I Made A Mistake
by TheMadhater
Summary: The rebel attack never happened. Instead Maxon choose Kriss. America is heartbroken. Right after Maxon tells the counrty Kriss is the one America gets invited to move to England with Prince Liam. Maxon knows he made a mistake but can't turn back now.
1. Chapter 1

I just asked Kriss to marry me. She said yes right away. I already regret this. America doesn't have any emotion on her face. I give Kriss a long sweet kiss. America walks off the stage. She goes to Celeste who looks like she could kill someone. I grab Kriss's hand and walk off the stage too. I put a smile on my face like I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life. She talks to Celeste but I don't look for long. But when I do America isn't even crying. She looks like she is happy. But it's fake.

I walk over to my Mother who looks so happy. She hugs Kriss and so does my Father. Kriss wants to go talk to the girls. "Please Maxon come with me!" She pulls me along. She goes to America and Celeste. Then the Prince of England goes over before we get there. As I get closer I hear what he is saying. "America how are you holding up?" His accent makes America smile.

"I would rather not talk about that." She looks down collecting herself.

"I know how it feels when someone you love chooses another."

"I would rather change the subject and talk about food." Liam starts to laugh at America's comment. Then he hugs her. Just hugs her in front of everyone. He whispers something in her ear. I hear a faint laugh. "America come to England with me?" She looks at him and takes a step back. She looks down at the ground. "You know Kriss and him will be everywhere. Come see the world. Get drunk, have crazy sex. Marry me or marry someone else. Jump off a cliff. But don't just stay here where your heart will never heal." He grabs America and he pulls her to the floor with him.

"I would like that but not the sex part. Don't want King Clarkson to kill me." She is dead serous.

"Fine but you will marry me?"

"No, I want to come with you though. I hear Europe has amazing food." He laughs again. Celeste is talking to Kriss now. Kirss has a death grip on my hand and it hurts. "You really want to come?" Liam puts his hands on America shoulders. She nods. "I will need the afternoon to get ready. Also I need to say goodbye to Celeste. She worried about me. Wants to kill Maxon for choosing Kriss." Liam laughs. Then he hugs America. "America!" Kriss yells. I walk over and America puts back on her fake smile and gets up.

"I am so happy for you. I always knew that you would make a great wife and Princess. I wish you two all the best." America doesn't flinch saying any of that. She smiles and Liam shakes his head.

"America is going to come to England with me to live." Liam says. Kriss looks at America and then me.

"Why are you moving to England?" Kriss asks.

"I want to see the world with my own eyes. I think that I would be most happy in England. I also think that I should go visit Italy. I was invited a while ago it would be rude not to go." She bites her lip, fighting the tears. "I hope you have fun America. When will you comeback?"

"Never" Liam says. I look at his glare towards me. "I think she won't be able to leave. The food is too good."

"Didn't you just meet her?" Kriss asks. I look at him.

"I know how she feels right now. She feels trapped and afraid. I was someones second choice and it hurts. I see that she is in pain. I don't like when a woman is in pain. So I am trying to make it a tiny bit better. Now America has to go pack and say goodbye." America stands there, looking at Kriss's ring.

"Yes Liam." She says.

"Really?"

"Yes." She walks away making all eyes on her. She runs over and gives Celeste a hug, and runs to go pack.. I want to go after her. She needs me but I did this to her. "Liam what are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking America to be my wife." He says plainly.

"Why?" I ask

"If you weren't so dumb you would be able to see that America is going to be a perfect Queen. She is going to be a perfect wife. I want both those things and she wants to get as far away from you. I will be there for her as she gets over you. Then I will make her my wife." Liam says. "And her eyes are just perfect too."

"So you want America.? Don't worry you guys will be married soon, America doesn't love me." I say.

"You are dumb. She is right now crying and packing up all she has. She is dying on the inside seeing you with Kriss. She is so hurt right now that is why she willing to go anywhere that you can't follow."

"I am not dumb, she does not love me!" Liam just walks away, says goodbye to my parents and leaves. I hear him see America. "Thank you Liam." I hear America say. That's the last thing I will hear come from America's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later**

I'm running to America's room to tell her how amazing my meeting was. I get to her room and open the door. I forgot she's not here anymore. I sit down and take a breath. When I look up at America bedside table I see something. I get up and go see what it is. When I see the Bracelet I brought back from New Asia for America. A tear runs down my cheek dropping on the floor. I slowly walk away. I go up to Kriss's room. I hear laughter so I walk quicker up the stairs. When I finally get up I see Celeste and Kriss talking on the bed.

They notice me and Kriss comes to give me a hug. When I embrace Kriss, Celeste rolls her eyes. "I missed you so much, that meeting was so long." Kriss complains.

"I know but now I have all day to be with you, my Dear." She smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Lady CELESTE." Anne yells as she walks in with a phone in her hand. "Lady America is on the phone and request to speak to you." Celeste is smiling bigger than I have ever seen her do.

"America?" Celeste doesn't talk for a long minute. "You want me to come see you?" Celeste smiles bigger now. "How are you and that really hot Prince doing?" Celeste laughs. But pauses to hear what America says. "Really, just friends?" Celeste face gets serous. She doesn't talk for a while. Just sitting there listening to America's lovely voice. "But then whom have you been kissing?" My heart sinks. She is kissing someone. I look on the ground.

"Celeste put her on speaker." Kriss demands.

"I'm putting you on speaker." Celeste clicks a bottom on the phone.

"America?" Kriss talks first.

"Hello Kriss how are you doing?" America doesn't even sound like America. She sounds cold and full of hatred.

"Good, America and you?" Kriss is being her kind self.

"As long as the foods good I am good." I laugh at that. America is really quiet. "What are you doing?" She starts laughing. "Liam stop tickling me. " Then she stops laughing. She doesn't say a word. "Yes I will be there in five." She stops. "Don't try to kiss me now. Remember last night I kicked something that you don't want to have kicked again." I smile at the same memory that I have with America about that. "Sorry about that, Liam was just reminding me about my meeting with Spain."

"Why do you have a meeting with Spain?" Kriss asks.

"I have made an Alliance with them." America says like it's no big deal.

"Only Italy has made an Alliance with Spain." I say.

"The King was very fond of me last week, so we talked business and here I am about to go down and sign a treaty." I can't believe this. I am so proud of America. She is amazing. I wish I could hug her. Tell her this myself. "I have to go now nice talking." She ends the call.

"Celeste Maxon and I are wanting some alone time today. See you at dinner." Celeste walks out but before she does she says something.

"I think it's a good thing you choose Kriss because America is so happy being with Liam." With that she leaves.

"What you want to do?" I ask. Kriss answer with a long kiss. She makes the kiss deeper and deeper. I forget about America for a little bit. But then after the kiss all I can think about is Liam with America.


	3. Chapter 3

I am back at the Palace sadly. Of course everyone that made it into the Elite had to come to the wedding. I tried to get out of it but Liam is making me. He is really amazing and kind to me. I think I might have feelings for him that are more than just friendly. We have been dating for about a month now and it's going pretty good. I mean I love Maxon still but it doesn't hurt to think about him. I try to think of the good times in our relationship. When Maxon would make me smile and laugh.

I also love living in England the country is so rich with history. I can't count how many books I have read about England so far. I look up at the Palace. Liam and I are just staring at it. I feel weak in the knees. Liam hand is holding mine making me feel a bit better. "It's just one week and then we can go home."

"One week isn't that long, right?" I ask my voice shaky.

"Just be you America and it will fly by."

"I don't think they know we are here yet we could go back home?"

"No but I will be with you every day." Liam holds my hand tighter. "Maxon shouldn't have this much power over you." Liam brings his arm around my shoulders. "Come on." We start to walk into the Palace. Maxon, Kriss, Queen Amberly and King Clarkson stood together. I look up at Liam who now has his "Prince" face on. His arm is still around my shoulders and I feel better with him holding me.

I stand a little taller and put a fake smile on my face. I have become a pro at having a fake smile on my face. "Lady America and Prince Liam thank you for coming!" Kriss hugs me. I hug back and finally she pulls back. Liam grabs my hand and I feel my strength coming back. "We are happy to be here on such an important event for lllea!" I say with my fake voice.

"I thought you wouldn't come but here you are."

"Why wouldn't I come? Just because Maxon doesn't choose me doesn't mean I am mad at you and won't support you." I take a step back and I look at the happy couple. They do look good together but not great together. "I am so glad that you are looking good America. That article scared me to death." Queen Amberly says. I had no idea what she was talking about. "May I ask what article?"

"The one about you getting kidnapped." I start to laugh. "America I don't think this is funny." The Queen continued. Liam joins in with my laughter. I have to pull myself together but it's really funny that they think I was actually kidnaped. "Queen Amberly, I was kidnapped by Princess Nicoletta. She planned a get over your ex party. Even Princess Daphne was kidnapped to that amazing party."

"In the article it said you got kidnapped."

"It did, no one knew where I was for four days but that party was the best."

"It was the most terrible four days of my life not knowing where my America was." Liam wrapped his arms around my waist. "So you two are together?" Kriss points at the two of us.

"We just started dating." I say in a calm voice. "But enough about me tell me about what you have been up too?" So Kriss tells me all about how amazing the wedding is going to be and how much she loves Maxon. How much Maxon loves her and it takes her about five minutes.

I look over at Maxon that looks tense. "So do you want to go to your rooms?" Kriss finally finishes.

"Yes."

"Okay America you have the same room as when the selection was going on. Liam you have the room next to Maxon." We start heading up to our rooms Liam gives me a quick kiss and goes up to his room. Kriss mention that lunch was in twenty minutes. My bag was already in my room. I unzip it and take out a blue dress. It's strapless and stops at the knees. It is soft on my skin. I don't bother with any makeup or touch my hair. I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and smile as I see Liam.

His smile makes me smile. I grab his hand and we walk down. I didn't talk and neither did Liam. I feel oddly different than when I was here at the Selection. I don't need to look the best or act the best. It's not a competition for Liam's love because with I already won. Liam guides me to a wall. He places a kiss on my lips. He starts off soft but he goes deeper. I put my hands in his hair. Liam put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him.

Liam makes his way down my neck. I pulled Liam in closer and I see Maxon and Kriss. "Liam." I say trying not to moan.

"Yes, Ames." He pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"Two people our watching us." Liam lips come closer to my neck again.

"I am okay with that." Liam starts kissing my neck again. He moves his lips to my lips. I pull back and kiss Liam on the cheek. "I don't think you want to be late." I reach for his hand and start walking in to the dining hall. I look in and see that no one is here. Like none of the Elite. Just Kriss, Maxon, Queen Amberly and King Clarkson. I walk in and sit on the side of the table with the two chairs I think are for Liam and I. Liam keeps my hand. I smile at Liam and let go of his hand.

Queen Amberly is looking at me with such pride and I have no idea why. I look at the food in front of me. It looked like cheddar soup. It tastes so creamy. "Lady America." I look up to see Queen Amberly looking at me. "Would you tell me more about this party?" She eyes me.

"Oh, I guess." I pause not really wanted to talk about the party. "It wasn't just any party, it was about Prince Maxon." I say. I feel Kriss and Maxon eyes on me. I keep looking at the Queen.

"A party about Maxon?" She questions.

"Yes, all Princes get one before they are married. Have you not heard of it?" I ask.

"No but I would love to hear about it." Queen Amberly smiles at me.

"Oh, well Princess Nicoletta held it. She decided it would be fun to "kidnap" all the Princess." I pause. "It was just all of us seeing who would have been the best second choice if Prince Maxon wasn't in love with Lady Kriss. So we had little competition. Like what's Prince Maxon favourite colour, favourite food and other stuff like that." I say. I take a bite of my soup.

"So did you win?" Queen Amberly asked. I looked at her and her eyes looked sad for a minute.

"Yes, but I paid the price for it." I say as I put a lose hair behind my ear.

"What was the price?" Queen Amberly seemed so interested.

"I had two choices. One I call Prince Maxon and tell him how we are meant to be or get a tattoo to represent our relationship." I bite my lower lip. "I didn't want to hurt Prince Maxon and Lady Kriss so I got the tattoo." Liam is tense now. I know he hates where it is on my body. "Where did you get it?" The Queen asked as her eyes searched my body. "On my favourite part of her body." Liam says like he wants to cry.

"It wasn't my choice, remember?"

"Yeah but it's like Maxon claimed that part of your body."

"No it isn't his."

"Sure but still that part of your body should only be mine." Liam complains.

"I would rather if we could not talk about the spot." I eye Liam.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Kriss asks.

"Because the bride is never invited." I say.

The rest of the meal the Queen asked lots of questions and the King kind of just sits and eats, not talking to anybody. After I am done Liam and I go back to his room. When the door is shut he takes my face in his hands and starts to kiss me. It's not a soft kiss at all with every move it deepens. I start to play with his hair and my hands make it down to belt. I start to undo it. Liam stops the kiss and is looking at the door. I look to see that Maxon standing there.

"Liam are meeting is going to be in an hour." Maxon says with a sad look in his eyes.

"Okay, Maxon I will be there." Maxon leaves I turn back to Liam. I am picked up and carried to the bed. He starts to kiss my neck. I moan loud. I feel his grin as he kisses me. I start to work my hands. I undo his tie and throw it on the ground. I slip off his jacket and I start to undo his shirt. "Lady America, remember what you want to do is illegal in your country." He says as he stands up.

"Fine but I have to give you one more thing." I stand up too. I put my hands on Liam chest. I go on my tiptoes and kiss him. He responds with wrapping his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. We kiss and kiss until his meeting. "I have to go." Liam kisses my cheek.

"Fine but tonight is date night so don't be late." I tease. He kisses me softly once more on the lips and leaves. I go at sit on his bed. I don't know when but I fell asleep.

I wake up to someone kissing me. I start to kiss back. My hands trying to find Liam neck. I feel a weight on me. I open my eyes when we stop kissing. "Hey." I say. "Time for our date?"

"About that, I don't know if we can do that tonight." Liam says as his fingers are making circles on my cheek. "Why?" I asked annoyed.

"We have to go on the report."

"I see but after we are going to get some alone time." I say trying to get Liam off of me. "I need to get ready." He gets off and I see that he has a pair of my jeans on his couch and a flannel top. "Is that for me?" Liam nods. I unzip my dress and let it fall to the ground. I feel Liam eyes on my back. I remember I am wearing black thongs. I smile to myself. I slip on the jeans and button up the flannel top. I look at Liam who is getting off the bed. "We need to go to your room and fix your hair." Liam pulls me out of his room. We get to my room and I go put my hair up. I put it in a French braid. Liam just sits on my bed.

When I am finished we walk down to the report. Liam holds my hand. I didn't notice but Liam is in jeans and a T-Shirt. I smile at him and we walk in. Everyone looks at us. It could just be my butt because these jeans I think are a size to small. I see our seats and Liam sees them too. I sit there while King Clarkson talks about what's happening in lllea. I sit with a smile on my face. Then Gavril goes to Kriss and Maxon.

"Five days away getting cold feet?" Gavril asks,

"Not when you know you have made the right choice." Maxon smiles at Kriss.

"So are you nervous that your ex-girlfriends are coming?"

"No, I know they think I made the right choice." Maxon says . He stares at me but I can't tell what he is feeling. "About that we have a surprise for everyone. Here to join us is Prince Liam and Lady America." We come out from the backstage. The crowd goes wild. We sit in the love seat beside Kriss and Maxon.

Gavril looks at me. "So Lady America, how have you been?" Gavril asks.

"Never better." My voice sounds so fake.

"Is that because of a certain Prince?" Gavril winks.

"Maybe" I smile at Liam. He takes my hand in his.

"So tell me if this is true. Do you and Liam share a room back in England?" How did Gavril know?

"Yes." Liam says.

"Tell me when you started sharing a room?"

"Three months ago." Liam answers first.

"You mean right after the Selection ended?"

"Yes but America was having these nightmares and I was the only one that could calm her down." Liam says. He holds my hand tight.

"So you guys have been dating three months then?"

"No only a month tomorrow." I say.

"Tell me Lady America what were these dreams about?" Gavril asks.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, now does it?" I try to dodge the question.

"I think it does but if you don't feel comfortable with the question we can move on." Gavril pauses. "So tell me what you love about each other, Prince Liam want to go first."

"Sure Gavril, I love how America is so kind to others, her smile, when she sleeps how she looks so peaceful and how calm she always is." Liam stops.

"Lady America always calm?" Gavril laughs. "What about her temper?" Liam face moves into a smile.

" America only has a temper when she gets stuck in a meeting at dinner." Liam laughs. The crowd starts to laugh too. "Now Lady America." Gavril looks at me.

"I love Liam when he is being goofy, when he tried to teach me how to dance, how he can just make me laugh by saying the stupidest things,I love when he lets me wear jeans to important events." I gesture to my legs.

"Oh, I love them." Gavril laughs. "Why are you wearing jeans tonight?"

"I thought it would show how comfortable we are together." Liam says. Then Liam kisses my cheek. Gavril says something but I don't hear it. "Lady America?" Gavril yells.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to see another royal wedding, soon?"

"I think that's a question for Liam." I say looking at Maxon that looks like he could cry.

"I think the wedding will be in the very near future." Liam responds. A tear goes down Maxon face but he wipes it away before anyone can see it. "Wonderful! Sadly time has run out see lllea next week!" I stand up and hug Liam. I pull back and kiss his lips. "They very near future?" I eye him.

"Yes." He kisses me hard and when he stops I see Maxon has left. "Ready for our date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Also all rights go to Kiera Cass! Hope you enjoy!**

It's so hard seeing America in the arms of another man. Seeing her kiss him is even worst though. It takes everything in me not to punch Liam. I look at the clock. Ten minutes until Celeste and Elise get here. I look at my paperwork again and can't do anymore. I get up and head down when I hear something. "Aspen get away from me!" It's America. "I love Liam."

"Mer, you're killing him." Aspen has become my best friend after America left. We had this big talk and that's when I knew how stupid I was to let her go. "He choose her, I had to move on. Please don't tell me he loves me. It hurts too much."

"Do you still love him?" Aspen asks America. She isn't saying anything but I hear a soft cry.

"Yes but it doesn't matter. Please stay away from me." Aspen comes around and sees me.

"She still loves me?" I ask him.

"Yes but she also said she loved Liam." My heart breaks even more.

"Could I get her back." My voice is shaky.

"Maxon, I don't know how to tell you this but you choose Kriss you can't just get America back. Remember I tried and she didn't come back to me." A tear leaves my left eye.

"I am so dumb." Aspen pats me on the back.

"At least you love Kriss, right?" I nod even though the love I feel for Kriss isn't the same. Kriss doesn't make my heart beat faster as I walk into the room that she is in. She doesn't make me smile by just being her. I want to love her as much as America but can't.

I walk down to the dining hall. America is sitting with Liam and she is laughing. Her hair is straight today. She is in a pink dress. It has an open back. I look for the tattoo but don't see it. I wonder where it could be? I sit in front of America. Kriss is on my left and my Father on my right. "Good morning Dear." I kiss Kriss on the cheek. I look to see Celeste sitting beside America. Beside Celeste is Elise. This was going to be awkward.

"Hello, everyone." I say. "What is so funny Lady America?" America is still laughing.

"Oh, nothing Prince Maxon just some girl talk." It hurt me every time America called that.

"America so formal." Celeste says.

"You have to show your respects to your Prince and can't call him by his just his name."

"What the hell did Liam do to you?" Celeste yells. I looked at America who was staring at Celeste.

"Nothing, I" America stops herself. "I just have grown as a person." That did not sound like America. Liam kisses America. "I am watching you; if you break America heart I will kill you." Celeste says. "There will not be another prince hurting America, got that?" Celeste eyed me. I guess she didn't like my choice. America sits up straight and just looks at her food. I want to know what she is thinking right now. My Father leaves the room saying. "I will leave the young people and go to work." Then my Mom left too.

"So, America did you, you know?" Celeste winked at America. Oh gods please say she hasn't.

"Not any of your concern Celeste." America looks at Liam with a grin on her face. I look at Kriss that looks like she could kill someone. "Tell me about this Prince Leo ? Isn't he your best friend?" Celeste smiles. "He doesn't have a girlfriend if that's what you want to know." America says.

"So he's not your back up plan?" Celeste giggles.

"No Liam is." America laughs. "I really wanted to be with Prince Ryan but he got married last week. " America jokes. "Sure that was your first choice." Celeste mumbles.

"Celeste! Maxon choose me, he didn't want America so would you please stop!" Kriss loses it.

"Yes, Lady Kriss." Celeste says.

"Thank you." Liam and America leave. Then I leave kissing Kriss on the cheek. I walk through the hall and see America and Liam. I stop and watch. America is against the wall. Her hands in Liam hair, America moans. I can't stand to look anymore so I go to my study. I go over some paper work but I can't stop thinking of what America is doing with Liam. Has she slept with him? Is she having sex with him right now? I shake my head trying to control my emotions but I just start to cry. Why did I let her go? Why did I not hear her out? I calm myself down and do some paperwork. I stay in my office for what feels like hours. Kriss walks in and kisses me on the lips. It's not the same as America's. Kriss always kisses so soft.

"Hello." Kriss says.

"Hi, what's up?" I ask.

"I changed my plans for tonight. Instead of the Ball I was thinking we could be more casual. And your parents can't come. It could be a get to know everyone event." Kriss says. "It would be good with Italy seeing that only Princess Nicoletta is coming." I nod.

"Sounds fun what should I wear?" I ask.

"Jeans and a T-Shirt." Kriss kisses me again. I kiss her back but she keeps it soft.

"I can't wait!" I stand up. "Want to go on a walk before other royals come." I take Kriss's hand. We walk out of my study and into the gardens. It is warm today. I stop dead in my tracks. America is on our bench crying. Her hands are shaking. I start to walk again. Kriss mumbles something and comes too. America sees us and wipes away her tears. She sits up tall and looks at a flower.

Kriss goes in front of me. "Lady America, are you okay?" America looks over at us. Her eyes looked pained. "Yes, sorry if I ruined your walk. I will go Lady Kriss and Prince Maxon." She looked like she had to say something else but she just walks away. "I wonder what's wrong." I say.

"Who cares?" Kriss says. I am taken aback. Isn't Kriss a kind person?

"You should, America is being kind to you even though she." I can't say it. "Even though I broke her heart."

"Maxon I don't care. She is getting on my last nerves." Kriss yells.

"She will be gone soon, now we have to go greet our guests." I say. I can't believe how rude Kriss is being. I hold her hand and walk to the front entrance. We stand beside my parents and beside us Liam and America stand. She doesn't look like she has just cried. I notice she is holding Liam's hand. I hear the door open and I look straight in front of me. Princess Nicoletta and Daphne walk in. They have fake smiles on their faces. "Hello King Clarkson and Queen Amberly, thank you for inviting us to this important event." Daphne says. She stares daggers at me.

"You are always welcome here sweetie." Mom says.

"Thank you Queen Amberly." I notice that Princess Nicoletta hands are in fist as she looks at me. I hear the door open again. Prince Leo and Prince Phillip walk in. Prince Leo smile is real. He looking at something. I turn to see it's America. They say the same thing as Daphne but Prince Leo keeps staring at America. "America where is my hug." Prince Leo asks. America runs into his arms. He lifts her up and spins her around. He puts her down. "How is my favourite soon to be Princess doing?" He giggles.

"Okay I guess, you know how it is." America says.

"Yes" Leo steps closer to me. He puts out his hand. "Maxon how are you? Did you make the RIGHT choose?" Leo voice is harsh.

"Yes, I did." I say my voice just as harsh as his.

"Good so America broken heart was worth it then?" Leo stares daggers at me. I don't know what to say.

"Leo, you said you wouldn't do this." America voice breaks.

"I said I wouldn't punch him, you do remember what you went through after this guy broke your heart, right?"

"I was there. But he doesn't deserve this." America pleads.

"No he deserves a lot worse for the hell he put you through." Leo just walks away. America is shaking and Liam is holding her. "Why does he..." Liam rubs her back. "He does get I still belong to this country." Kriss tugs me away. For the next hour Kriss complains about America. When I finally can't take it anymore and I go to America's room. I just stand at the door. I can't knock but I can't leave. I just want to see her and hold her in my arms. I look at my watch. I have to go to a meeting. I turn around and leave.

I want to go to America in my meeting that is three hours long. I finally am free to leave. I get to my room and put on a wash out pair of blue jeans and a white T-Shirt. I walk down to the great room where Kriss said to meet. I get there and Liam and America are standing hands linked. "Good evening , Prince Maxon." America says. My heart breaks each time she call me Prince. Her voice is icy and she turns back to Liam. I notice America is wearing a white T-shirt. The jeans she is wearing look like the ones I gave her. "America" Liam says.

"Yes Liam." America's voice is warm to him, loving. I just stand here, my heart breaking watching them. Liam is drawing circles on her cheek and America is giggling. Kriss comes up behind me. I hug her and give her a quick kiss. "Hello, Maxon." She puts her hands on my chest.

"Hey." I say as everyone else joins us. Daphne is glaring daggers at me. She goes over to America and hugs her. "Let's get through this night drunk?" Daphne says.

"Good idea." America says. They start to laugh. Princess Nicoletta comes behind America.

"Thank god we are drinking!" She yells. A maid comes in and has a tray of beer. I look at Kriss but she is just smiling. Celeste and Elise are standing beside me but looking at America. I see that Leo and Phillip have joined in with America. "Are we ready to have fun?" Kriss yells. Everyone nods. "Then grab a beer and join us on the couches." Everyone grabs a beer. Kriss gets mine and I sit beside her on a black leather couch. When everyone one is seated she starts to speak "Hey, so I thought to get to know each other we could play Truth or Dare. Do you all know how to play?" Everyone nods. "Who wants Celste puts her hand up and Kriss nods her head.

"America Truth or Dare?."

"Dare." America says.

"I dare you to kiss Liam in front of everyone." Celeste smiles. America turns toward Liam. Liam wraps his arms around America and pulls her onto her lap. America tilts her head back and Liam gives America a kiss. America pulls away giggling. "Nick Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, he was my first love but he loved someone else, so he just left me." I feel Princess Nicoletta pain.

"Daphne, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Daphne answers right away.

"I dare you to kiss Officer Legar." Daphne walks out and leaves for about ten minutes and comes back.

"Maxon, Truth or Dare?" I look up and see Daphne staring at me in a weird way.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to have seven minutes of heaven with America." I can't believe this, why is Daphne do this?

"No chickens." Daphne yells. I look at America she looks so pale. She is looking at me with such..I don't know. Kriss looks like she could kill America. I nod and go over to America. I feel happy that I get to kiss her again. I put my hand out but America turns her head and kisses Liam. She stands up and walks out into the hall. I follow behind and see her beautiful face. She doesn't look happy. My heart beats faster as I go closer to her. I put my arms around her hips.

I bring my lips to hers and she keeps her hands by her sides. She doesn't do anything, nothing. I try to kiss her but she doesn't kiss back. I pull back and she is just staring at me. Her blue eyes making my heart skip a beat. I want to kiss her again but I know that she doesn't want to. "Should we go back?" I ask. America starts to turn around but stops. She looks like she is thinking about something. She turns around and she puts her lips on mine.

She kisses me with such passion and lust. She pushes me against the wall. I put my hands in her beautiful long red hair. I moan again and I deepen the kiss. I want more. I need more. America wanted more to; I could feel it with every move. She had her hands on my chest. She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes full of hope but it goes away. "I am so sorry Prince Maxon." She says.

"Please don't call me that America." I yell. She looks at me.

"I need to."

"Why?"

"I can't call you by your name because if I think of you as Maxon it hurts. If I think as Maxon I think of you as my Maxon my heart breaks because I think about how perfect your hair is when it's messy or how your smile makes my heart stop because I love you so much. But you choose Kriss so I can't think of you that way anymore. I can't be in love with you anymore." She stops.

America walks back into the room. I follow after her and when I get in she is kissing Liam. Her finger are playing with his hair. "When you guys were out we came up with an idea to keep it equal." Daphne started off. "Kriss and Liam are going to go out to the hallway and have seven minutes in heaven." I look at Kriss and she comes up to me. She kiss me and kisses me. She kisses me deep. I let her go deeper. She pulls back smiles. "I love you." She whispers and walks out.

It feels like hours until she is back. Kriss is kissing another man. Is Liam a better kisser than I am? I look at America, she looks worried. Maybe she is thinking the same thing as me? They finally walk back in and Kriss runs to me. She starts to kiss me. I kiss back and hold her close to me. I pull back and she smiles her beautiful smile.

We sit back down and Daphne says it's my turn. "Truth or Dare, America?" America looks up at me.

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to show everyone where your tattoo is." I say ready to see where it is. America takes off her top. "Hold this." America paces her top to Liam. He looks upset about this. America puts her hands behind her back. I try not to look at her perfect body. She unclips her bra. She lets it fall to the ground.

"You have five seconds to look." She says. I look at her searching her body for it. I found it on her left breast. My name was on her left breast. My name! She had my name. Too soon she put her bra back on and then her T-Shirt. Liam stood up and pulled her in for a hug. She starts laughing. Liam just smiles and starts to laugh too. The joy in America eyes makes me smile. She pulls back from the hug.

"Okay, Leo." America looks up at Prince Leo. "Truth or Dare."

Two hours later we finish the game. I tell Kriss I have some paperwork to do. I walk to America room. I need to kiss her again. I need to feel her body against mine. Her laugh, her smile. I can't believe she told me she loves me. I love her too and I will end it with Kriss and we can get married her family can move into that house I bought them. It can be the way it should have been along.

I knock on the door. I wait and wait. Finally someone opens the door. It's America, she looks like she was asleep. "Um Prince Maxon." America sounds tired.

"America may I come in?"

"It's your house so I don't see why not?" She opens the door more. I walk in looking at the room. It the same but different. "Do you need something Prince Maxon?" I turn around and kiss America. I kiss her with all the love I have for her. My hands pull her waist closers to me. She pulls back and looks at me. "Maxon, you can't do that." Her voice is shaky.

"America, I love you." I whisper.

"No Maxon! You love Kriss not me." She yells. I look at her, her eyes a puffy red from crying and she still has dried tears on her face. "I do! America I love you! I LOVE you." I come close to her again but she backs away. "America." I whisper.

"You don't have the right to play with my heart anymore!"

"I'm sorry, please can we start over." I step closer to her. "I have the power to bring back all the elites if I have see fit." I say. She looks up at me realizing that if she isn't married she has to come back.

"You wouldn't hurt Kriss like that. You love her."

"I do but I love you more. I want to be with you America. I want us to be us again." My hands reach for hers. She lets me take them. "Maxon, you had your chance. You choose Kriss not me."

"I want to change that! I need you America! Please let me love you." I cry.

"No, I have moved on and I am happy. Why won't you let me be happy?" She looks at me her eyes so sad. "Liam makes me happy."

"I made you happy remember?" I scream. Why was she not jumping into my arms and saying she would always love me? "Not all the time and Liam has never hurt me the way you have." She was right I did hurt her but I loved her and needed her back. "I won't hurt you again, never."

"I don't want to be with you, do you get that Maxon?" I heard my heart crack as she said those words. She didn't want to be with me. "I will leave, sorry" Tears run down my face as I leave her. AS soon as I am out the door I fall to my knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Liam POV**

I wake up thinking of America. Her red hair always so perfect and I just wanted her in my arms. Breakfast is in one hour. I get out of bed and have my shower. I still can't stop thinking of America. Her breathtaking smiles and her laugh floods my mind. She always in my mind. I get out of the shower and dry off. I hear a knock on my door. I go get it with just my towel. I open the door and see America. Last night with that Truth and Dare I had to kiss Kriss. She tried to take off my top and deepen the kiss. She got mad when I said no. She said America didn't deserve me. I hate Kriss.

America stands there looking at me. I notice that she is looking at my chest. "America what do you need?" I ask. She puts her fingers on my chest and starts to trace my chest. She steps closer to me. I look into her beautiful eyes. America looks at me moving her hands down to my stomach. I step closer to her wanting to kiss her. America tilts her head up and I plants a kiss. It starts off soft but soon I'm asking if my tongue can enter. She opens her mouth more letting me in more. She shuts the door and starts playing with my hair. I lift her up and take her to my bed.

"We should get dressed." America soft voice rings in my ears. I smile at her and pull her closer to me. I kiss her ear where she is most sensitive. She starts to moan as I move down to her neck. I lightly nibble her neck and pull back. She looks at me like she wants more. I want more too but we have to get down to breakfast.

"Fine." I say. I jump out of bed and go into the closet. I get ready and pick a blue tie because I knew America loves blue. I step out and America is all perfect again. "You look beautiful today." A tiny blush creeps to her cheeks. "Thank you." She comes closer to me. I put my hands on her waist and pull her into another long kiss. "We have to go, Ames." I whisper against her lips.

"Okay, but one more thing." America kisses me again. I pull back and smile. She takes my hand and starts walking to the dining hall. We enter and Maxon stares daggers at me. I know he loved America but he choose Kriss so why was he glaring at me every second? I sit down and keep America hand until the food comes in.

"So Lady America, I was talking to Queen Abigail last night and as Mothers we started talking about our children and she told me you are running ten different programs by yourself." I look at America with such pride. "Yes, Queen Amberly I do. It's easy really."

"We only have Kriss running one thing by herself. "Queen Amberly says. I have to try not to laugh. America looks at me for one second trying not to laugh either. "So what do you run?" The Queen sounds so interested. I think she really wanted America to win.

"I run five things within the country and five things outside of the country."

"What are those things?"

"I run lots of programs mostly for kids. Such as the music program for children."

"Oh and what do you run outside of the country." The Queen asks.

"I handle anything to do with five of our allies." I look at America and I want to kiss her right now.

"Oh, that must be a lot of work." America has a faint blush but it goes away quickly.

"It is but I enjoy the work. " I take a bite of my bacon and it taste so amazing. I get why America loves the food here so much. I would live here just for the food. "Liam." America whisper against my cheek. I look up from my plate. Everyone is gone and it's just the two of us. "You zoned out." America sits on my lap. Her hands are in my hair. She always is playing with my hair, I like it a lot. I start to play with America silky hair. We don't even talk we just look at each other, playing with each other's hair.

"America when is your birthday?" I ask out of the blue. She looks at me for a long second.

"On Maxon's wedding day." She looks sad for a moment but puts back on her smile.

"Oh, want to go on a walk?" She nods her head and gets off my lap. She takes my hand in hers and we start to walk. I like walking with her. I like being with her. I can't say I'm in love with her but I do like her a lot. She is funny and kind, everything you would want. She reminds me of Lily. I miss Lily, she died last year a day before are wedding. I felt like I died with her until I laid eyes on America. My heart started to warm up again.

We are in the garden now and I stop America. "America." She turns towards me. Her front is pressed up against mine. I cup her face in my hands and tilt her head up. I pause for a second and kiss her. She moans her cute little moan. "I want to have lunch with just you today." I tell America.

"Yes, please." Then she kisses me again. I kiss her too bringing her closer to me. I want her closer to me and she wants to be closer to me. "I think I might be addicted to you Prince Liam." America whispers into my chest. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know who is going to win America heart. I'm kind of in love with both guys.**

I look at myself in the mirror. Katie my maid has put me in a mint green dress. It is long sleeved, the bodice and the sleeves are mint green lace. At the end of the waist the dress became a soft silk that goes down to the floor. My hair is curled and my makeup is light. I feel like a Queen. Katie goes back into the closet and brings out a pair of shoes. They match the mint green colour of my dress.

"Thank you Katie!" I try to hug her but she won't let me.

"I don't want to ruin all my work." I wouldn't want that either. I give her a smile and she starts to clean. I don't sit down, I just wait and wait. Then there is a knock on the door. I run to get it and behind the door is Liam. His tie is the colour of my dress. He is looking at me up and down. "Liam are you checking me out?" I joke. He looks into my eyes. I want to kiss him right here. He steps closer to me.

I put my hands on his chest and he puts his hands around my waist. "It's hard not to when you look that sexy." A blush appears on my cheeks. Liam starts to lean in but Katie comes rushing out of my room.

"Do not kiss her, that makeup better stay perfect all night." Katie glares at Liam as she passes us. She turns a corner and is gone. "Kiss me." I whisper. I don't care if it ruins my makeup.

"I would but-" I kiss him hard. I pull him closer to me. I want to be close like this morning. He kisses back and I enjoy it. His tongue enters my mouth and I moan. I am truly addicted to Liam. Anytime I'm near him I want to be kissing. I want his hands on me. I want him all the time. I deepen the kiss more and Liam moans. I want to make the kiss deeper but Liam pulls back. "Damn America, why are you such a good kisser."

"I'm sorry is that a problem?" I look into his eyes.

"Yes, it's a problem if every time I am near you I want to take you right here and right now." Liam fingers trance my lower lip. "Oh, I see the problem." I take his hand and put it on my lower, lower back. He looks down at me and I see his hunger for me. "But, you will just have to contain yourself." I kiss him once more but keep it soft. He tries to make it deeper but I won't let him. I pull back and look up at him. I take his hand off my lower back.

"I can't promise anything." Liam takes my hand and starts walking down to the ball. He stops us before we walk into the great room. "They have to announce us." Liam whispers. I nod and keep my head held high. "And Prince Liam and Lady America." The announcer says. We walk in and the crowd claps. I blush and Liam wraps his arm around my waist.

Liam and I talk to tons of people. They asked me about how I like living in England. If I was happy for Maxon and Kriss. I was getting tried of talking and want to dance with Liam. I want to kiss him too but won't. "Sorry, but I promised Lady America a dance so can we talk more later?" The guy nods and Liam pulls me to the dance floor.

"Did I tell how beautiful you are?" Liam whispers to me as he pulls me in closer. My head rest on his shoulder. "Yes, you did but I like when you tell me." I close my eyes letting him take control. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. He gets down on one knee. My heart starts to beat faster. I know what he is doing, he starts to pull a black box out of his pant pocket.

He opens the box and inside is a ring. It's sliver and has a big diamond in the middle and two small ones beside it. Liam takes my left hand and I feel my cheeks getting warmer. He has a faint blush appearing on his face. "America Singer, since the moment I met you I couldn't get enough of you." I smile bigger with every single word. "America you make me feel alive and I don't want that to change. I haven't met anyone like you. You are different, no one has ever told me I was wrong." I blush again.

"I always want you in my arms and always want to be with you. I can't live without you. I'm not sure how anyone could because you are amazing women that I want to marry. So America will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of marrying me?" I look at Liam and then at the crowd. Everyone was looking even Maxon. Maxon! I loved him so much that word can't describe it but he broke me. He choose Kriss and I had to move on and I did. I love Liam.

I may not love him as much as Maxon but I love him. He makes me happy! I Look at Maxon once more and get a really good look at him once last time before my life changed forever. "Liam, you make me happy. I wake up thinking of you every day and I don't want to stop thinking of you! You are such an amazing guy and I don't want to see you with anyone else because I am yours fully and forever." I take a breath. "So Liam I say yes. I want to be-" I can't finish my sentence because Liam kisses me. He is kissing me in front of everyone but I don't care.

He puts his hands on my hips and I kiss him back. His tongue enters my mouth but I don't push it away. I let it consume me and I wrap my hands around his neck. I pull him closer because I can! I'm going to marry Liam! My heart beats faster at the thought. He pulls back but I don't want it to end. It's like it's just him and me. The crowd starts to clap. Liam holds my hand and we look at all the people. Maxon looks like he is broken. My heart breaks again because I still love Maxon. I will love him for the rest of my life but I can't be with him.

The rest of the night went by so quickly and soon Liam was taking me up to his room. "America I need to tell you something." Liam says. I turn to him and give him my full attention. He looks like he is going to cry. He brings me to his bed. He sits down but I stay standing up. "America last year my fiancé died a day before our wedding. After that I slept with ever women in sight to feel something other than nothing." He stops tears running down his face. I brush them away. "Until you, I was just going to sleep with you a few times but you make me feel alive."

I'm taken aback I didn't realize that I was just another girl to sleep with. "I don't love you yet but I think I can be good for you and you are already good for me. Can we be great together and I want you!" With that I push him down on the bed. I climb up on him and start to kiss him. I'm not being soft at all I want him. He moans against my lips and it makes me smile. I pull back and Liam pouts. "America, I want to." I kiss him again.

"Shut up Liam and enjoy yourself." I bring Liam into a sitting position. I go on his lap and wrap my legs around his waist. I start to undo his tie. When I finally get it lose and pull it over his head. I start to giggle and pull him in for another kiss. Liam brings me closer to him and I start to play with his hair. I kiss him harder and then push him down. I start to undo his shirt buttons. I do it really slowly and make him want me more. Then the Rebel Alarm goes off. Liam quickly picks me up and forgets his top.

Liam doesn't let go of me once. He doesn't stop moving me to the safe room. He gets there and lays me on a cot. "Are you okay?" Liam looks into my eyes. His blue eyes make me forget what's happening.

"Liam?" My voice is soft.

"Yes, love." His eyes light up.

"You forgot your top." I look at his chest and move my lips closer.

"Can you stop checking me out America. I mean I'm hot but you need to contain yourself."

"Kiss me please, Prince Liam." I give my puppy dog eyes.

"I want to kiss you, but he is watching us." I can't see Maxon but I feel him. "Tonight I will do other things." I laugh and Liam gets up and goes to a different cot. "Goodnight, Lady America." Liam walks away and lays on the cot in front of me. I roll my eyes and try to go to sleep. But I feel Maxon eyes on me and I turn to see him staring at me. Why is he doing this? Kriss is beside him. She is whispering something to him and he laugh. I want to roll my eyes but can't. I fall asleep.

I wake up in someone's arms. I open my eyes to see I am in the arms of Liam. His top is still off and I am still in my dress. I get up and go change into a night gown. It is a black lace and very short. I go back into Liam arms. His warm touch makes me feel at home. He makes me feel at home. I kiss his warm chest and fall back to sleep.

I wake up and Liam is kissing my neck. I moan and Liam smiles. I move his head up and look into his eyes. He looks happy and I feel the same way. "Good morning, love." He kisses my forehead.

"When did we get back?" I look to see it's morning.

"A few hours ago, I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you, I still want to go to sleep again."

"You can't. Kriss told me that you are to be in the Womens Room in one hour. That's why I woke you up."

"Okay, I have to go have a shower and get ready so you have to go." I kiss his chest.

"Fine but I did say I was going to do other things to you." I laugh.

"We have tons of time for that, my royal pain in the ass." Liam starts to laugh hard. I want to kiss him again but he gets up and leaves the room. I get ready and put on a baby blue dress and put my hair straight. Yesterday I only got my maid because it was a big event. I get myself ready most days now. I put on black high heels. I look at myself and put on a little makeup.

I walk downstairs to the Womens Room. As a walk down I hear my name. "America." I turn around and see Maxon. He is in a maids safe room. "Come here." I start walking towards him. When I get there he pulls me in. I don't know what's he doing until I feel him undo my dress. "Maxon what are you doing?" He starts to kiss my back. "Beautiful." He mumbles. He slides my dress down to the floor.

"Maxon!" He turns me around and kisses me on the lips. I push him off me. "Maxon! What are you doing?"

"America." He breaths. "I love you!" I look at him and shake my head.

"You think this is love?" I gesture to my naked body.

"I do America I love you!" He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. This was wrong.

"Maxon." I pull back. "I said no." He looks at me and backs away.

"You don't love Liam." Maxon hisses. "You love me. You said you loved me! Marry me tomorrow."

"I do but you didn't want me. You said you would be happy when I will be gone! You got your wish Maxon! Deal with the fact that you ruined us so that we can never be an us!" I start to cry but Maxon doesn't come and calm me down. He just stands in a corner crying too.

I bend down and get my dress up. "Kriss wanted to speak to me." I say.

"No I planned it that way, so no one would know."

"Oh." I say. Maxon comes up to me as I was zipping up my dress. He kisses my neck again. I moan and turn around. "So" Maxon looks at me. "Have you and Liam?" He stops.

"Been together?" I look at Maxon.

"Yes, have you?" His eyes search for mine. I look down.

"Yes." He looks so mad.

"How many times?" He asks.

"You don't need to know." My voice is soft. Maxon looks at me with his chocolate eyes. Then he just turns around. He leaves but when he gets to the door he looks back he isn't my Maxon. "I want you out of my country the day after my wedding and I don't want you to come back." Then he leaves. I hold back my tears and ten minutes later leave.

 **Lots of kissing in this chapter! I know you probably hate me for America marrying Liam but who knows what will happen? Anyways hope you enjoyed! I will try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So did you enjoy the last chapter? I wish that America could just be with both guys but that can't happen. So here is the next chapter. Sorry it's late.**

I walk into the dining hall; everyone is already eating and talking. I sit in my spot it front of America and she is looking down at her plate not even touching it. She looks up to see me she looks back down again. I look to see Liam is not in his chair. He isn't having breakfast, he isn't in the room. America starts talking to Phillip. Her laugh is so beautiful. Why was I such a jerk to America last night? She looks back down at her plate. She doesn't touch anything just looks at it.

"America are you okay?" Phillip looks at her.

"Of course!" America gives her breathtaking smile to Phillip.

"Hey, America do you have a dress for the Peace ball next week?" Daphne asks.

"Oh, yeah I have to get a dress for that." Princess Nicoletta mumbles.

"Yeah I do, you remember that dress shop we went to?" America looks at Daphne.

"Oh, yes. That woman was so nice. Wait the one you tired on?" Daphne gives America a questioning look.

"Not that one, she made me a dress as a gift." America pauses. "Because she thinks I'm going to be the best Queen the world has ever seen."

"I think she is right, you have made three allies since you have moved to England and that was what? Three months ago?" America nods.

"What Peace Ball, I thought you weren't having one this year?" My Mother asked. I looked at America with such hurt that she didn't invite us. "We are having one and I did invite you but Kriss said that you couldn't make but if you want to come that would be wonderful!"

"We would love to come, when is it?"

"Next Thursday." America looks at Kriss and me, her eyes glaring at Kriss.

"Oh, we have nothing that day or the next that are pressing so we would love to come!"

"I will let Sue know right away." America smiles as she says the name.

"Who is Sue?" Mother asks.

"My assistant, she has saved my butt a couple of times."

"America, where are you getting your wedding dress?" Daphne asks. It's like she is doing this just to hurt me.

"That same woman." America smiles and finally takes a bite of her food.

"Oh, no! The second runner up always has to go dress shopping with the Prince for their wedding." Mother yells. America goes very pale and looks like she has just been slapped. "I had no idea, NO ONE told me about that." America stare daggers at me.

"Oh, we can do it today if you like. I know Maxon won't be busy." Mother insist.

"Sure. What time works best for you?" America looks at me waiting for an answer.

"How about after breakfast?"

"That works, I will see you there in twenty minutes I have to go tell Liam." America says.

"Lady America." I maid runs through the door with a hand in her hand. "It's New Asia they want to know if you have made you decision." The poor maid is out of breath looking at America.

"Give me the phone, now." I have never seen America so rude to a maid. "Hello?"

"This is she." America doesn't move, it doesn't look like she is breathing she is just listening. "I had until tomorrow choose." America face is full of anger. She looks at my Father and then me. She looks like she is thinking hard. "No, that is outrageous! I will not accept these terms. You do not get to bully me in to this." America looks at me said for a minute. "Then put him on the PHONE!" Then America walks out.

"Oh, they want to know if America will do what they want." Leo and Phillip are whispering so my father can't hear but I can. "Of course they want it before the wedding but I think America will say no." Leo whispers.

"She will say yes, look at the way Maxon has been treating her the last few days of course she would say yes to New Asia." Phillip looks at me with hatred in his eyes.

"But she once loved him and maybe still does." Leo whispers.

"She does still love him, she just isn't in love with him."

"That's why she stares at him all the time." Leo mumbles.

"Remember he is the asshole that broke America. Remember what the first five days were like for her?" Phillip whispers so low I can barely make it out.

"Yes, I will never forget the look in her eyes." Leo stares at me. I finish my breakfast quickly and I get up and I'm almost at the door when my Mother. "Maxon don't leave so fast, you have to help America with the wedding dress." I turn around and smile at my Mother.

"Of course just had to arrange some changes in my day before I can fully help America." My Mother gives me a weird smile but starts talking to my Father. I turn around and start walking up to my study. I needed to think. What were Leo and Phillip talking about? Why did it matter how America felt about me with New Asia. What did they want from her?

The one thing I couldn't get out of my head was what Leo said _"Yes, I will never forget the look in her eyes."_ Did I hurt her that much? I thought she was in love with Aspen but was it me? I start to pace thinking of what pain America was in. The door burst open and in comes my Mother. "Maxon, you are late!" She yells. "Come down America should be there any moment!" I start walking to the door. My Mother walks behind me to make sure I don't ditch.

I get to the Womens Room and America is standing at the door talking to Liam. Her face light up and her eyes so worry free. Until she sees me and then all the worry comes back. "I better go, meet me at my room at noon for our date." Liam kisses America on the forehead and leaves. "Lady America." Three maids come running. The first one is Lucy, then Mary and lastly Anne. They hug America. "Hey, how are you guys?" America asks.

"We are fine my Lady, don't worry about us, okay." Anne says.

"Tell me if I need to, got it. " She looks at them and they all nod.

"I miss you." Lucy says.

"I miss you too, it's weird without you getting me ready for Balls."

"Oh, how many Balls have you been to since last time we saw you?" Anne asks.

"Ten."

"That is a lot, why so many?" Mary asks.

"I have no idea." America pauses. "I need you guys to help me find the perfect wedding dress."

"That is our job; we are forever your maids even if we don't work for you." A tear runs down America cheek. "Even if Maxon didn't want you don't mean we didn't" They all hug again.

"I know exactly how they feel." My Mother whispers to me. Kriss rounds a corner and joins us.

"Are we ready?" Kriss asks.

"Yes." We follow my Mother in and so does America and her maids. I sit on a couch with Kriss and my Mother sits on a chair. America and her maids go in the changing area. Celeste walks in and comes to sit with us. She sits to the chair next to my Mother.

"Why are you guys not asking about Liam?" America asks her maids. "You always asked what happened with Maxon and me."

"Liam is a player. He just is going to break your heart."

"Do you know what happened after the Selection to me?" No one talks. "I got to England and I just cried two hours on the plane which in my mind was pretty good seeing how I could barely breathe." America pauses. "Until we got their and Liam called me dear, after that something inside me broke. I fell to my knees and I couldn't stop crying. Liam picked me up and carried me up to his room. He said I was shaking so hard that he almost dropped me a couple times." America stops talking. "Five days I just stared at a wall. I couldn't form words or any thought that didn't have to do with Maxon. Five days I was in that dress you made for me. Five days of Liam talking to me and trying to get me to say anything back. Five days of him calling Celeste to talk to me telling me all the bad things about Maxon.

"On the fifth day Liam had enough of it so he picked me up and took me to the washroom. He took off that dress and put me in a bath. He washed my hair and my body. He helped me out got me some new clothes. Liam helped me through all of my pain. He didn't try to kiss me or anything else he was just there for me." America stops. "He helped me when the nightmares got bad. He held me in his arms to stop the shaking. Told me I was safe that no one could hurt me." My Mother looked at me and if looks could kill I would be six feet under.

"Last month I kissed Liam. I kissed him not the other way around. So he is not a player, you don't even know him and if you did you would be happy for me!"

"We had no idea Lady America. We are so sorry for being so rude." Anne says. I think Anne is the oldest and the smartest of the three.

"It's not the first time someone has told me that."

"So should you try on this one. It's simple but beautiful." Lucy says. I guess America nods because I don't hear anything. "Lady Celeste is that true about what America went through?" My Mother sounds worried.

"Yes, she was really sad after. Some of us called it broken."

"I wish I could have helped her. She could of talked to me." My Mother says and a tear rolls down her face.

"If it helps, she didn't talk to anyone for five days." Celeste whispers.

"That does not help if my baby was that." My Mother was lost for words. "Broken." Kriss tensed up beside me, probably because my Mother just called America her baby. America walked out of the changing room in a dress that is strapless and just white. The bodice is form fitting and then the dress becomes loose. It so plain and not the right dress. "I don't like this one." America says.

"It's not the right one, go try on some more." My Mother says.

By more I didn't think my Mother meant thirty more. None of them looked right or showed too much. I was getting tired and Kriss was annoyed. Mother was so happy and smiling so big. Celeste was happy too. America than walks out in another dress. It's not like the other ones.

It's a white dress, with long sleeved that are lace. The sleeves are off the shoulders. The lace is a flower pattern that covers the whole dress with white fabric under it. Half of the chest is lace showing the skin but before it shows too much cleavage it becomes a solid material. The bodice of the dress is from fitting. When it gets to the hips the dress becomes loose. At the end of the dress the lace becomes a train. It's not a big train but to too small. The dress is perfect.

"I love it!" America yells. Her smile is so beautiful right now and the dress is so beautiful on her.

"I love it too. You look like a princess!" My Mother gets up and hugs America. "You look beautiful my baby."

"Thank you Queen Amberly." America backs away from the hug. "I will go change out of it."

"Then I want to hear all about how you kissed Liam." My Mother yells. Then she turns to me as I'm getting up. "You are going to stay for this." Then she smiles again. Kriss looks like she could kill America. I close my eyes and America in her wedding dress pops in. I smile and wish that it would be our wedding.

"So America tell me about how you kissed Liam first?" I open my eyes to see America with a tiny blush on her cheeks. She smiles and looks at Celeste.

"One month ago I realized that I like Liam a lot and Celeste told me I needed to get back in the game. So it was his birthday and his Mother made him have a Ball. So I put on this Violet dress on. It showed a bit of cleavage and it had an open back. But when I got there he had a date. This blonde girl that was way more beautiful than me. So when I got there I danced with almost every guy there. Lots of them tried to feel me up and kiss me." America face is priceless with disgust.

"The night went on me dancing with every guy and all I wanted was to dance with Liam. I couldn't stop looking at his perfect body. I even called Celeste to ask how to be sexy. But still he wouldn't dance with me. So after a dance with some guy I walked out. I went up to my room and started crying. Liam came up to check on me and of course thought I was crying about Maxon. Then I yelled at him not to touch me when he tried to hug me." America looks at Celeste that has the weirdest look on her face.

"I remember how sad he looked when I told him not to touch me. Liam asked what was wrong and I told him I was crying because he wouldn't dance with me. Liam didn't get why I was upset so I had to spell it out for him my feelings." America suddenly goes redder. "Liam said he was a player and I would get hurt if we dated. I then kissed him in midsentence and when I pulled back I said 'then play me' now here I'm going to marry him." America gets up.

"Where are you going America." My Mother asks.

"I have a date with Liam, bye." She leaves and my Mother smile fades.

"Maxon, how could you do that to America." She roars. "You will be the kindest person to America, got it!" She glares at me. I nod.

"Meet me in the kitchen in an hour you two." I nod and walk out of the room.

"Want to go on a walk?" Kriss asks.

"No Dear, I have some paperwork to get done. See you in an hour." Kriss nods and leaves. I walk up to my room and I feel terrible. I caused all that pain for America. Why didn't I just let her explain I would be marrying her tomorrow.

I walk down an hour later to the kitchen. I see Marlee talking to some new maid. The new maid is singing a song. Her voice is so beautiful. "Oh, such a voice maybe you should have become a singer." Marlee giggles.

"I should have, my life we be so much easier." The girl says.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be best friends and you wouldn't have love you know who." Marlee winks.

"Oh, sure my life is all about love and guys. Come on Marlee, I live for more than just that." The girl sounds annoyed.

"I know, I know but I need to ask you something." Marlee smiles.

"Anything."

"Will you be my son, Godmother?" She yells.

"Yes, I love you and I'm going to love your child like it's my own." The girl says.

"Oh, good because the Godfather is going to be Maxon." The girl doesn't say anything.

"Kitchen girl." Kriss yells. Marlee turns around. "When you talk about Maxon you say his tittle. You don't have the right to just call him Maxon." The girl beside Marlee just stands still her back facing Kriss. I start to walk over and Kriss notices me. "Hello Maxon." She kisses my cheek.

"Kriss why are you being rude to this maid? She has been a good friend of mine and she has the right to call me Maxon!" Kriss looks at me.

"Sorry Maxon, I just thought it was improper and she needed to know." Kriss says.

"Very well." Marlee cries out in pain. The girl turns around and it's America.

"Ames, it hurts." America moves Kriss and me out of the way.

"Marlee, I want you to sit down." Marlee does. "And will one of you call the doctor!" Kriss nods and goes. "It hurts what happens if, if he dies."

"Don't talk like that, okay?" America is hugging Marlee. "I won't let that happen, you do know how much power I hold being the next Queen of England?" Marlee nods. "So if you have me and you also have Maxon as a friend then I can't see anything that could affect your baby." Marlee cries out in pain again.

The doctor walks in and goes on the floor. "Hi, I'm here to help." Marlee nods.

"She is in a lot of pain and I had no idea what to do. I didn't know if I should move her or stay here." America says.

"You did a good job, I'm going to bring to the hospital wing." Just then Carter shows up.

"America I got it from here, thank you." Carter says.

"Anytime." Then the doctor takes Marlee and Carter follows.

"America why are you down in the kitchen?"

"To see my best friend one last time before I leave this place forever and never come back." She stops. "Or not allowed to come back as you said." I can see from the corner of her eyes tears running down her cheeks.

"America, I didn't mean that." I say.

"Yes you did Maxon. I have to go." She leaves and Kriss comes back.

"That kitchen maid is going to be okay, right?" Kriss asks.

"I don't know Kriss, I just don't know." I walk out and go to my study. I need to think about a lot of things.


	8. Chapter 8

**So are we ready for the next chapter? I hope so…here it goes chapter 8! All right goes to Keira Cass!**

I stand in the Hospital Wing waiting to hear how Marlee is doing. Liam is holding my hand and just being here for me. His hand was warm and like home in a weird way. Maxon was here to looking worst then me. Liam leans down and kisses me on the cheek. I smile up at him and he then kisses my lips. He pulls back too soon and I have to hide my disappointment.

We stand there another ten minutes until the doctor tells us we can see her. Liam stays outside and says he will be waiting. I walk in a Marlee looks fine. She is smiling and talking to Carter. Maxon is confused too. "Hey." I say rushing over to her.

"America, Maxon you are both here!" She looks at Carter and leaves but before kisses Marlee on the forehead. I look at her and she looks at me and then Maxon. "Are you okay, do you need anything?" Maxon says grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I kind of faked it."

"What?" I yell. Marlee looks at me and I give her a glare. "I thought something went wrong."

"I know, I know I just needed you to together." She looks at Maxon. "I can't have my son Godparents ready to kill each other because if anything happened I need to know that you both will be there for him." Her voice breaks.

"No, honey of course we would put away our dislikes for each other if he needed us." I say. I go and hug her. "But if you do this again I may have a heart attack." I say and she starts to laugh.

"Hey, I think you two have parties to get to and I have a husband to be with so you to go have fun!"

"Fine but I going to see you tomorrow before I have to leave, okay?" Marlee nods. "Bye." Maxon stays behind and I don't ask why. I got out of the room and Liam comes to me. He hugs me and I hug him back. "Is she okay?" He looks worried.

"Yeah, now I have to get ready for a party so I will see you later tonight!" I let go of the hug and go to get ready.

Katie helped me tonight. She put me in a pink dress. It showed in my opinion way to much cleavage. The bodice was tight. It doesn't have much design it is very plain dress but very sexy. The bottom of the dress is flowy and goes down to the floor. My makeup is still light. My hair straight. Celeste walks into my room. She is in her usual sexy dress. It's black tonight and tight. A slit down the right thigh.

"Damn girl didn't know you had a body." I blush and walk to my door.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"No, I hate Kriss. She is such a bitch." I giggle and we start for the Womens Room.

We make it down and Kriss is sitting with some friends. Elise is there and the rest I have no idea who they are. I wonder if they are all Rebels. I sit down beside Elise and she looks annoyed. I sit next to her and she turns to me. "They are all a bunch of bitches." I have never heard Elise talk that way.

"I knew they would be." I whisper back. Kriss starts talking about her and Maxon have a love so big. Then it becomes gift time. The first one is something that made me want to vomit thinking about her and Maxon using it. The next was lingerie. It was blue and it didn't match Kriss's skin ton. Ten minutes later it was my gift. Kriss opened it and she actually smiled.

"Oh, America it's beautiful." I got her and Maxon a one week vacation to a small little house in Italy.

"I hope you guys enjoy it." I smile. Celeste has a smirk on her face and it takes me everything not to laugh.

"America, can you come with me to my room I forgot something." Celeste says.

"Okay." I get up and follow her. She goes up to the third floor. To Maxon room and knocks on the door. A guard answer and lets us in. Liam stands up right away and before I knew it his arms are tightly wrapped around me. I feel myself melting into him. "Hello, Love." I look up at him and I go on my tip toes and kiss him. I pull back and hug him again. "Did you miss me that much?" Liam raises a brow.

"Yes, but I wasn't the one to wanted to come up." I let go of the hug and look for Celeste. She is at the bar. "Is that why you made me come up here?" I eye her.

"America I could not take one more of those pink drinks. I needed a real one I thought you would want on too after seeing all those gifts." An image of one gift popped into my head. Will Maxon like what Kriss will be wearing tomorrow?

"No thank you Celeste." I turn back to Liam want his hand in mine. I grab his hand and hold it tightly.

"Okay, but I hope you can take all Kriss's talk about Maxon sober." Celeste takes a big sip. I turn to face Liam. He looks down at me like he's trying to read my mind. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me. "Stop hugging, if I wasn't allowed my girlfriend than you weren't allowed to have yours." Aspen declares. I see Maxon in the corner of my eye looking at me.

"Fine, Legar." Then Liam kisses me once more and pulls back way to soon. "Goodbye Love." Then I go and try not to roll my eyes as Kriss talks about her and Maxon love.

The next morning I get up. Katie starts to get me ready and doesn't let me look once. I can tell she is curling my hair but that was it. It felt like hours later when she was done my hair and makeup. She starts to put my dress on but still won't let me open my eyes. "Okay open."

It's a strapless. The bodice has peacock design. The gold and dark blue pop. The dress starts to flow at the hips. The peacock design stops at mid-thigh and the dress becomes all black .I turn around and see the back is lace. I love and try to hug Katie but she won't let me. "You need to get down before everyone leaves." She says. I nod and head down to the main doors. I get there and Liam wraps me up in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Love." He whisper and takes my hand. We walk to the car.

I don't pay attention through any of the drive or ceremony. Until Maxon was about to say I do. He looks in my eyes before he says it. I try to tell him with my eyes don't do it. Be with me. Love me. Marry me. But he turns around and the two words that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "I do." Then he kisses Kriss.

My face fell for a moment but then I clapped along with the rest of the room and put a smile on my face even though I was breaking again. I want him to say he said the wrong thing but I know he won't. Maybe he does love Kriss. Maybe he just wanted my body and not me as a person. I have to believe that instead because if he does still love me then he ruined both our lives.

We go back to the palace and Kriss and Maxon have their first dance. Then we have dinner and then Liam and I hit the dance floor. I hold him close to me needed to feel him against me. "Are you okay Love?" I look up into his eyes.

"If you kiss me." I say. He leans down and softly kisses me. He pulls back and I lay my head on his chest.

"You look stunning today. Maybe better than Kriss." Liam always knows how to make me laugh.

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, her dress looks like something you would wear."

"I know, but I would look better in it." Liam starts to laugh. "Hey can I go see Marlee?" Liam looks down at me. "Of, course." Liam lets go of me and kisses me on the cheek. I leave the room and head down to Marlee little apartment. I knock on the door. Carter opens it.

"Hello America." Carter opens the door and I walk in. Marlee is on the couch reading a book. She looks up and sees it's me. "America." She gets up and hugs me. Each hug I think is going to be the last. I breathe her scent in. "America you are squeezing me to death." Marlee chocks.

"Sorry." I let go and look at my best friend. Not just look but _look._

"America, are you okay?" She sounds worried.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow." I say.

"Oh, you are leaving that soon?" Marlee looks sad.

"Yeah, but I will see you again soon" _lie_ "I promise." I hug her again and want to stay longer.

"Promise me you will call if you need anything." I say.

"Yeah, I will and you too." She hugs me again. "You aren't coming back are you?" Marlee whispers.

"No" I whisper back. "But you will always be my best friend." I say trying not to cry. She holds me tighter.

"Don't leave me."

"I will always be here for you." I promise her. "I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too." We hug one last time and then I leave. I don't cry not yet. I have to go back to the party. I get back and find Liam. I need his arms wrapped around me. He does that I feel a tiny bit better. We dance a few more songs but I don't feel good anymore. I need to go to sleep.

"Ready for bed, Love." I nod and Liam picks me up bridal style and takes me up to bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up to strong arms wrapped around me. Liam staring at me with such love. "Morning, Love." He holds me tighter and I realize his chest is bare. "Morning bare chest." Liam laughs and kisses my forehead. "Katie packed all your clothes last night, so all you have to do is get dressed and brush your teeth. Maybe your hair too. Then we go home." I get up and see a dress laying on a couch. It's a simple pink dress. I also see a pair of underwear and new bra. I pick my clothes up and head to the washroom.

Ten minutes Liam and I are in the front entrance saying goodbye. Queen Amberly hugs me first. I hug her back and she whispered "I love you." Then she let go and I smile. Then Kriss hugs me and lastly Maxon. He hugs me. I hold on to him. I don't want to let go. And then I say it just loud enough he can only hear it. "I love you, sorry you couldn't trust me." He lets go and looks at me. I don't know what I just did but I feel it was a mistake. He is married and not mine.

"Goodbye Lady America." He says. I get his message. He is saying we are done for good now.

"Goodbye Prince Maxon." With that Liam and I leave.

The plane ride was long. I couldn't fall asleep and I kept thinking about Maxon. I wonder if Kriss was any good in the bedroom. I shake my head, why do I even care? When we finally get back home Liam and I go to our room. He doesn't talk much on our way up but I don't mind. We get up and he kisses me. I kiss him too. This kiss is different we are putting all our feelings in this one kiss. My hands go to his hair and his to my waist pulling me closer. He opens the door and when we are both inside he locks the door.

I lay on my bed beside Liam. My head is on his bare chest. His arms wrapped around me. He is tracing my left arm. It tickles and I start to laugh. "It's good to be home." Liam stops tracing my arm. "And good to be in bed with you." He winks and of course I laugh. "But we do have to go down for dinner." I pout and Liam decides to kiss me and my pout becomes a smile.

After I have a shower and dry my hair. I get a pair of jeans on with a T-shirt. Liam says no is here just the family. He is in jeans too. He still hasn't put on his top yet. "Liam please put on your top."

"Do you not like what you see?" He pretends to be sad.

"I love what I see but don't really want anyone else to see you because you are all mine." He kisses me and goes to put his top back on. "But have it off as soon as we get back." Liam takes my hand in his and we start to the dining room. This palace is much older and has more character than Maxon's. We make our way downstairs and Liam opens the door. Inside I see three people with red hair and they all come running to me. My family is here! I don't see Kenna or James but they might be with the baby. May hugs me first talking about how she loves it here. Mom hugs me saying how proud she is of me. And then Gerad starts crying when he hugs me. "I won't leave you again. I promise." He nods into my chest and I let him go and look at Liam. "And this is Liam my fiancé." Liam puts his hand out to my Mother but she hugs him instead. "I am so happy that you make my daughter happy." And then she pulls back and looks at the two of us.

"Okay, I want to say America why do sexy as hell guys keep falling for you." May ask?

"Do not use that language young lady." Mother yells. Liam wraps his arm around my waist.

"Maybe because America is sexy as hell." He looks down at May. Her face was bright red. She went back to the table and sat beside Liam little sister Ada. She is the same age as May and looks like have the same type of mind. They are both boy crazy. Mom goes to sit next to Liam Mom. "Thank you." I say.

"Happy Birthday America, I love you." At that moment I knew my true feelings. I love Maxon in a different way now but Liam knows me more than Maxon. Liam is with me for the good and the bad. Liam makes me feel like the only girl in the world. He is amazing and perfect and mine. I love Liam. I love Maxon but I'm in love with Liam.

"I love you too."

 **Did you see that coming? What is Maxon going to do? Hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here goes chapter 9! Sorry for such a long wait!**

Liam warm underneath my head. His one arm around my waist the other holding the book we are reading together. His voice changes when it's a female character talking or male. I haven't really paid attention for the last three chapters. I just listening to his heart beat. It was strong and healthy.

"Are you even paying attention America." Liam stops reading and looks down at me.

"No, I was just listening to your heart beat." Liam kisses the top of my head. I bring him closer to me.

"We have to go greet our first guests." Liam stands up and puts his hand out to help me up. I take and soon I'm on my feet. "Can we go to our room so I can fix my hair?"

"Yes, Love." We walk up to our room and I head to the washroom to fix my hair. I look at the full length mirror first. The dress is intricate small dress, sheer bodice with intricate curving patterns of leaves and vines. White. A gold belt right under the ribs. At the hips the small fitting dress has a long white opaque over skirt that drapes down the down to the feet. So basically a long skirt with a slit over a short dress. The neckline is a choker.

My hair has a leaf in it but beside that it still had perfect curls. I walk back out and Liam is on the couch. He looks up and checks out my body for the millionth time today. "You like what you see?" I mock.

"Yes, you look beautiful today. I love you." He stands up and I kiss him. We break away and look into each other eyes.

"I love you too." We start walking down to greet our guests. I stand beside Liam and he stands beside his parents. Queen Amberly walked in the door holding King Clarkson hand. They walk up to us and Queen Amberly hugs me. I hug back and she pulls back with a smile on her face. "You look stunning my Dear."

"Oh, thank you." King Clarkson looks at me and I feel like he is checking me out. I feel gross and I want to cover myself up. Liam senses it to and puts his arm around my waist. Kriss comes up beside Queen Amberly. She looks like she is a jealous. Maxon looks like he is checking me out too but it doesn't creep me out.

"Hello, welcome to our home. We are glad you could make it." I say in a warm and fuzzy voice.

"Thank for having our family." Queen Amberly says to Liam's Mom.

"If you would like we can show you were you are staying." I say.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" Kriss says. Liam kisses me on the cheek.

"Meet me in our room when you are done we have some paperwork." I nod and head to the second floor east. I open a door and it is a living room. A couch and a TV in the middle. A table with four chairs. Two doors on either side of the room. "Those doors are to your bedrooms. Each room has a washroom. This is a hang out area. If you need anything." Liz walks in the door. "Liz will get you anything you need if your maid can't find it. Liz is amazing and will do anything you want within reason."

"Thank you." Maxon says.

"Okay, I have some paper work that I have to get done. Tomorrow is the Ball. Tonight is just a casual dinner." I say.

"Okay, see you at dinner." I walk out feeling weird with them in my house. I walk through the bedroom door and Liam lips crush mine. "You took a long time." He starts to kiss my neck.

"Liam let's get our paperwork done first." I saw going over to our table. I see the paper that has haunted me all week. New Asia treaty they want me to sign.

"Are you going to sign it?" Liam asks. I look at him and don't know what to say. If I sign this then I have to tell all the information about Maxon. If I don't they will bomb Illea. "I think I will sign it." Liam hands me a pen and I put the date and my signature. I feel weird about this. "You are doing the right thing." He hugs me.

"It doesn't feel right; I will have to tell them every single detail about him. They want know about our relationship." Liam looks down at me.

"Would you feel better if they bombed Maxon country?"

"No, I would feel sick." I close my eyes trying to not cry.

"Okay, lets do some paperwork done." Liam and I talk about what we want to do with some of our programs we run and ones we want to start until dinner. We go down hand in hand. We get down to the dining room. May was sitting with Ada most likely talking about some guy. Gerad is talking to Maxon with a smile on his face. Maxon is smiling too. I wonder if Maxon chose me would he and Gerad be close?

I sit in my spot beside Liam. On his left Gerad. I started eating my food. It was so good and creamy. I was fully enjoying my food and then Gerad starts to talk to me. "Ames, will you tuck me in tonight?" He sounds sad.

"Yes, I will every night until you are eighteen." I smile but Liam starts to laugh.

"I don't think that will be okay when I have a girlfriend." Gerad says.

"Oh, you think you are going to have girlfriend before eighteen?" I say.

"Yes, but will you tuck me in? I missed you for the six months I didn't see you." A tear runs down my face.

"I will tuck you in, okay?" Gerad nods. We go back to eating.

"America!" Two female voices yell. I look behind me and see Daphne and Nick running to me.

"When did you get here?" I ask hugging them both.

"About ten minutes ago. We thought that we could have a little party?" Daphne says.

"A party? I don't know last time I was forced to get a tattoo and that was painful." I eye both of them.

"Oh so what you don't trust us?" Nick crosses her arms.

"Fine but if anything happens to these." I point at my chest. "I will kill you." We are laugh and hug each other one more time.

"Okay but I have to tuck in Gerad and then I'm all yours." I say. I check ,mywatch it's almost eight Gerad bedtime. "Gerad lets go get ready for bed." Gerad is at my side in a second. He takes my hand and we start walking to his room. He gets his PJ's and I make him brush his teeth. He crawls in and I make sure all the blankets are good. I lay down and cuddle him until he falls asleep. "Goodnight." I get up and head downstairs.

The doors to the 'hang out room' and everyone (the young people) are sitting at the table. I go in and take the empty one beside Liam. "Hey, Love did he fall asleep?" Liam tucks a lose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah."

"Good, now do you want to play a game?" I nod. "Okay you write a question on this piece of paper and put it in the middle." Liam hands me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote the first thing that came to mind.

 _How old were you when you had your first kiss?_

I put it in the middle and wait for Liam to tell me what to do. Then Liam picks up one and reads it out.

"When was the first time you fell in love?" Liam looked down. "I was nineteen and that's when I knew. She was beautiful and had brown hair and green eyes."

"I was sixteen. He was tall and had blonde hair but I wouldn't tell him it because we were best friends." Daphne says. I know she is talking about Maxon. I had to hold back a laugh.

"I was seventeen when first time falling in love happened to me." Nick said.

"I was eighteen when I first fell in love." Kriss says.

"I was nineteen when I laid eyes on her." Maxon said. He didn't say if it was Kriss but the way she was smiling looked like she thought it was her.

"I was sixteen the first time but it wasn't the love I felt for this other guy." I say. Maxon eyes flicker on to me . "Next question please." I say going red in the face. Liam picks up out another one.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Liam stops and thinks about it. "I was sixteen."

"I was seventeen." Nick says.

"I was fifteen when I first had my first kiss." Daphne says proudly.

"I was eighteen." Kriss says.

"I was nineteen." Maxon stares at me and my heart skips a beat.

"I was fifteen too." I whisper.

"Who was it with?" Liam asks. I look at him for a second.

"I was dared to kiss this guy named Ryan." I say my face going bright red.

" _Dared_ ." Liam says slowly. I nod. "Next question." Liam says as he picks one up. "What's one thing you did that you wish you could take back." Liam looks at the paper for a minute. "Beating up my best friend because someone told me he slept with my girlfriend and he didn't." Liam finishes.

"I wish that I didn't call tattoo America boob." Daphne says.

"I wish I didn't mess up things for my brother with America." Nick says like her brother loved me or something.

"I wish that I didn't try so hard in the Selection if I only knew Maxon true feelings." Kriss says. It takes everything in me not to laugh.

"I wish that I told my feelings for you sooner." Maxon says to Kriss and I have to try not to vomit.

"I wish I didn't enter the Selection." I blurt out on my turn. Maxon face turns from hurt to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, next question." Liam pulls out another one. "How many people in this room have you seen without a top?" Liam looks at me. "Only two people."

"One." Daphne says winking at me.

"Two." Nick giggles.

"One." Kriss says looking at Maxon. Does she know about his back? Why can't I stop thinking about him.

"Two." Maxon says looking at Kriss. It was my turn. I looked at me lap.

"Two." I say and Liam holds on to my hand. He brings his lips to my forehead.

"Okay last question. How many Princes have you fell in love with."

"Zero." Liam says.

"Zero." Daphne says.

"Zero." Nick says.

"One." Kriss smiles at Maxon.

"Zero." Maxon says. They all look at me and my heart starts to beat faster and my palms warm. I need to go and now. Just then a maid walks through the door. Phone in hand.

"Lady America." She greets with a smile on her face. She is a life saver. "It's Prince Phillip."

"Thank you, Kiah." She smiles at me handing the phone over. "Hello."

"America, I have a girls, A girl she will be at the ball tomorrow is that okay? I like her a lot." Phillip's voice full of joy.

"That will be fine Phillip, let me go over the details we talked about yesterday." I say sounding all business like.

"We have nothing else to talk about America. Why are you pretending?" Phillip asks.

"I know but we still need to go over the details before you get here tomorrow." I stand up. I kiss Liam on the forehead and leave the room.

"What's wrong America?" He sounds alert.

"You know that question game?" I ask.

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"The question was 'how many Princes have you fell in love with' and Maxon was sitting across from me and Liam beside me. I just needed to get out of there and you called at the right moment." I smile at myself thinking about how good the saving was.

"I'm so glad I could help, that would be awkward for me too."

"I wish I could just forget about Maxon. Now have to see him everywhere I go. It's so hard you know? And since I started dating Liam I can't talk to him about it anymore." Phillip doesn't say anything but I know he gets it.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow. Stay strong." I smile and hang up the phone. I walk back to the room with the phone in my hand. Everyone looked at me. I sit down beside Liam and still hold the phone. Liam looks at me but doesn't ask what's up. Kriss is talking about her and Maxon honeymoon.

"Oh, Liam thank you for the gift to go stay at that cute little house." Kriss says. She does realize that I was the one that rented that stupid house. I need another drink, oh wait I haven't got one.

"America was the one that got it, I had nothing to do with it." Liam pulls me into a sideways hug.

"Then thank you America." Kriss beams. I give her a fake smile. I place my head on Liam shoulder feeling tired.

"No problem Kriss anytime." I say and yawn.

"Someone tired?" Liam mocks. I yawn again and Liam smiles down his perfect smile at me.

"No, I just yawned." In one move Liam held me in bridal style.

"You are going to bed and actually sleep tonight. You have a busy day tomorrow." I yawn again and Liam chuckles.

"Goodnight everyone." I say as Liam takes me to our room. He is so careful taking me up the stairs and I start to fall asleep as we walk up.

I wake up in the middle of the night wide awake. I get up and see that Liam but me in my night gown. I grab a house coat and head to the gardens. My feet move quickly like they are being pulled to something. I start to run and get to the garden. I start to walk around looking at the flowers. The garden is a greenhouse but still always warm. I forgot to put my shoes on so my feet are bare. I take a sharp turn and bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say without looking at the person. But I take a breath and smell the scent of the person. Maxon. "It's not a problem Lady America." He has his Prince voice on.

"No Prince Maxon, I wasn't watching where I was going. I just needed to be in the garden." I look down and see he has bare feet too. Then I see that he has a housecoat on too.

"You look like you just got out of bed." Maxon says looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do I have bed head or something? I didn't even check how I look. From your face pretty shitting." Maxon laughs and I start to laugh too.

"I have never heard you say that before it sounded weird." Maxon says.

"Oh, sorry I was being improper around you, Silvia would be so disappointed with me. " Maxon starts to laugh.

"No, she is quite livid when she heard you made three new allies. So was my Father I think he was for the first time upset that I didn't choose you." His smile fades.

"If you want to him to be more pissed off than you can tell him my fourth is New Asia." I say with a smile.

"Wait? How did you do that?" Maxon ask so fast.

"I don't know, they called me first to talk. Now here we are." I put my arms up.

"You are going to be the world's best Queen someday." Maxon looks at a blue flower beside us.

"I don't think so, I'm not that good at my job." That was a lie, a totally lie.

"That's a lie, my Mom talks about you all the time. Kriss hates it. She always like 'America started a new program' or 'America is such a strong and wonderful women. One day she will be the best Queen ever''"

"She told me she loved me last week before I left." I say with worry in my voice.

"She does, she has told me on many occasions how stupid I was to let you go." Maxon looks into my eyes.

"It's me the one to blame, plus who knows if it would have worked out? Kriss will be better for you." Lie.

"I don't know about that. This week on that trip you got for us, we didn't have a connection. She is nice yes but besides that no connection." Maxon rubs the back of his neck.

"Sometimes it's hard to see a connection but one is always there." I say another lie.

"Do you have a connection with Liam?" Maxon asks.

"Yeah, it's weird though." I say not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"What's weird about it?"

"I always want to be touching him. Like holding his hand or his arm around my waist stuff like that." I yawn, feeling tired again.

"You should go to bed." I nod.

"Goodnight." I leave the garden and go back to my room. Liam is still sleeping. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep.

The morning comes to fast and I don't want to get up. Liam is already up and I know that Liam will come and get me up any minute. I feel a shift in the bed and know it's Liam. His fingers touch my cheek. He's always so soft when trying to wake me up. "America, honey you need to get up." Liam whispers.

"Only if you kiss me." I wine. Liam does what I ask even though I have morning breath. It's a soft kiss but perfect way to wake up. I finally open my eyes and scan the room. It bright with the curtains already open. The washroom door is open and Liam forgot to turn the light off. I look and see that my maid Katie is waiting for Liam to leave to get me ready for this big day.

I yawn as I try to get up. Liam helps me get up so I can't go back to sleep. He holds me in a tight hug. I sink into him and I feel him do the same. "Breakfast is in an hour, I have a meeting with King Clarkson and then I will come up and we can walk together." I nod. "I love you." Liam kisses my lips and starts walking to the door.

"Love you too." I say as Katie starts walking towards me.

"I was thinking a simple grey long sleeved dress today and have grey high heels too." I nod not really caring. Tonight was the ball and I can't wait. I quickly get my night gown off and headed out to the washroom and took a short shower. When I got out I put my robe on and opened the door for Katie to come in. I sit at my makeup vanity.

"You look much better America." I smile as she starts to blow dry my hair. When she is finished she starts gossiping. "Did you know that Sandy started dating a lawyer?" Sandy is a head maid. I'm happy that she found someone.

"Is she happy?" I ask.

"Yes she is very happy America. Also Princess Kriss has been asking around about your dress to the maids."

"They all think I'm wearing blue, right?" I smile thinking about how Kriss is trying to steal my colour. Let her have it.

"Yes but we both know you are not wearing blue." Katie has her wicked smile on.

"Good." I say as she done straighten my hair. We go back out to the bedroom area and she gives me my dress. I get everything on and see I still have twenty minutes before breakfast. I start doing paperwork and signing things. After signing all the paperwork I take it to my office. I don't pay much attention to where I'm going until I bump into someone.

I look up and see that it's Liam. "Where are you going?" Liam says as he puts his hands on my hips.

"To put these in my office and then wait for you to go down for breakfast." I say trying not to blush.

"Oh, I will walk with you to your office if you like?" I nod and Liam laughs his perfect laugh. We walk hand in hand to my office dropping off the paperwork. I put it on my desk and then we head down to breakfast.

As we enter ten maids come and need help with setting up the ball room and this and that. Liam laughs as he lets go of my hand and heads to the table. It takes ten minutes for them to leave. I tell them to do this and then they all had another question. Annoying.

Once I'm beside Liam holding his hand my smile returns. "I can't wait to see your dress tonight, Love."

"You are going to love it, Liam." I say smiling at hopefully what his reaction will be.

"How much?" He is just fishing for answer.

"You will want to retire to our room as soon as possible." I say with a wink. People start coming in and sitting down . Maxon is in front of me. He looks tired. Kriss beside him whispering something to him but he doesn't look like he cares.

Daphne is beside me on my left talking about how gross they are. Even though she won't say it she still loves Maxon. "Daphne you need to find something else to talk about. He circles my head enough."

"I know it's just with you he wasn't this gross, I mean look at him." I look up and see Maxon staring at us. "He probably had sex all night with that whore." I look at Daphne and she looks dead serous.

"You don't think he would look like that me?" I say kind of hurt.

"America I just hate Kriss. She is such a." I eye Daphne and she stops talking.

"You would hate me if Maxon choose me."

"But I would learn to love you but her no way in hell will I ever be friends with her. She's a fake." Daphne almost hates Kriss more than me. I mean I thought Kriss was my friend but she hates me.

"Daphne shut up." Nick says very loud. The whole table looks at her and I start to laugh.

"Whatever Nick I was just telling America my thoughts."

"I don't think America wants to hear." Nick laughs.

"It fine Daphne, it's priceless to hear you swear and talk about the person you hate at the moment. It gives me a good laugh." Daphne looks at me.

"I will hate her forever not just in this moment."

"Okay." I say taking a bite of fruit. "Being your best friend I will hate her too."

"Thank you America." We both laugh and the table is still looking at us.

"America." I turn to see Liam looking at me.

"Liam."

"You have a maid that needs help." I look up and see a maid. She has papers in her hands.

"Let me see those." She passes it to me.

"I don't know where you wanted your family." I point at the table beside May new crushfamily.

"Here, do you need anything else?"

"No America that will be all." She leaves the room and Liam has his proud face on.

"What." I yell.

"I just love you a lot."

"I love you too now stop staring at me like that or else I won't get any work done today." Liam laughs and whispers in my ear. "No promises."

After breakfast I was in the Ball Room preparing all day. I didn't even have lunch. So many things needed to be done and so little time. At five I was done and the ball starts in two hours. I ran up to my room and Katie had everything ready.

"America you are cutting it close." She says as she starts curling my hair.

"I know but people needed me." Soon she was done my hair and I was thankful. Until she started my makeup. I'm going to wear a bit more makeup tonight. Because I know Kriss is trying to dress like me and look more like me. Kriss wanted to know what colour my dress is today and I said blue but of course it's not.

Once Katie was done with my face she helped me get into my dress. It was skin tight but worth it. I walked to the mirror to look at myself. I looked at the dress first. It was beautiful and made me look sexy. The bodice form fitting, is a transparent light dusky brown colour but still covers all the essential parts. It had gold swirling things. I didn't know what they were supposed to be but they made the dress pop. The back was the same but stayed transparent not hiding any of my back. At the hips it flows a bit more but still is form fitting it goes all the way to the ground. It not transparent as after my hips.

My makeup is dark. Katie used the same colour of eye shadow as the dress. My lips are gold, I think she did that to tell if I'm kissing Liam and wrecking her master piece. I look sexy and it looks amazing with my curly hair. "Do you like it?" Katie asks.

"I love it." I say and turn around to see Liam at my door. His smile is big and he looking up and down my body.

"Liam." He doesn't look up. "My face is up here." He looks into my eyes. His blue pools looking into mine.

"You look beautiful and sexy and hot." He comes up in front of me. "And royal." He tries to kiss me but Katie yells at him.

"Do not kiss her until at least until the dancing starts, I want to keep this master piece at least that long so keep your tongue in your mouth." Katie yells as she walks out.

"I guess I can't kiss you until we dance." I nod. "But I can hold your hand." I nod. "Good." Liam comes up and grabs my hand. "Ready, Love?"

"If you are Love?" We both start laughing as we make our way down to the Ball Room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews it brings a smile to my face with each one I read so thank you so much for making me smile and feel good about my writing! Here goes the ball. What will Kriss do when she sees America.**

The Ball was huge; the room was filled with almost every leader in the world. Kriss was holding my hand and talking about how she loved the decorations. The decoration are gold and a dark brown. You didn't think that it would look good together but they do. America and English royalty aren't here yet but will be soon. I look at Kriss again trying to wonder why she is dressing and acting like America.

Her dress is a light blue dress that flows to the ground. It doesn't match her skin tone and blue isn't really her colour. Her hair is in a French braid. Her makeup is light and she is talking about how she wants to help lower castes to the Queen of Italy. Her hand is holding mine tight. I wish she would let my hand go. But no she holds it for dear life.

Suddenly the room goes silent. I look at the door and see them being opened.

"Queen Abigail and King Adam." The announcer announces. They walk in and have smile on their faces. They move aside and wait for America and Liam to come in.

"Lady America and Prince Liam." They walk in and America is breathtaking. Her dress is sexy and beautiful on her. Her gold lips make you want to kiss them but I know I can't. Liam I bet will be kissing them tonight after the party. I know it shouldn't but it still sickens me to think of another man touching America. The announcer tells everyone it's dinner and to find our table.

I sit down and see my meal is already here. It's sushi. America is making the countries that want a new allies to have some of each other's food. New Asia is having poutine. I have no clue what it is. America said when she was looking into our countries food history that Illea didn't have food that was from our country so she choose Canada a country that use to be were Illea stands. She choose this thing called poutine. I have no idea what it is but I think it will be better than this.

I'm not a fan of sushi since my awful experience when I was thirteen. I sit down and eat most of it before a nice waiter takes it from me. Then after everyone has finished America goes on the stage. It still takes my breath away just looking at her.

"Hello Leaders of the world! Tonight is our 76th annual Peace Ball!" The crowd goes wild. "It is truly amazing how many countries are here tonight!" America smiles and looks at me for a second but looks away before anyone will notice. "I hope you have an amazing time and I hope to talk to each one of you tonight, so enjoy and have fun." She walks off the stage and goes to the dance floor were Liam is waiting. He kisses her on the lips and when they pull back they are both laughing.

"Want to dance Maxon?" Kriss asks.

"Of course Dear." I take her hand and we go to the dance floor. We start to dance but Kriss doesn't seem into it. She staring something. I look to see what it was. She's staring at America.

"She was supposed to wear this colour of blue. Her maid said she was braiding her hair in a French braid. It was going to look like she was copying me but then she shows up in this?" Kriss shakes her head. "She looks like a slut." Kriss says rolling her eyes.

"No she doesn't Kriss."

"You don't see it because you're a guy." Kriss looks up into my eyes. " She is nothing but a five."

"She is more than a five and more than you. She is perfect and kind. She gives more love to the world than you would ever know but all you do is call her names. You do realize she is more powerful than you and me. You shouldn't be saying these things in her house. I thought you were different than Celeste but I guess I was wrong." Kriss has angry in her eyes. She lets go of me and heads straight for America. I follow.

"They said you were going to wear blue." Kriss says.

"I was and then a little fairy said someone was asking around on what I was going to wear and at the last moment decided to change my dress just in case someone were to wear the same colour."

"You look like Celeste." Kriss spits.

"You look like your trying to be me but not doing a good job at it." Liam laughs but controls it after I give him the evil eye.

"At least I don't look like I'm trying to get laid."

"Kriss unlike you I don't need to pretend to be someone else to get laid." Kriss starts to lift her hand to slap America but America grabs her hand just before it touches her skin.

"Kriss I want you to think long and hard before you slap me. In the world food chain I'm several levels above you and I can also break the treaty if you choose to harm me in any way. That can be physical or verbally. Now I don't think King Clarkson would like that very much. He didn't like my temper when I was in the Selection, he wouldn't like Maxon's wife to have a temper after he got rid of me." America looks at me.

"Maxon if she can't control herself and keeps doing this I will end the treaty do you understand." I nod. "Now Liam may I have this dance?" Liam nods and they go back to dancing. What just happened?

"You might not be around for too long." Kriss mumbles thinking I can't hear.

Kriss and I dance a bit but I can't touch her or look at her. She was so rude to America for not wearing blue. Soon the part of the evening that I hate the most is about to happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we now have entered the best part of the event. We pick out names from these two hats. One has all the ladies in the room the other the men. Your name will be chosen and at the same time another royal. Then you dance together for three songs." The guy starts picking out names but my name isn't called for a while. Kriss has to dance with Phillip's little brother.

"Lady America and Prince Maxon." I think my jaw hit the ground. America starts walking over to me. She is so beautiful tonight. As she walks over I can't stop looking at her eyes. Her blue eyes that stole my heart. How her blue eyes sparkle in this light.

"Maxon may I have this dance?' I look at her and she's even more beautiful in this moment.

"I wold love to." I take her hand and we start to dance. I like being close to her. I love having my hand on her hip just for a little bit. We dance to our first song just looking into each other eyes. Her smile makes my heart hurt. I know she is happy and loves Liam but what if? What if we were together right now would she be happy? I know I would be happy.

I always dream of that morning waking up with America head on my chest. I remember how I stared at her peaceful face before she woke up. How she talked in her sleep saying how much she loved me. How perfect she is. I wish I would have listened.

"Maxon what are you thinking about?" America looks at me.

"Of that morning before everything went to Hell."

"I think of that morning too." America looks down at our feet.

"You do?"

"Of course I do Maxon. The first month I couldn't stop thinking about it. Every detail, every kiss. I still do you will always." America looks up at me and she stops dancing. "I know I shouldn't say this but I love you Maxon. I love you so much but we both made our choses. I just want you to know that you are not alone in wanting to know what if? But I love Liam now and we fit. He loves me too and I need him."

"I know, I'm happy for you even if it kills me to see you with him."

"If it helps that gift Kriss got for you two at her party killed me. I thought about you and her using it and if you would like it."

"I didn't if it helps."

"I just wish that I didn't see and have to hear about how to use it."

"It was hard not to laugh when Kriss tried to use it on our honeymoon." I say not knowing why I'm telling her this. America has a weird look on her face now. I have never seen it before. "America what's wrong?"

"I have to pee." She says like it's the worst thing in the world.

"Then go to the washroom."

"Do you know how hard it is to pee in this dress?" I shake my head. "I need to take the whole thing off and use the washroom than put it back on."

"Oh the struggle." I laugh.

"Maxon the struggle is real let me tell you so don't laugh."

"Sorry but really?"

"Yes Maxon, I had a perfect easy to pee in dress tonight but then someone started asking around on what I was wearing so I had to make a last minute change."

"Kriss I guess was that person?" I raise one eyebrow.

"Yes but if I do say so myself I look amazing either way."

"Is that so?" I joke.

"By the way you have been looking at me all night I would say yes." America looked at me. I started to blush and America started to laugh. We had a great dance to the next song and then I had to go back to Kriss.

She looked livid when I reached her. I didn't do anything wrong. Right? I start to dance with her but she doesn't talk to me. All she does is look at our feet. It last for about ten songs until I can't take it anymore.

"Kriss what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for being rude to America and you. I'm sorry for not trusting you." Kriss looks at me. "I'm sorry it's just hard to see the way you look at her. Sometimes you say her name in your sleep and it kills me. I know you were going to marry America."

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. Marrying you out of angry towards America. I like you a lot Kriss and I want start over. I want to be better to you. I married you and I'm going to be the best husband in the world."

"I will try to too. I won't yell at America and I will trust you. Maxon I love you."

"I hope one day I will love you too." I say.

"I'm pretty lovable so it won't be a problem." We both start to laugh.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen." Liam says. "I would like to sing a song for my beautiful fiancé." I look at America and she is smiling.

"So here it goes

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love" He keeps singing and is really good. At the end everyone claps and cheers. America goes onto the stage. Tears in her eyes.

"America, I love you so much. I want to be your husband now. So instead of three months away lets make it one. I love you so much and I want to call you my wife and start a family with you right now."

"Liam I would too. I love you to now I think this is the time you kiss me." Everyone starts laughing as they kiss. It didn't last long and soon people start to clear out. I look at America one last time as Kriss and walked up to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

Tomorrow is my wedding. I'm getting married to Liam! He and I wed! I may be a bit drunk right now too. Celeste just keeps giving me shots and I keep drinking them. It's okay but I want to go to bed. I need to go to bed, right now. I stand up and everyone looks at me.

"The bride needs some sleep, see you all in the morning." I yell as I walk out. Liam has to sleep in different room tonight so I have the whole bed to myself. I get up to my room and fall into bed. Katie isn't here so I have to get ready for the night. I put on short shorts and a tank. I'm about to crawl into bed and then someone knocks. I get up and go to the door.

I open in and see Maxon. Why is Maxon here? "Hello." I say trying to keep my eyes open.

"America I have a gift for you."

"The weddings tomorrow Maxon, I can get it then."

"But my father will be there." He has a weird smile on his face.

"So?"

"Close your eyes." I do and feel myself falling asleep. "Open." I open my eyes and see Marlee! I see Marlee! I hug her and she hugs back. She is still very much pregnant but still my Marlee.

"Marlee." I breathe. "You're here."

"I'm the maid of honor aren't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you would make it." I sigh.

"I wouldn't miss my best friend wedding for the world." Maxon is still standing there all smiling. I move away from Marlee to thank Maxon. I don't know why but I just hug him. He hugs back and pulls me closer. His hands on my waist. "I can't leave though." Maxon starts. "Carter couldn't make it and I promised not to leave her alone with the baby due date so soon." I nod into Maxon chest. He is still holding me and it feels right.

"That's okay, come in, come in." I say letting go of Maxon . We walk into my room and Maxon shuts the door. Marlee and I sit on the couch. She is so big now. She looks like she could pop.

"America, stop looking at my stomach, God you're worse than Maxon."

"Sorry but you just look so amazing." I say trying to make her calm down.

"Not as amazing as you will." I start to blush even though I know when Maxon-I mean Liam and I have our baby I will be all gross.

"That won't be for a while." I declare.

"Oh really, you and Liam haven't?" Marlee winks.

"Of course we have but we both don't want a baby yet."

"How good is he?" My face is on fire and as I look at Maxon he it feels like he is staring into my soul.

"Marlee do you have to ask?"

"Yes and I know he is. It's just how he walks like he can be slow and fast and-"

"Marlee stop please, I will share all the details later when we are _alone._ " I say.

"Fine anyways I'm having a little problem with Carter."

"What's the problem?"

"He won't touch me and the doctor says he can but he doesn't want to risk anything with the baby. But I just want sex with my husband." I get up and go to my closet and grab something that will help Marlee. Maxon eyes were going from me to the thing in my hands. I give it to Marlee and her eyes go wide.

"Here it's brand new. Nick gave it to me saying in a passive aggressive way that I should have a baby."

"You want me to have it?"

"Yes, it very combatable and it will make you look sexy. How will Carter say no?" I giggle.

"Thank you America." I nod and sit back down.

"Sooo is it a boy or girl?" I ask.

"Boy."

"Does he have a name?"

"Kile." Marlee smiles.

"I love it."

"So America how long until you have one?" Marlee looks at me trying to get me to say something.

"I don't want a baby Marlee, not yet, not when I think in my head I can't wait to have a baby with you know who instead of the man I'm marrying tomorrow." I don't want Maxon to know I think of him and me having kids still.

"You need to have a kid America. You are going to be such a good mother. He or she will be lucky." Marlee hugs me. Why? I don't know. "Please don't let Maxon mess that up." She yells. Maxon hears of course and I feel his eyes on me. Suddenly Marlee gets up and says she has to pee. Maxon moves to were Marlee was sitting. He takes my hands and with his thumbs rubs circles on them.

"I want you to have four kids. One girl and three boys. The girl will look almost as beautiful as you and the boys will be gentlemen." He stops and looks into my eyes. "I want you to have everything in life and I want you to stop letting me hold you back. I messed us up and you moved onish. I love you America okay? But you need to let us go. Be with Liam fully, I want you to be happy."

"Maxon, what if I'm not ready. I wanted to spend my life with you and tomorrow that dream ends." I start to cry and Maxon holds on to me, holding me tight. "Maxon I wanted to marry you, be your wife, do things to you in the bedroom. I wanted to be with you and only you. I love Liam, I do but I love you more. I will always love you more." He pulls my face away from his chest.

"I married Kriss that dream is over. Liam will make you happy. That's all I want My Dear to be happy and loved." I smile at the pet name that I use to hate but now love. "Liam will make you happy and you are safer here. America you need to marry Liam. If we are meant to be then we are meant to be."

"I love you Maxon."

"I love you America." A tear runs down my face and Maxon kisses it away. "My Dear, Dear America." We hold each other until Marlee comes back. He goes back to his chair and we pretend it never happened. I hear a knock on my door and I get up to get it. I open the door wide and see Liam. I jump on him and start to kiss him Marlee mumbles "Yeah sure not having a baby anytime soon, huh?" But I just keep kissing him. Holding him close.

"I like that way of saying hello, can we say goodbye like that too?" I nod and Liam puts me down.

"Katie says you have to go to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you." I blush at his words and nod.

"I love you too." _Wow one day and I have said I love you to two guys._ "Can I get my goodbye kiss?"

"Once Maxon and Marlee leave I will give you more than a good by kiss."

"Isn't that bad luck?"

"I don't think so but if you want I will only give you a goodnight kiss." Maxon and Marlee get up and leave. Marlee gives me a quick hug and winks at me as she leaves. Maxon looks like a ghost. Then Liam's lips are on mine. Molding to mine. Showing me his love. I want to shut the door and lay on the bed but I can't, I pull back and see his pout. "I will see you tomorrow and then tomorrow night we can continue this." I wink and Liam laughs.

When I wake up the next morning I remember last night. Maxon's words, him kissing my tears away. How his body felt. I should be thinking about Liam but all my thoughts are around Maxon. Katie is up and has every makeup product in the world laid out. My dress hanging and my breakfast is on the table. I dig in not really knowing what I'm putting into my mouth.

"America time to get ready, and stop eating today is your wedding and you are not going to be bloated." I stand up and let her do her work. It feels like hours later and I'm ready. I haven't been allowed to look in the mirror. Celeste, Daphne and Nick have been here since nine and have been arguing on what I'm going to wear tonight after the wedding. Why do they care? I shake my head and look at Katie.

"You can look." I get up and go to the full length mirror. I stop and can't believe how I look. I'm wearing the dress I picked out with Maxon and my hair is in a bun with curly locks framing my face. I don't have tons of makeup on but enough to bring out my eyes. Katie didn't cover my freckles but made them beautiful. My lips are a light pink but have a bit of tint.

"America, you look like." Celeste form words.

"I know."

"You look beautiful now we have to go to the church." Nick yells. We start walking out of the palace and into a limo. There are tons of people lined up the streets. My family is already there and Liam should be too. It doesn't take long to get to the church. Soon I'm walking out to the church walking down the aisle. When I see Liam my heart stops. He is in a black suit that hugs his body in all the right places. He looks wonderful. I thought he had to wear something toyal but I guess not.

I walk to him faster. I want to marry him and love him with all my heart. Most of it. He takes my hands and whisper. "You are beautiful." The minster starts but I don't listen. All I do you look at Liam. It's the right choice right? Yes. I love him.

"Do you take America to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so answer "I DO."

"I do." Liam says in his Prince voice.

"Do you take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." It just came out. Without thinking. I want Liam right? The Liam's lips were on mine. He kissed me in a sweet matter with the whole world watching. The love I held for Liam was different than Maxon it was sweet and tender. Liam pulls back and smiles at me but I won't just take that kiss. I pull him back and kiss him. I don't kiss him sweet but hard and powerful. I feel him smile and I pull back. Liam's hands are on my waist.

"Let's go to our party." Liam whispers. I nod and we walk hand in hand to our party.

We get there and Liam pulls me in for a long kiss. My body is pressed into him so much and he starts trailing kisses down my neck. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful," He says with every kiss.

"Liam, we should go, people are waiting."

"I know but you needed to be kissed before. I was just doing my job."

"Finish that job tonight and tomorrow morning." I wink.

"That's the plan." Liam kisses my neck.

"Come on." I take his hand and we walk in. The food is ready and we sit down and start eating. We choice roasted chicken and mash potatoes. For desert strawberry tarts. Dinner and desert passed by quickly and we started to dance. Our first dance.

Liam held my waist close to him. We danced to soft music and ended up kissing. Liam wasn't being sift but demanding. Our lips making us one. Liam pulled back and I put my head on his chest. To soon May wanted to dance with me. She gushed and gushed about love and how perfect Liam and I are. Then Mom.

"Honey, do you know how to please a man?" She asks. My face went red.

"Mom, I got it covered." I say.

"I can give you some tips?"

"Mom, I have already _pleased_ Liam." Mom nods and she just looks at me.

"You are beautiful honey, now Gerad wants a dance." I nod and Gerad comes. I pick him up.

"Are you going to put me to bed?"

"Yes, what would you like me to read?"

"Just a kiss and then you can go to Liam. Wait, is kissing me on the cheek cheating on Liam?" The worry in Gerad face was priceless.

"No but should I get you in bed soon, you look ready for bed."

"Yes, can you carry me up?" I nod. I walk over to Liam and tell him I will be back. Once I have Gerad in bed I go back to the party. Maxon is sitting by himself. I go over and ask for a dance.

"You look beautiful."

"People keep saying that." I blush.

"They are right." I smile and Maxon lets go. "Princess America." He bows and kisses my hand. "Thank you for the dance."

"Prince Maxon, thank you for everything."

"No thank you." With that he leaves.

"Are we ready?" Liam asks.

"Yes." We hold each other's hands and leave. We get up to our room faster than I thought possible. Liam slams me in the door. Starts kissing everywhere my lips, neck, ear, collarbone. My dress is off and we go to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Six Months Later**

My father is died and Kriss was put in jail for being a rebel. I have had another Selection and have my Elite Amelia, Catherine, Bella and Aria. I think might be falling for Aria, she is so kind and she is a photographer and she is amazing. It's not like the love I feel for America it's different. I will choose Aria to be my bride and we will be happy. "Maxon." She says. I look at her and her lips are a tinted pink and I have to kiss them. I kiss them and she kisses back. I love her little moans and when her cheeks redden. "Aria, are you ready to go in?" She nods and we stand up. We were in the garden and she was taking pictures. Once we are inside I take her up to her room. She holds my hand and I don't want to let go. "Maxon we are at my door, you have to let go of my hand." "How about we kiss and then let go of my hand." She nods and I lean in to kiss her. She has her hands in my hair and I have mine on her waist. "I think you should go. The English Princess will be here soon." I nod at Aria and give her one more kiss. I head to my office to get somethings done before America gets here. Katie her maid called when they were leaving England. I have about five hours until she gets here. My mother thought it would be nice to have America come and talk to the girl about the Selection. America agreed and now she is on her way. I haven't seen her in three months. She and Liam are having a baby. She was so happy on the phone. I look at the clock and see that it is lunch. I get up and head to the dining hall. Aria is sitting beside where I sit and it brings a smile to my face. "Hello Dear." I say. She is the only one here and I'm thankful. "King Maxon." She giggles and brings a smile to my face. "Lady Aria, how are you?" "Wonder my King, just wonderful." Once I'm seated she holds my hand and squeezes it tight. "Maxon did I tell you that I love you." I think my heart stopped and I didn't know how to start it again. "I just wanted you to know and you don't have to say anything back." She kisses my cheek. The rest of lunch is quick and boring. America should be here in two hours. I can't wait to see her and tell her about Aria and everything really. I want her to be a part of my life in the friend way. I have a date with Bella after lunch and we go to the library. She looks at the books and can't choose one. "I don't know which one to read?" She holds up _if I stay_ and _Fault In Our Stars._ Both books are old and I haven't read either. I look at her and she is looking at me like I should know. "What one looks better?" "I think I will do fault in our stars for now and read the other when I finish this one." She takes the book she wants and we sit on the couch. She doesn't look at it but me. "Maxon can you kiss me?" She looks into my eyes and I can't say no. She has brown hair with green eyes. She is pale but not to pale. I lean in and kiss her. I like kissing Bella. We have something between us. Suddenly I'm on my back but keep kissing her. My hands go to her waist pulling her closer to me. She moves her hands all over my body and I enjoy it. "Bella, Princess America will be here soon we should continue this later." She kisses me once ore and then sits up. "Do you still love her?" Bella sounds hurt. "I will always love her." I say and Bella looks pissed. "Why she was just a five and how did she get two princes to fall for her and you can't fall for me." "I do like you a lot and I really love kissing you and holding you close but love takes time." I kiss her cheek and she moves onto my lap, straddling me. "I like when you hold me too and I like when we kiss too." She starts to kiss me and I feel myself forgetting that America will be here soon. "We have to go downstairs." Bella nods and gets herself straighten out before we head downstairs. I hold her hand most of the way down. Everyone is already there and waiting. Bella gets in her spot and I mine. America walks in a beautiful dress. It's a light blue that looks like the sky. Her hair is curled. I don't see the baby bump but I can see her breast have gotten bigger. She looks good though. Her dress is flowy so she could have a baby bump but I don't know from looking right now. "King Maxon." America hugs me and I can feel a little bump. "Princess America." She smells like vanilla. "It's good to see you." I let go and look at her and her beauty. "I know I look different but I'm still me." "Of course now your old room is ready for you and then we can start on our meeting in my room." America nods and starts to leave. "See you in five minutes." She walks away and I sense that none of the Elite like her. "That is Princess America?" Aria says. I nod. "I didn't know she is so beautiful." "That she is, now dinner is in an hour. See you there." I rush up to my room and have to make sure I look okay. There is a knock on the door and I know that it is America. "Come in." America walks in and she still take my breath away. "Hi." She whispers. "Hi." I move closer to her and she to me. "What's it like?" I ask. "It is different my breast are huge and itchy." She complains. "That sounds fun." I say smiling at her comment. "The bigger breast is only benefitting Liam." I laugh and go closer to her. "How are you to doing?" "I don't want to talk about it, what about your love life. Aria is your favourite right?" "Bella and Aria." America nods and I know something is wrong. "What's wrong?" I take her hand. "Everyone is moving on and I'm not." "What do you mean?" I wrap my arms around America. "Celeste is married, Elise is married, you are going to be married and I nothing." "That's not true. You are moving on, look you are having a baby." I say and put my hand on America stomach. It's so different then when it was flat but I like it. "You have a life growing inside you." I pause. "That is something." "I guess but I just feeling weird these days and I don't know alone?" America puts her head on my chest and I hold her close. "You have me forever." She looks at me and I know that she is holding back tears and I want to know what is going on but I have to let her tell talk until dinner and then go down together. We get down and America sit in Aria spot. Aria looks pissed when she comes down and it's gone. America has a smile on her face. I have to hold back a laugh. "So _Princess_ America tell me about yourself." Aria starts. "I'm eighteen and married. I was once in the Selection and I was a five. I love music and I play the piano and the violin." America smiles and looks at me. "King Maxon is my best friend and I hope he finds great love." "That's nice." Aria mumbles. "Honey, can I just say you look beautiful." Mom says. "Thank you and you do as well." America smiles and I know that mom still loves her. "America can sing too." I add. "Maxon can take photos that blow your mind away." America says. "What are you up to tonight America.?" Catherine asks. "Whatever Maxon has in mind, a movie or star gazing." Now America is just playing with them. "You and Maxon do that kind of stuff?" Bella looks at me. "Yes and dance in the rain." "That I think was my favourite thing to do with America." I have to hide my grin. "I liked the part where Maxon had to take his top off." That part didn't happen but the looks on everyone's faces is priceless.

"You have seen Maxon without a top on?" Aria asks sounding hurt.

"Yes and without pants." America looks at me and I know she is having too much fun.

"I had my boxers on." I say and America pats my upper thigh.

"That didn't hide much." I can't believe her. She is trying to get the Elite worked up but why? She can't still love me she is caring Lima' child.

"So you have seen Maxon naked?" Catherine asks.

"Almost." America winks at me. The rest of dinner is very slow and awkward. Mom had to hide her smile at how mad the Elite are. America is smiling and holding my hand under the table. I would like her hand somewhere-wait what I'm I thinking she is caring another man's baby. "Maxon ready to go upstairs?" America asks.

"I have something to show you." I say holding her hand. We walk up to the third floor and go to a section she has never seen before. "America close your eyes." She does and I open the door. I guide her in and I hear her hum when I touch her lower back. "Open." She opens her eyes. She looks around the room and she gasp.

The room is green and it has a crib in it, a rocking chair, and a changing table. She looks at everything and touching the crib. She looks at me with a weird look in her eyes when she sees all the parenting books and baby books that are on the book shelves. The kids' books on the lower half of the shelf for her baby. Then she sees a door. She goes to open it and I follow her. It's her and Liam's room. It has a queen size bed instead of a king but I put another crib in here just in case America wants her baby close. A chair for reading and then beside it a book shelf with all America favourite books. America finds the washroom and comes back out and hugs me. She hugs me tight and my chest starts to feel wet. America is crying and she starts to shake.

I hold her tight rubbing her back and saying she doesn't need to cry but she keeps crying. "America please stop crying you know how I am with crying women." I know she is trying to calm herself and I take her to the bed. She keeps her head on my chest and I still rub her back. "You just needed to say thank you, you didn't need to cry." America looks into my eyes and then I wipe all the tears away with my thumb. "Now tell me why you are crying, I know the nursey is amazing but it can't make you cry this much." America moves closer to me and she looks into my eyes.

"I made a mistake marrying Liam." She says.

"How? He is perfect for you. What happened?"

"I had an ultrasound before I came here. Liam said he had an important meeting and he couldn't make it but to take pictures. So I did. I went alone and got pictures and the doctor talked to me and then I was on my way home." America stops to take a breath. "I got home and all I wanted to do is go show Liam. He wasn't in our room and the conference rooms were empty so I went to his office and when I opened the door he was with another woman." America whispers.

"With another women how?" I had no idea what America was talking about.

"Liam cheated on me with another women."

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I know we missed a lot of time but next chapter you will learn more about Liam and this other women! Poor America**


	13. Chapter 13

**So hi guys! Last chapter we found out Liam has been cheating on America! I loved how all of you felt about it, some people felt some very strong words about Liam and I love how much you guys love how I made the characters. Also all rights go to Kiera Cass!**

 **America POV**

I feel Liam's small kissing going up and down my body. He always does this when he is trying to wake me up. I try to look like I'm sleeping. Liam knows I'm awake and he starts kissing my lips. I wish that he wasn't such a good kisser. "America, I know you are awake, Love." Liam's lips are back on mine and I give in and start kissing him back. I hate when he kisses me when I have morning breath but somehow he can make me forget about it.

Liam pulls back and I give him my best puppy dog look. He just laughs and gets up. Of course he isn't wearing any pants. I close my eyes being mad at him for walking around our room with no clothes. The bed feels really warm and I realize that Liam is cuddling me with no pants. "America, you are showing." Liam says. I look down and see a small little bump. Liam has a huge smile on his face and starts to kiss my stomach. "Beautiful, beautiful." He says with every kiss. I smile and feel happy about our baby.

Liam stops kissing me and gets off the bed. "Where do you think you are going?" I ask confused why Liam is getting dressed?

"I have a meeting with the Indian Princess." Liam says as he puts on his jacket. I have no idea what he is talking about. He looks at me like I should know. I get up and look at Liam.

"We have our first ultrasound today." I say. "I asked you to take the day off?"

"America, I know but this is important! I almost got the treaty! Take pictures and show me when you get back. Jackson can drive you." I nod and feel like crying but I don't. I just nod and Liam kisses me on the cheek before leaving. I don't feel like eating so I just brush my teeth and start to get ready.

Through the whole appointment I close my eyes. I don't want to see the baby without Liam but Jackson holds my hand. When I get back to the palace I go straight to our room and look in our living area and he isn't here. I go to the conference room thinking that he will be there but he isn't. He must be in his office. I take out the photos and walk to his office. When I get close to the door I hear moans and swearing and someone say harder. I open the door and see Liam with another women. I don't think they notice me and keep going at it. "Prince Liam." I yell. The lady and Liam turn around. The woman is the Princess of India.

My heart breaks into a million pieces. Liam eyes meet mine but I can't look at him. I just turn around and run. I hear Liam yelling my name but I don't stop. I get to our room and lock all the doors. I start packing my bag for my visit to Maxon. He wants me to talk to the elite. Liam is banging on the door and telling me to let him in. I don't I just pack my bag and try to shut Liam out. I finally packed and picked up my bag. I opened the door and Liam only had his pants on.

"America don't do this." Liam says.

"I have a meeting in Illea or did you forgot that when you had sex with another woman. Is that how you got your treaty?" I yell. Liam stands in my way and won't let me pass.

"I want to stay and we can talk this out." Liam pleads.

"Our country comes before us so no, I will see you in five days." I say.

"Do not sleep with him when my child is inside you." Liam demands which makes me want to kill him.

"Sorry Liam but I don't sleep with other people when I'm married to someone but I guess I only hold that value." I say passing him. Katie is right beside me and calling Maxon to tell him that we are on our way. Liam tries to pull me back but the guards won't let him. We get to the airport and in the air. I cry most of the flight but hold it together for the last two hours. Katie just pats my back.

"How it's not us, we don't do this to each other." I say a million times on the flight. Katie says it will be okay but how? We land and go to the palace. I can't tell Maxon about what Liam did or is doing. I put on a smile most of the day. Maxon tells me his favourites and I tell him I feel alone. Then we have dinner and I mess around with the elite. Oh it was fun but when Maxon took me to the nursey, I just couldn't hold it back. I started to cry. Maxon tried to calm me but it didn't work. Maxon punched the wall when I told him.

"Maxon don't hurt yourself." I say grabbing his hand. "Maxon you are bleeding." I look at Maxon's hand. His middle knuckle is bleeding.

"It's fine America, I shouldn't of punched the wall." Maxon says as his other hand rubs my cheek.

"I'm going get the first aid kit." I say but didn't know where it is.

"America I will be back in five minutes. I haven't put a first aid kit in here yet." Maxon gets up and goes. I just stand in the same spot until he gets back. When Maxon does get back he wraps his arms around me. I want to just stay in his arms forever. His warm touch and the way he feels when I touch him. Maxon can always make me feel better. Maxon rubs my lower back and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on." Maxon says pulling me into another door. It's a closet with dresses and shoes and pants!

"Maxon what is this?" I ask and Maxon just smiles.

"Your maids made you these." He points at one dress. It's midnight blue and I love it!

"You can wear all these dressing through the pregnancy." Maxon says and I hug him again. Maxon holds on to me tight and I do the same. How could Maxon still be this good to me?

"Here put these on." Maxon lets go and gives me a tank top and short shorts. I nod and without thinking start taking off my clothes. Maxon starts to cough to remind me he was still here.

"America." Maxon says and touches my stomach. I don't feel weird it feels right. Maxon starts to rub circles on my belly. "You are beautiful." Maxon then kisses me. I kiss him back and I feel wrong. I'm married to Liam. I'm Liam's wife and not Maxon's. But why is it so hard to stop. Maxon lifts me up taking me over to the bed. I can't do this. Maxon starts kissing my neck.

"Maxon we can't do this." Maxon stops kissing me.

"I know but it's just hard not being with you." Maxon says a tear running down his cheek.

"I know how you feel but I'm married, even though Liam slept with someone, I can't even if I love you." I look down at my ring. "But this ring isn't yours, it's Liam's and I made vows" I say and Maxon nods.

"Can I at least hold you."

"Yeah, let me get dressed." I say running back into the closet. I get the short shorts on and tank top on. I run back out and Maxon is laying on the bed with his boxers on. "Maxon what are you doing?"

"Just laying here." Maxon says as he stretches out. Liam. I think.

"Maxon." I say my voice cracking.

"I won't try anything." Maxon says with a grin. I go under the covers and Maxon wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep.

I wake up and Maxon is gone. I feel odd about it but just shrug. I get up and go into the closet and take the midnight blue dress. Then I head to the washroom. To have a shower, in the shower and I can't stop thinking about Maxon. I know it's wrong to think about Maxon that way, I'm carrying Liam's child but I can't stop thinking about him.

Once I get out I feel better and I dry my hair and then straighten it. I go out to the bedroom area and put the dress on. I also put on some makeup making it very light and then head down for breakfast. I walk down and hear laughing. Of course I have to look and I see Maxon with Aria. They are making out and touching. I turn away and walk down to the dining hall. Only Queen Amberly is here and I'm so thankful.

"Hey, Ames." The queen says. I smile and sit down beside her.

"How are you doing?" I ask placing my hand on hers. I want to make her feel better.

"Good." She says not looking at me.

"Really?" I raise a brow.

"Not really that good, I miss him so much but I know what he did to my son and you. I feel sick about but he was the love of my life. I miss him, my bed is so cold every night." I nod not really knowing what to say. But then it dawns on me.

"How about I give you my mom's number, she is going through the same thing."

"Yeah after breakfast come to my office." I nod as Maxon and _Lady Aria_ enter the room.

"So America which one is your favourite out of the elite?" Amberly asks loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The one you like best." I wink.

"Then you." We both laugh and I hear Aria mumble something. I laugh and start eating my fruit salad. The hairs on my back go up whenfeel Liam behind me. "Love." He says before he kissing my cheek.

"Liam why are you here?" I eye hm. Liam just smiles and makes me more pissed off. I want to slap him hard but of course I just hide what I'm feeling and pretend I don't want to kill my husband.

"Oh, my meeting with India was over rather quickly so I thought I would come here." His smile makes me want to kill him even more. Did she not want to sleep with my husband anymore?

"That is wonderful." I say and then a rebel attack alarm goes off. Liam of course has to carrying me bridal style to the safe room. Once we are down and everyone else is too Liam puts me down on a cot. Then he lays down with me holding me close to him. I would punch him but with all the elite down here and allies I can't. So I suck it up and let him hold me.

"Why are you being so tense?" Liam whispers.

"Maybe because of where you have been." I yell whisper back.

"And where would that be?" Liam growls.

"Oh I don't know someone's else's-" Then Liam kisses me. I suck it up yet again and let him kiss me. He starts moving his hands down to my back and move away. "America." Liam pleads.

"No, I can't, I just can't." I turn around. Liam still holds me and I wish it was Maxon's warm hands. I start to not feel good. My lower stomach hurts and I don't know why?

"America, you are bleeding." Liam says his voice shaky. "It's the baby?" I look down and see that my dress is a purple. I then pass out.

I hear a weird beeping, I try to open my eyes but it's a struggle. I do finally open them and see Liam. He looks like he has been crying. I want to hold his hand but can't, he cheated on me. Liam notices I'm awake and starts to kiss me. I start to kiss too because I don't know why but I need to kiss him. Liam cups my face. "You're okay." Liam looks at me with those eyes and I can't get be mad at him.

"The baby?" I ask. Liam's face drops and he starts to cry.

"We lost it, you were poisoned." He says and I start to shake. Liam holds me until I stop shaking but I can't stop crying. Is this how the queen felt?

"Liam can you just hold me." I ask in a weak voice. I want to just be with my husband. Liam holds me close and I hold him too. Liam plays with my hair and I just cry. My baby is gone. I was so happy and was ready but now I won't be a mom. Liam kisses the top of my head and rocks me back and forth. Liam and I sit like this until morning.

"Princess America." I open my eyes and see a nurse. She gives a small smile and I try to smile back. "Hi! I'm here to get you ready to go on your flight; Liam will be back in a few minutes. Now you are on bed rest for three weeks. You were badly poisoned. We got most of it out of you but you still need to take it easy. Your body needs to rest for a while to get better." I just nod. "Liam wanted me to tell you that's three weeks of wearing pants!" I smile and she keeps talking.

"Okay anyways, do you want me or Liam to help you get dressed?" She asks.

"Liam." I say even though I don't really know.

"I will go get him." I nod and feel weird. Liam comes in with a bag of clothes. He rushes over to me kissing me. I kiss back and it feels right. Liam stops the kiss and looks into my eyes.

"I have a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt." Liam pauses. "Let me help with your gown." Liam unties my gown and then helps me with my bra and a new pair of underwear. Then he helps me with my jeans and the top. Then he looks at my hair. Before I know it he is putting it in a French braid.

"Thank you." I say. I feel too weak to be mad. We just lost our baby, what he did is wrong and we will have to talk about it but right now I just need my husband.

"America I love you." Liam says and then kisses me. "I'm sorry, I cheated on you and you can be mad at me. I'm mad at me but I love you. I will make it up for the rest of our lives." He pleads.

"I just need to hear one thing?"

"Anything." Liam says with the voice that makes me crazy.

"She wasn't like mmm better than me with…"

"Oh, you are much better at that." Liam looks down to what we are talking about.

"Good because that's not happening for a long time!" I say and try to walk away. Liam comes beside me and we walk out together. When we exit the room Maxon is outside. He looks broken.

"America." He gets up and looks at me.

"Hi" is all I manage.

"You are okay to go back home?" He looks at Liam with disgust. I nod and then Maxon is hugging me.

"Be safe okay?" Maxon says in just above a whisper. I nod. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I whisper back. Maxon stops hugging and looks at Liam.

"Come on America lets go _home."_ Liam says and we start walking. Liam looks like he could kill Maxon and I feel like I could kill Liam. Liam is my husband and I need him to get through this lose but he cheated on me! I have to be married to him for life but it doesn't mean I will make it easy for him. I have a plan in mind that will be fair for what he has done.

On the plane ride home Liam holds my hand, kisses my hand, kisses my neck, my lips really anywhere he thought needed kissing. I just think about my plan all the way home. Once we are in our room and I am in bed. Liam said he has to go to a meeting. "Liam before you go how many times?" I ask.

"How many times what?" He plays dumb. I shake my head and he knows what I'm talking about. "Only ten times."

"Okay, just wanted to know." That will be good for the plan. "Bye." I say.

About an hour later Liam is back. He has a big smile on his face and then it goes away when he sees I have been crying. "America I know it's hard but please don't leave me I made a mistake and I'm sorry, okay? I just I don't know I was stupid idiotic person that hurt you." I look at Liam and he is now on his knees. "I love you and only you so please stay with me."

"I was crying because of losing my child not because of you cheating on me for _only ten times_!" Liam comes and hugs me but I push his off. "You should find somewhere else to sleep because I can't sleep beside you." Liam nods and doesn't even try to kiss me. He leaves and I start to cry. How did everything get so messed up? I was so happy and now I just can't stop crying. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

I'm walking down the hall to Liam's office for a little desert. He has been working so hard lately and I think that we both need some alone time. I don't even bother knocking but then I see them. The women naked and on top of my husband. They don't even notice me here they just keep doing what they are doing. I start to yell Liam's name but he doesn't look at me he just looks at her. I start to feel my pants wet and I look down and see red and feel pain. "Liam the baby." But Liam doesn't look at me.

I fall to the ground and I can't move. I say Liam's name again and again but he just keeps going with that women. I feel myself drifting off and Liam doesn't even notice me.

I wake up and feel Liam holding me. "It's okay America, I'm here, I will always be here." I look at his bare chest. It's perfect and tanned. I start to touch it and it's hard, really hard. I always like touching Liam's chest.

"America are you awake?" I nod into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm casing you nightmares." Liam moves away from me and strokes my cheek. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean before you I just slept with everyone but then you came along and I stopped. A month ago I was sitting in a conference meeting with the Princess of India and she asked me to come outside with her for a little break. I did and she took me to her office. She started kissing me and I knew I shouldn't kiss her but she was doing things to me and I didn't stop her. This happened nine more times but I felt so dirty afterwards. You are my everything and I just blew it. You should just leave me." Liam says and I see he thinks that I should.

"Now that would be too easy, I think that we should stay married but I can I have sex with someone ten times and then we can put everything behind us." Really, I have had to hold back from doing things with Maxon since I married Liam but then Liam was cheating on me! I know I shouldn't cheat on him but really should he be able to sleep with _her_ ten times and me not be able to sleep with anyone? I mean I have only slept with Liam and he who knows how many people he has slept with?

"America come on that's insane!" Liam yells.

"So you can sleep with someone but I don't? I have only been with you and who knows maybe I will be that much better after I sleep with someone else!" I yell back.

"You can't do this America! You are mine and mine alone!"

"Really, I thought the same thing about you but sadly I got the wrong impression." I say.

"America I am yours." Liam says like it should mean something.

"Just let me do this, I just want to be with someone else and maybe we will be better after. Liam I know this is weird but if I don't like it with the first guy then I will tell you and stop, I probably won't go through with this anyways."

"Fine but you only can sleep with one person."

I have just the person in mind.

 **Sorry if any of you wanted the baby. I just didn't think America should be a mother at eighteen. Any ways please review. I will update on the 27** **th** **!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All rights go to Kiera Cass! Thank you if you have reviewed. Merry Christmas!**

 **Maxon POV**

America hasn't called me in one month. I miss her a lot but I know that she is going through something and I should bother her with my silly problem. I can't choose between Bella and Aria. They both have a spot in my heart but not as big as America. When I close my eyes I always picture America. Her soft figure and the little bit of freckle on her cheeks. I see her eyes, they are so blue and look the ocean. That is the only women I see but I need to start seeing either Bella or Aria. Tomorrow night they have planned a ball, their country is England. America will be here along with Liam.

Bella and Aria have tried to make every detail perfect and they both are worrying sick about how America will like it. I know that they think the key to marry me is through America but it isn't. I just want a wife that loves me and I love her. Tonight I have a date with Bella. I'm taking her to my room and I want to show her my back. I feel like she won't judge me. I learned last week that she has a scar on her back too! I go down to yet another meeting about which one of them should be my wife but I can't think about that.

After the meeting I make my way to Bella's room. I knock on the door and she answers it right away.

"King Maxon." She says.

"Lady Bella." I take her hand and we walk up to my room. I see her eyes light up and she looks beautiful. Her dress is black and short. I feel myself thinking other type of thoughts and have to shake my head. Bella isn't that type of lady that would do that before wed. I open my door and she looks at it, her eyes looking at every small detail.

"It's very you." She says and turns to me. "May I kiss you?" I nod and her lips land on mine and I kiss her back. My hands roam her body and I like that she roams mine too. I pull back and look into her eyes.

"May I show you something?" Bella nods and I start to indo my shirt. She eyes widen and she starts to blush. Once I finish I throw my top on the floor. I turn around. Bella gasp and then her hands are on my back. I turn around and she looks at me, she then takes my hand and we move to the bed. Her hand fits with mine, she is perfect for me. I want to kiss all of her but we are not wed. She sits on my lap.

"Maxon, I love you." She stops and looks at me. "I love your back and your eyes. When you smile." She stops and plus me closer to her. I want to be closer too. "I want to see how it feels to be with you?" She looks at me and I don't know what to do? She wants to be with me? "Maxon make love to me." She starts to kiss me and I her. Then I'm taking my pants off. Bella has her dress half way down.

I wake up the next morning and Bella is in my arms. We made love twice. I never thought it would feel that good but it did. Bella starts to kiss my chest. "Want to go again?" She asks?

"I would but you have to get down to breakfast." I say and kiss her lips. She smiles and nods.

"I will see you soon, Maxon." She gives me one last kiss before she gets up, dressed and leaves. I take a quick shower thinking about Bella. We fit together in every way. Knew what to do to please the other. I wish we could spend the morning in bed. I would love to do some of the things I did last night to her. I finish with my shower and get dressed.

I walk down to the dining hall and sit down beside Aria. I don't feel bad for Aria at all. I know I should but Bella and I just work. Aria is wonderful but Bella and I are better together. Once Bella is down we begin to eat. I don't pay attention to the food, I just look at Bella. She smiles and I smile. Bella leaves rather quickly and I follow. She heads up to her room and I have to follow her. I knock on her door and she opens it.

Once we are finished with our bedroom actives I have to let Bella prepare for the ball. America and Liam are on their way. I can't wait to tell America about Bella. I think I may love Bella. I rush with meetings throughout the day and I have to have lunch with the elite. Then back to more meetings. I wish that they could just pause for the day.

At five o'clock America and Liam arrive. They ask just to go to their room to rest before the ball. I say yes and off they go. America looks sad when she looks at me. I have to go get ready for the ball. I wear a black fitted suit. I like it a lot, I look sexy. I play with my hair and get it perfect. I head downstairs and walk in. It's beautiful, they have made the theme colour royal blue. Flowers at every table and even the plates are blue. The dance area is huge but not to huge it will look like no one is here.

"Maxon." I turn around and see America. She is in a velvet dress. The front has a lot of cleavage. Her hair is curly, her makeup light. I look down and see a slight in her dress. It stops at mid-thigh.

"America beautiful as always." She smiles and I forget to breathe.

"Maxon you look sexy, hot and oh my God I'm blushing." She covers her face and I take her hands.

"I did say I like when you blush." I hear Liam cough and I glare at him.

"Maxon how is your all your girlfriends?" Liam asks as he encircles his arms around America waist.

"Hard but I think I found the one for me." I say and America face drops. Her smile is gone replaced with one that looks fake. Her eyes are on the ground for a brief second before she looks at me.

"That is wonderful, I hope that she loves you." America says in her fake happy voice. "We must go to our table, see you later King Maxon." America and Liam go to their table and America is very pale. Liam kisses her cheek and makes her laugh. I hope they are okay.

"Maxon." I turn to see Bella.

"Bella." I say. "You look amazing." I look down and see her dress. It is blue and has a slight. Tight and shows a lot of cleavage. "I guess you like?" Bella says in her sexy voice she used last night.

"Yes, you are stunning, sexy, and beautiful." I kiss her. I just kissed her in front of everyone. Bella looks stunned and I feel stunned. Like stunned.

"Maxon why did you just do that?" She looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"Because I pick you." I pause. I want to be with Bella. I love her. Over the last four months she has been here and I have fallen for her. "I love you and only you." Then Bella is kissing me and I don't push her away. Her lips are so soft and perfect. I pull back and she just blushes. "I love you too."

I go over to the table and see that I'm beside Aria. I sit down and she looks pissed.

"Why her?" She yells.

"Aria I can't fight my feelings." I say and Aria slaps me. "I want out of the Selection." Then she storms off. Everyone is looking at me. I start to eat not really caring about what people are thinking. I dance with Bella, the others stay away from me. I dance with America and she holds me close.

"America what's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me with such sadness.

"You are going to marry Bella." She says like it pains her.

"Why is this a problem America?" I ask pissed off at her for being mad.

"I was going to leave Liam, I wanted to be with you." Her voice hurts me. She wants to be with me? But Bella? I'm in love with Bella not America. I love America but not like that anymore. America just nods her head. "Please excuse me King Maxon." She stops moving and walks out of the room. I stand there shocked of what just happened. Bella quickly gets to me and holds me close to her. We dance for what feels like hours. I just want my Dear with me.

America comes back into the room and dances with Liam. He holds her close and even gives her a kiss. Bella head is on my chest and we just sway. America doesn't look like America. She looks cold and broken. All her happiness gone, is that because of me? Liam rubs her back and kisses her forehead. He leaves the room for a minute and I tell Bella I have to talk to America.

"America." I say.

"That's Princess America to you." She says through clenched teeth.

"America, why are you doing this?" I ask annoyed at her.

"I'm sorry King Maxon, I didn't realize I can't love you anymore." She huffs.

"America I didn't say that." America doesn't look at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk to you, your case will handle by Liam from now on." She says backing away.

"America, I don't want Liam to be the one I talk to about our treaty with." I say looking into her eyes.

"That's not up to you and I have other cases that would be better, I'm sorry if this upsets you King Maxon but this is what I need." America doesn't look at me. She tries to walk away but I catch her wrist.

"America meet me in the nursey, at mid-night." I say but she shakes her head. I let go and she leaves. I have never seen America so done. Her body looks weak and she walks like she is done with life. A pain in my chest happens but I shut it down.

Bella and I dance for a long time and just talk. "So what's your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Purple." Bella says right away. "You?"

"Blue." I pause. "Favourite book?"

"Easy, it's the one you gave to me." She smiles and I smile back. "You?"

"The one I gave you too. How many kids do you want?" I ask.

"Two, maybe three." Bella looks at me.

"Same."

"What is it like being King?" Bella asks. She looks up and I meet her stare.

"It's weird to be the head of the country but also fun. Seeing the changes I can make it's amazing." I say and Bella looks like she is thinking very hard.

"Is it awful to always be in the public eye?"

"Yes, I would like just to be left alone and be just with you." Bella nods and then yawns.

"I think I might need to go to bed." Bella says. I nod and we walk up to her door. I give her a soft kiss and then go to see America. When I get in the room, she is sitting on the bed. She is looking at her lap and not really looking well. Her hair is in a messy bun and she is in jeans and a T-shirt. America looks at me and all her makeup is off.

"America." I say. She looks up and her eyes pierce through me. They look darker than normal. Her face is pale.

"King Maxon, why did you want to speak?" She sounds so proper. I wish she didn't.

"I just want to tell you my feeling for Bella." I say trying to let her know that we won't happen.

"I don't care Maxon, I just want to be with you!" America moves closer to me and I step back.

"America I don't feel that way for you." I yell. "I love Bella not you." America gasps and wipes away her tears.

"King Maxon, thank you for letting me know, if you need anything from my country it is best to call Prince Liam or someone else in our family. I will no longer be a part of this alliance." America walks away and then I just realize that she will never come back to me.

 **Now do not be mad at me! Maxon may change his feelings after something happens to America! Anyways Happy Holidays and I will update soon. Review please, tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Maxon is in love with Bella! I hate it but he needed someone in his life too! All rights go to Kiera Cass!**

 **America POV**

"America are you okay?" Celeste bugs me. I roll my eyes at her and continue to play with Kile. He is nine months old! He looks just like his mother. He starts to laugh at me as I make funny faces.

"America stop lying Maxon is the love of your life." Marlee says. I roll my eyes again and they shake their heads. Kile starts to cry and I hold him until he stops crying. Then I start with my funny faces again and he can't stop laughing. I play with him and I wish I didn't lose my baby.

"You should get ready, we have to talk to the elite." Celeste says I nod and give Kile back to Marlee. I get up and head to the spare room. Putting on the blue dress I had on this morning. I changed while playing with Kile. It stops just above the knees and the bodice has sparkles. The front shows cleavage and the back is open. Celeste and Marlee are playing with Kile when I enter the room.

"Come on we have to go." I say as I give a kiss to Kile. Marlee gives me a hug.

"What is that for?" I ask?

"Just in case I don't see you before you leave." She says.

"Okay, I will call you when I get home." I say and give Kile another kiss before Celeste and I leave.

"He is so cute!" Celeste says as we walk to the women's room.

"Yes, he is going be such a player though." I say as we enter . All the elite and the Queen are here. "You are talking first and then me." I say as we stand in front of them. They are all in their best dresses. Bella is in the same shade of blue I am in. She notices and her smile grows.

"Bella, winning Maxon is more than just looking like America." Celeste says and Bella turns red. "Hi, I'm Lady Celeste also known as bitch. I'm here to tell you how to act towards each other. First off don't look like dolls, and wear pants." I laugh as Celeste finishes with are first "thing."

"Maxon knows who he wants already so don't try to ruin each other's chances. I did and thank God America forgave me. You will become best friends after this is over, so don't be mean because of Maxon." Celeste gives me a little smile. "Be open with each other."

"As if you win then America will talk about being Princess." Celeste says but then Bella has to talk.

"But she didn't win." Oh the salt!

"But she married Prince Liam of England." Celeste says with her you mess with her I kill you voice.

"And that's the same?"

"You should shut up girl, she is more powerful than you." Celeste yells. All the elite faces pale.

"Celeste don't be rude." I say and then I start to talk.

"Hi, I'm the nice one. Being Princess is hard. I run thirty." I remember how last night I told Liam he had Maxon case so more like twenty-nine. "I also have to do ten meetings per day if I'm lucky." I smile at myself thinking back to how many hours I have sat in my office. "But it is amazing to see the work you do make a change in your country. But be Princess men think they are better than you. I had to sign a contract saying that I would please my husband's sexual needs but he could choose to do the same for me." I shake my head.

"If you are Princess and Queen you need to be strong and not let men put you down, if you have any questions please ask me." I say and of course Bella puts up her hand.

"Lady Bella." I say in a kind voice.

"So you have to do certain things to your husband." Of course that's where she takes this.

"If you want to know, you should ask Silvia." I say and Silvia gives me a dirty look.

"But you do it firsthand." Bella states.

"Any other questions?" I ask and the girls shake their heads. "Okay but if you do ask me before I leave." Celeste and I walk out and I run into Maxon. He looks happy and he sees Bella and his smile grows. My heart hurts. "Princess America and Lady Celeste." Maxon greets.

"King Maxon." I say in my fake voice. "Do you need anything?" I ask as he stares at me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to plan Kile first birthday with me. Marlee will be training Bella none stop when he turns one so she won't have time and I thought it would be nice if we do it together." He stares at me waiting for an answer.

"Sure we can do it over the phone King Maxon." I say trying not to cry. "I think that would be best." I say and Celeste looks at me trying to figure me out.

"If that's what you want I will call you tomorrow." He says trying not to sound hurt. "Bye Princess America." Then he is gone.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Celeste says. I give her a dirty look and we go to the garden. When we arrive Maxon and Bella is on Maxon and I bench! I think Celeste hears my heart break because she grabs my hand and we go back into the palace.

"Asshole." Celeste mumbles. "Here let's go to the library and get you a book and you can take it back to England."

"Fine." I say. In the library I take Maxon favourite book. We leave and I put it in my bag. Celeste talks about her husband and how they want kids. I'm happy that she found someone that she loves.

"America you should talk to Liam after his meeting tonight." I nod and Celeste starts to talk more about her life. She seems so happy. I want to be happy like that. Liam and I just need to figure out what happened and fix it. I love him and why did I think I should leave him? He treats me well until he did that thing. I want him to hold me again. I want to kiss him and feel the way I did.

"America stop thinking about Liam like that when I'm beside you." Celeste says with disgust.

"I wasn't thinking that way, okay." I lie because she doesn't need to know my thoughts of Liam. Celeste is painting her nails before dinner and I have started reading Maxon's favourite book. It's good but I wish Maxon would read it to me. Stop thinking like that. My mind is evil and still has to think about Maxon!

Celeste again asks me about my feelings. I tell her I'm fine and she says I'm lying. I think that Maxon is happy, I hope. He needs someone in his life he can love. I want him to be happy. Life is too short to pin for someone else's partner. I shut my book and go see if Celeste is done. She is and changes her red dress to black. I laugh and she says that she wants to look good tonight.

I go back to my room and Liam is standing by the bed. He is looking at his feet.

"Liam." I say and he turns around. He looks like he has been crying. "Liam why are you crying." I take his hands in mine.

"You slept with Maxon." Liam cries again and I shake my head. Liam looks up at me.

"Who said that?" I ask. His face pales. I start to touch his cheeks.

"Bella, she saw you too in a room." I shake my head and Liam is looking at my face studying me.

"I didn't sleep with Maxon, you are still the only guy I have been with and the only guy I want to be with. I love you." Liam looks at me and he starts to smile.

"But you said that you were going to sleep with someone to get back at me." Liam says as he puts his hand on my hips and I put mine on his chest. Liam holds me closer and I don't mind.

"I couldn't do that to you." I say and then I kiss him. I kiss him like the first time we ever kissed. Liam pushes me on the bed and goes on top of me. We kiss and kiss.

"We have to get down for dinner, and then I would like to do other things." I wink at him and kiss him once more. Liam gets off me and I take his hand. We walk down not talking just holding each other's hands. Liam smile is bigger than I have ever seen. We stop at the front door and Liam stops.

"America, I promise that I will never cheat on you again. I will only be with you." I nod and we enter. Bella is beside Maxon and Amberly is staring at me. She nods and I have no idea what she means but I smile. Liam takes my hand once we are seated. He kisses my hand in front of everyone. I blush and then Liam kisses my blush. I giggle and Liam just smiles at me. His blue eyes looking at me with such love. Aria starts to ask Liam questions.

"So how old are you?" She says with dreamy eyes.

"Twenty-one." Liam kisses my hand and I kiss his cheek.

"Do you want kids?" Liam looks at me and I nod.

"I do but we just lost our child and America needs time to heal before we try for another." Liam looks at me and I just want him to kiss me right now but he can't,

"So then how will America please you?" Aria questions. I give her the death stare.

"Oh she knows her ways but I only had her sign that because all the women in my family sign it, I don't expect America to that because she has too." Liam kisses my hand. I start to feel a blush on my cheeks. "I have lucked out with a wife so loving and caring." Liam just looks at me as he talks. Aria shuts up and I'm glad. Amberly taps my shoulder. I look at her. She is smiling and looking at Liam.

"You forgave him." She whispers.

"Forgave what?" How does she know?

"That he slept with that other women?" I nod and she smiles bigger than I thought posable. "I'm happy for you too, you will be happy." I nod knowing she is right. Before desert comes I tell Liam that I have to go to the washroom. I leave and can't stop thinking about tonight. It's been too long since I have felt my husband touch and his kisses. I really just want him shirtless; his chest is too hot to hide. I walk to the hall were the washroom is. I walk slowly thinking about Liam and how I feel. Then I feel cold hands cover my mouth and everything goes black.

The first thing I feel when I wake up is how my head hurts. I touch the spot where it hurts the most and start to rub. Liam and I must have had too much wine with our love making. Wait? I try to search my mind for last night. But nothing comes up beside me having to go to the washroom. What happened to me? I remember the cold hands. Then it went black. I look around the room. It looks like the room I had in the selection. But little things are different. Like a camera staring at me and the piano is much older. The duvet cover is different has flowers and leaves. I see the door and run to it. I put my hand on the handle and turn it. It won't move. I try five more times but it won't budge.

Where am I?

 **This chapter is shorter than the last one, sorry but it's an update! I will update tomorrow and every day until the 3** **rd** **of January because I start school and have finale exams that I will have to study for. Thank you for your reviews and please tell me what you think and how I can make it better!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been a tiny bit sick and couldn't find a time where I could write and not feel sick. I think it was having turkey dinner four times Anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **America POV**

This room is going to make me crazy. I have been here twenty-one days! All I want right now is to be in my husband's arms. Of course I'm not though! I have been stuck in this room for twenty-one days! I may be going a little crazy but twenty-one days is a long time! I have a maid that can't talk to me. She just stares at me and I want to kill her. I was going to try to work out things with Liam but now I have been kidnapped! Does the world hate me or something!

The only pro is that I don't have to wear dresses. I pace around the room because that is the only way I can get moving. My legs feel weak because this room is so small. I sit back on my bed and try to think how I will get out of here. I had a tampon idea when I get my period but I couldn't get it to work in my mind. So now I have to think of another plan. How do I get out of a very guarded room and get home to my love without getting caught. I wish that I could kill people but I can't so now I can't us that idea. Why can't I think of anything, will I only see my husband through my mind now?

I lie back down and close my eyes picturing the first ball I went to with Liam.

My makeup is light. My hair is straight. My dress is plain black, goes to my knees. It shows my cleavage and I feel silly. I shouldn't go to a ball. I not even a lady anymore, I am America Singer a three. Katie sees me start to look sad but won't let me start to cry.

"America if you dare cry I will take away your chocolate you hide on your nightstand." She sounds dead serous. "I mean it now look happy and dance with a couple hotties for me." I nod. I hear a knock on the door. I get up to get it but Katie beats me to it. Liam stands at my door. He is in a black suit. "Or just this one." Katie says. "Have a fun time my Lady." Then she kicks me out of my room making me almost fall on top of Liam. He puts his arms around me saving me. I feel different when Liam touches me.

"Thank you Prince Liam." I say but Liam starts to laugh.

"America you may call me Liam but if you wish you can call me Prince Liam when I'm being very, very naughty." Liam starts to talk to me in his sexy voice.

"Then that would be all the time Prince Liam." I giggle and Liam walks by my side the whole way to the ball. "You look beautiful America." He says as we go down the stairs.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say and wink. Liam laughs which causes me to smile. My heart still hurts but Liam finds his way to make me smile even if just for a moment. My hand starts to shake as I see the door that goes to the ball. Liam takes it in his. "Don't worry Love, I got your back." We walk in and the room is amazing shades of blue. Liam notices my staring and bends down to my ear.

"I hear the ball you planned was much nicer than this one."

"No this is much better." I say and it's true. It looks like we are in the sea. People come up to us and start to talk.

"Lady America and Prince Liam, you make a dashing couple." The women says. My face goes bright red. Liam notices and looks amused.

"Thank you Queen Sofia, she is the light in my life." Liam says and puts the hand that's not holding mine on my waist.

"Young love what a novel and to here this playboy say that about you Lady America is amazing, I hope that we can work something out for both our countries. Maybe that treaty?" Liam eyes grow.

"That would be wonderful, maybe we can talk next week?" Liam says.

"Only if my husband agrees with she and we know she isn't another one of your play things than maybe." She walks off and Liam kisses my cheek. I smile but don't want this to become anything.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"That is the Queen of Spain and she hates me so she won't make a treaty with England but she likes you and she said maybe a treaty with us and thank you." Liam says in a rush.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask not knowing what I have done to be praised like this.

"Just being you." Liam takes my hand and start to dance with me. He holds me close. Kisses my cheek now and again. I feel like he is telling the room that I'm his. Which I'm not. He holds a bit lower on my waist and his grip is tight. I like it tight but I can't stop thinking about Maxon. It's been seven days. Two days ago I got out of that trance of just staring at the wall. But now it's weird to be dancing with Liam. I feel like I'm cheating on Maxon. But I'm not he made it this way.

The dancing is fun and the drinking is even more fun. I feel more alive as the night goes by. I like Liam small touches. I like when he whispers in my ear. I like when I don't think of Maxon in every moment. I like when I'm sort of back to my old self. Liam makes me talk to everyone. I don't mind. When he talks to Queens and Kings he has one hand on the middle of my back. When we talk to Princes and Princesses he has his hand lower down and gives the evil eye to any of the men that look at me the wrong way.

The night goes on and soon we are the only ones left on the dance floor. My head is on Liam's strong chest. I can feel his muscle. It's hard. I feel his heart beat under my ear.

"Sorry if I crossed a line tonight. I did touch you a lot." Liam says like he did something wrong.

"You have seen me naked so I don't think touches are that bad." I whisper.

"I know and it haunts my mind every time I look at you."

"Oh, Prince Liam you are so naughty." Liam tightens his grip around me.

"It's not my fault you are the most beautiful women I have laid eyes on."

"And what I have heard you have seen a lot." Liam looks down at the floor.

"Does that bother you?" Liam says his voice cracking.

"My last boyfriend had thirty-five at once so no." Liam holds me tighter.

"I will never do that to you." Liam stops. "But you aren't ready for me, not yet."

"Sorry but he has a place in my heart that will take a long time to go away." I look into Liam's eyes his face just filled with kindness.

"That's okay, I once had a great love too." At the time I didn't know that was Lily but now I do. Liam lost her and he too needed to heal.

I opened my eyes and see my maid standing with a plate of food. She handed it to me and left. Her long brown hair following behind her. I look at the plate. It's toast and bacon. The butter is on the toast already and the bacon looks cooked. The other good thing about this is the food. It taste really good. Heaven in my mouth. I eat all the food in what feels like five minutes. I put it on the night stand and look at the door waiting for her to come back. She does smiling when she sees I have eaten all of the food. She leaves the room. I jump out of bed and go to the walk in closet. I grab a pair of short shorts. Then a tank. I put them on in here remembering the camera in the main room.

Walking back in a go to the bed. I crawl in and let myself get comfy. The bed isn't too bad. My mind goes back to after my trance.

I feel cold inside. My heart feels like it's dying. Maxon is marrying Kriss. Maxon hates me. Maxon thinks I'm a lair. My head hurts with all these thoughts. He doesn't want you so why are you thinking this?

"She looks dead." Someone says that I don't know.

"She looks fine she is just thinking." Liam says.

"She has been thinking for five days and staring at a wall Liam that is not thinking." The stranger's voice says with harshness.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Liam yells. I hear the door slam and then hands on my body. I'm getting lifted up. The hands are warm and the hold me softly. For a second I think it's Maxon but then I hear Liam's voice.

"America we are going to have a bath and stop staring at that wall." Liam says in a calm voice. "I'm going to have to take off your dress is that okay?" I nod and notice we are in the bathroom. Liam starts to unzip my dress. He does it rather quickly and soon it's on the ground. "I will have to step out of the dress." I do and Liam holds my hand. "Can I help you with your bra or can you do that?" I don't answer so he just does it himself. Then my underwear. Soon he is washing my hair and body.

He wraps me in a towel when I'm done and helps me get dressed. He blow-dries my hair and then braids it.

"How did you learn how to do that?" I ask and scare Liam. "Sorry." I say.

"No America I love hearing your voice. Also the reason I know how to braid hair is my younger sister Ada." Liam says and then guides me to the bed. He sits beside me and starts to play with my bed sheets. He looks nervous.

"Are you okay Liam?" I ask. He looks up and he starts to smile.

"I just like to hear your voice and don't want it to go away." Liam places a hand on my thigh. "You have such a beautiful voice and I sorry that Maxon hurt you this bad." I nod and start to cry. Liam holds me until every tear has gone away. He doesn't complain about his wet top.

"So what do you want to do?" Liam asks. I think about for a moment and then I come to an idea.

"Tell me about yourself?" I say.

"Okay, I am Prince Liam twenty and single. I will be the next King of England. I am a playboy but that will only make me a better pleaser during for my wife." Liam gives me a wink. "I love to hear love music, piano and violin are my favourites. I also like talking, I talk a lot you can probably tell because I have been talking none stop for the last five days." Liam laughs and I give him a small smile. "My family is my world. My little sister is such a diva, but she is my little sister so I let it slide." Liam giggles. Like giggles. "So what about you?" Liam asks.

So I tell him my long about Aspen and Maxon. What happened with Maxon and me. I cry and then tell him about my family. My little sister May and my little brother Gerad. I tell his about Kota and Kenna. Astra and how I haven't met her but she looks beautiful. I tell my whole life story and Liam listens and nods. His face changes when I tell him about the good parts of my life he smiles.

"Is that really how the country is?" Liam asks. I nod. "That sounds like the worst country ever, good thing you came with me." Liam winks.

"But my family? What will happen to them?" I ask feeling guilty just for leaving.

"They will be fine. I will get them here soon but until then don't worry." I nod and Liam gets out of my bed.

"I should go." Liam says. I look at him and he doesn't look like he wants too. "Are you okay?" I nod and Liam looks at the floor. "Okay then I will go." Liam starts to head to the door. "Goodnight America." He leaves and I feel alone. I start to cry and shake. I use to be strong what is wrong with me? I lie flat and keep shaking. My whole body is empty. This is stupid I am strong! I am string! I don't need a man in my life!

Someone holds me and I stop shaking. I melt into the warm body. The warm body holds me close.

"It's okay, I will never leave you." Liam says over and over again. He holds me as I calm my body down and stop shaking. He turns me around so I'm facing his chest. He holds me closer and I let him. Liam doesn't try anything he just hold me. I let him make me feel better and he does. Each kind word. Each rub of the back. Everything he does make me feel better. I slowly let my body trust him. I don't fear him. Liam holds me close until my body lets me sleep. He rubs my back as I drift to a not so peaceful sleep. My dreams are filled of Maxon choosing Kriss over and over again. I start to scream and I know that Liam is holding me tighter not letting me go. Telling me that I'm okay that no one will hurt me. That he is going to be here for me always and forever either being a friend or lover.

I wake up with a jolt. Liam felt so close to me in that dream. I could smell him and feel him. I wanted it not to be a dream but it was. I get up and go to the closet. I pick out a faded pair of blue jeans with rips. The top I pick is a pink lace top. It has a tank under it so no one can see anything. I walk back to the room and sit on the piano bench. I start to play Liam and I's song. It is a slow song that I wrote. It's about two people that almost weren't and how they are made for each other.

The music flows through me. My love for Liam and the way he makes me feel. I wish he could touch me right now. I want to be with him. He is kind and caring and yes he cheated but what do you call me kissing Maxon? Dreaming of Maxon taking me in his office? I may have not slept with Maxon but I have had a few close times. Liam still doesn't have my trust but I want him to get it back. I love him.

My maid walks in and gives me my meal. It's again toast and bacon. I eat it up and then walk around my rom trying to move around. I feel ready to lie down and I do. Being here all I want to do is close my eyes and see memories of Liam. He is always in my mind keeping me calm. I need to stay strong for Liam. I need to stay calm for myself. I close my eyes and picture Liam's twenty first birthday party.

I look dumb. I am in a velvet dress that shows almost my whole chest. The back is backless. I don't know why I am doing this? Liam won't even notice me. My hair is curly. My makeup light.

"I don't think I should wear this?" I look at myself again.

"I like it so you have too!" I look at Katie and she isn't giving up on this fight.

"Fine!" I yell. I put on my matching shoes and start to head off to the ball. Celeste plan seems dumb. Be sexy. Show your body. Why I'm I doing this? I walk down slowly and once I get there Liam isn't here. I wait and have a glass of wine. Everyone starts to show up. Liam is last here and he has blonde women with him. He has his arm around her waist. Whispering things into her ear.

"Lady America may I have this dance?" I look and see this guy with blonde hair and green eyes. His smile is sexy as he places his hand in front of me. I take it. His hands are cold but I don't care. He puts his hand on my bare back. We start to dance around the room. I do five dances with him and then I go get another glass of wine. I like drinking it makes me feel better. Liam is dancing with _her._ I don't look and start dancing with other guys.

"So do you want to go up to my room?" One guy asks. "Get to know each other better?" I look at this guy and he gives me a wink.

"This may sound weird but Liam owns me so if you want sex you have to ask him." I look at this guy that I don't have a name for.

"Okay, but when he doesn't need you as his toy call me and I will be ready." I nod and walk away. Really I can have sex with anyone but that guy? He just wanted my body and not me. I getting bored and I think I will call it a night. I walk out of the room and grab a phone. I call Celeste.

"Hello?" Celeste asks her voice sound like she was just sleeping.

"Hi, how do you be sexy?" I ask needing to know.

"Okay here is all the information I have." Ten minutes later Celeste has filled me in. "Now go get him." I hang up and head back in. Liam is dancing with that girl and laughing. I want to kill her. I go over to the dance floor and dance with other guy. He has tanned skin and very hot. His hands are warm as they touch my bare skin. He has a tight grip and I start to act sexy. I feel like I'm failing but hey it's worth a try. Once the dance is over I want to leave.

Liam starts to open presents so I have to stay. I walk over to him and he is still holding that girls waist. "Liam after this can we go to your room and I can give you your other birthday present?" My face falls and I feel the need to cry.

"Okay Hailey, I would love that." Liam says.

"Oh and I know just what you like." Hailey says and kisses him on his cheek. He picks my gift first. I got him tickets to see Lyn Masen play the violin. Liam loves her music and has been talking about wanting to see her. Liam opens the box and then looks at me.

"Thank you America I love it." Liam comes and gives me a hug. "I love them." Then he stops and goes back to Hailey. She gives me the dirty look and then kisses Liam. I roll my eyes and when Liam isn't looking I leave. I ran to my room. Tears falling down my face. I get up and crawl into bed. Why did I think he could like me or even love me? I am not the girl that gets the guy. I cry and then I feel a warm body pressed against me.

"America are you okay?" Liam asks. I shake my head and he holds me closer. "Maxon is a jerk, but hey you have me as your best friend and I will always be here for you." I get out of Liam's grip and get up.

"YOU THINK I AM CRYING BECAUSE OF HIM?" I yell. Liam stands up and looks at me.

"Yes, you cry about him all the time, it is a good guess."

"Liam! I wanted to dance with you tonight. I wore his dress for you. I wanted to be your date. I like you a lot and I just want to be with you." I say and my voice sound so stupid.

"America I'm a player. I am no good for you." Liam says. I step closer to him.

"Then play me." I kiss him. The kiss feels good and I place my hands in Liam's hair. His hands roamed my body. It's like I become more alive with every touch. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. He's soon on top of me kissing my neck. I bite back a moan but another one comes. Liam is such a good kisser. Soon my dress is off. Liam getting his clothes off and then he is back on top of me. "Are you ready?" I nod.

My maid wakes me up from my dream and it didn't even get to the good part. "He wants to see you and I have to get you ready." Wait you talk? I think in my head. She can talk? I get up and she takes me to the closet. She gets a blue dress out. She puts it on me and then she puts my hair in a bun. She hands me shoes and I put them on. "Follow me." I do and when we are out of the room it looks just like this old house I use to play at when I was little. We get down to the main floor. "In." She pushes me in. Once I am in I see a dining room table.

I sit down and wait. "Hello." The voice is smooth. I feel him walking up to me. He sits beside me and my breathing stops. In front of me is my first kiss. Ryan. I look at him and then the floor.

"America it is nice to see you." He touches my face. "You look sexier every day." I shudder under his touch. "You use to like my touch, I know you will again." He turns my chair around so we are face to face. "We are going to a ball in a few days. It's at the royal palace. I will tell them you are my fiancé. But you can't talk, it's your last time to see Liam." I look at him and then I slap him. He grabs me by the arm and lifts me up. "You ever touch me like that again, I will not be gentle with you. I will hurt you." He throws me on the ground.

"You are mine, I can do whatever I want with you. I will do things that will hurt you if you dare touch me like that when I don't want you too, got it." I nod. "Good now let's have our meal." He helps me up and my hand is shaky. He talks most of the meal but all I think is my plan to get Liam to know it's me without talking. Wait he can see my face! I will find my way back to the man I love.

 **I hope I made some of the team Maxon's to team Liam. I will post again soon and the One And Only will have another chapter tomorrow.** **Thank you for the reviews and keep on reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it has been a long and I am so sorry but here is the next chapter! Review and enjoy!**

This room is going to be the death of me. Here I sit dying because I have been outside in one month! I thought the palace was bad but this? I think of Maxon a lot lately. I thought I wanted to be with Liam but now I am not too sure? How can I be anymore anyways? I haven't talk to either of them for a month. Are they looking for me? Do they care?

My maid comes into my room and gets me ready for dinner. Tomorrow I leave to the palace! I still can't believe it. I have my plan already and it will work I hope. The maid dresses me and gets me ready. She puts me in a nice blue dress. High heels and my hair in a bun. I walk down for dinner by myself now. They think that they can trust me now but they shouldn't. I make my way to the dining room.

"Lady America." Ryan greets. I curtsy as I enter.

"Lord Ryan." I say in my regel voice. I sit down and look at my plate. It French fries and chicken tenders. He smiles at me and I try not to smile my happy smile. This was my favourite at age of fifteen. I start eating and it taste pretty good.

"So I think we should get married in two weeks." Ryan says in a smooth voice. His eyes check my body out and I have to hide my shudder.

"If that is what you wish than I don't see why not." My voice sounds strong but I'm freaking out in the inside. I close my eyes for second collecting myself. I just wish that when I open my eyes that I would see Maxon or Liam. I need them right now. I need them. I need to be back and home not here, I don't want to marry you _Ryan_.

"But not to be rude but Lord how will you marry me if I am married to Prince Liam." I ask looking down.

"You will not have to worry about that." Ryan takes my hand. I smile a weak smile at him.

"Okay." Don't cry, don't cry. Ryan eats with pleasure but I can't even taste the food. I want to go home.

"I hope that you have a good sleep, see you tomorrow." Ryan gets up and leaves the table. He leaves in a hurry. I can finally take a small breath when he is gone. The room that is _mine_ seems far away and it's hard to move. I just want to go to sleep. The hole in my heart gets worse as the minutes' pass. I find the door to my room and collapse on my bed. I close my eyes relax. I feel myself drift into my only sanity.

My hand is in Maxon's. We are in the garden and looking at the stars. We are both in jeans and T-shirts. Maxon is kissing the top of my head.

"How are you America." Maxon asks.

"I don't know if I can take this much longer. This fear that has become my life. I can feel myself slipping away." Maxon holds me tighter as I tell him how I feel. I wish this was real not just in my mind. "How are you?"

"Missing you."

"Really what about Bella?" I ask.

"She is okay but not you, no she is nothing like you." Maxon picks me up. He starts running to the palace. He runs up the stairs like a mad man trying to get to his room. Once we are up he lays me on the bed. Maxon gets on the bed too holding me close. He kisses my cheek over and over again. He says that I will be okay and no one will hurt me. I know that he can't promise this, he can't keep me safe. I wish that he could but that won't happen. I want him to be here with me but he isn't. I am stick alone and scared, wanting to get back to him so badly.

Maxon starts kissing my lips and neck. I want to take it to the next level. I put my hands under his top. He is so warm unlike my cold hands. He kisses my collarbone making me feel alive. "Maxon what about Bella?" I ask.

"Don' worry about her." Maxon kisses my lips in a soft manner. "I love you." I kiss him hard telling him how I feel. His hand played with my hair.

"Maxon." Bella's voice pulls Maxon lips away from me.

I wake up tears streaming down my face. I want to close my eyes and go back to the kissing, his hands roaming my body. I want to kiss him with all the feelings he has for me. I need to fall back asleep.

I am in my room but instead of Maxon holding me. Wait what? "You woke up." He says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bella can't get here." He says.

"I don't want to be cheater." I say in a weak voice.

"It's a dream, not cheating." I nod and then his lips attack mine. The kiss is powerful. Full of love and he doesn't just kiss his hands move all over me. I have to stop him because of Liam. Liam I need to remind myself. Maxon looks hurt but doesn't yell. "I can't, Liam."

"I remember your husband." I nod into his chest. "Are you in love with him?" Maxon's eyes search mine. I know that I love Liam but in love after everything he and I did to each other? I don't know what to say. I know that I love Liam and Maxon but who am I in love with? I don't know, I think of Liam cheating on me but then Maxon married Kriss without a second thought. He had another selection fell in love with someone else. Liam hurt me too, my head just goes around in circles.

"America you don't need to say another thing." He kissed my forehead. "Do you want to just snuggle?" Maxon asks. I nod and his arms wrap around me. "If I choose you do you think that we would be having our child, our heir?" My heart stops, why is he talking this way?

"We will never know." I say as I picture a daughter that looks like the queen.

"I would want a girl first." Maxon states. "Then boys."

"Would the girl become the heir?"

"Yes, she would also be the best queen ever."

"I like this story keep going." I say and look into his eyes. His smile grows in size and he kisses my lips. I kiss him back but to soon he pulls back. He brushes my hair out of my face. He kisses my forehead once more before going back to his story.

"But we would still get bedroom time, I wouldn't miss that for the world. We would have trips just you and me. We would be happy and still have family trips. No Liam or Bella, just us forever, happy and in love." Tears started to roll out. He kissed me as his fingers worked at my tears. He is perfect, but not _mine_. He is Bella's I think. He's not mine but why can't I stop? So I don't.

My maid woke me up. She had a nice dress in her hands handing it to me. I nod and get up. I go to the washroom. I do my morning things, brush my hair and teeth. I hear her talking to someone It sounds like Ryan. I didn't want to go out but I did. Ryan stood there in a suit and tie. He looked at me-no my body with lust. Vomit came up and I had to swallow it down.

"My lord." I say and he smiles. Don't show fear. He walks up to me kissing my hand. His mouth is rough. I don't want to let him touch me but how can I stop it? His lips leave my hand and he smiles at me like how Liam does after we have some _fun._ "You look beautiful Lady America."

"Thank you."

"We will be leaving in four hours, I just wanted to tell you." I nod. "I will see you later." I nodded again as he left. My heart went back to normal and I go to sit on my chair. A song is stuck in my head. I haven't heard it in years but now my head keeps playing it.

" _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _It's a big black sky over my town_

 _I know where you at, I bet she's around_

 _Yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _I just gotta see it for myself_

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her."_ My voice starts to sing out loud. The music comes through me and I can't stop. This song takes over me.

" _So far away, but still so near_

 _(The lights go on, the music dies)_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _(I just came) to say goodbye_

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her"_ Why did this song take over me? I know that I use to love singing it when I was younger but May and I found it in an old music book. It keeps going in my head. My maid is packing my bag but still won't talk. I want to know her name, where we are but I know that her loyalty lies with Ryan. I want to go back to my dream, that I was having this morning. With Maxon and me, in that bed over there. Doing _things._ I want to kiss him for real. My maid is looking at me with weird facial expression.

I want to slap her when she gets a _dirty_ look in her eyes. She knew what I was thinking.

"You talk in your sleep." Her voice was softer than I thought. Warm. I thought it would be harsh or cold but it wasn't. "Ryan isn't that bad, I mean the way he took you for himself is gross he is a good guy." _Good guy?_ He kidnapped me! I keep my cool. I need to.

"If that is what you say." I say and the song goes back into my head. I shake my head and think about life. I need to kiss my guy, but who is my guy? I want to cry that I don't know. Shouldn't I be sure? For God sake's my married to Liam. I love Liam, right?

I wish that I knew. That I could just tell him I love him. But who is him? Maxon or Liam? What will it cause to my two countries if I choose Maxon? War? Loss of treaty? I need to know what I want but how can't when I can't talk to them? And also I am kidnapped so why is my mind going back here?

My maid start to sing to the same song as I was. She is good. Really good. "Are you a five?" It comes out so fast I can't stop.

"I was but now a two."

"How?" She looked at me like I should know. But how could I? Ryan should be a five.

"Ryan honey." As she turns around downstairs we hear bangs and swears. Then we hear gun shots. My maid pulls me into the closet and locks the door.

"Stay here and don't say a word." I nod but really like Hell I am not going to yell. I hear more gun shots and then more. I don't want them to kill me so I don't talk. I stand still like my maid said. I hear the door open and then one gun shot. "He can't ever touch or look at my sister again." The voice I know right away. Tears roll down my cheeks. "Help." I whisper. "Help" I yell. The closet door opens and Kota is standing in front of me.

Kota has found me.

 **Is America safe? What will happen? Sorry for not updating sooner, blame my teachers. I hope to do one next week. For the One and Only you will have one sometime this week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

 **Maxon POV**

One month since America has been kidnapped. Not one trace to find her. Liam is out of his mind with fear. I wish that I could just find her. My worse fear is coming true; she could very well be dead. I wish I didn't have to say it but I have been looking for the body. I still have hope but I need to find her body if she is dead. Liam doesn't sleep anymore. He doesn't do anything but think about America; he has become a shut in.

I walk to the room where he tries to come with a new plan. I knock on the door. I am about to tell Liam that we have no hope left that America is alive. I feel myself breaking down just thinking about it. America Singer dead at the age of 18. Liam opens the door. He has scruff on his chin. His blue eyes look lost and very, very tired.

"Maxon." His voice is still sharper than ever though. He opens the door letting me in. The walls are filled with maps and underground routes. Everything that could help find America. I can't say it but he needs to hear it.

"Liam, I have reason to believe that America is dead." I say my voice not even cracking. I feel myself breaking on the inside. "We are stopping the search."

"Don't say it Maxon she has to be alive. We can't give up; she could still be alive." He looks at all the maps in the room. He doesn't want to give up. I don't want to either but the hope is gone. He needs to know this. I need to tell him.

"We need to make the right choices here." I say in a strong voice. Liam shakes his head.

"She is my wife Maxon, I love her until we have a body she is alive." His angry fills the room. "She is not dead. Stop saying it and thinking it. We are going to find her." He slams his fist on the table. "I need to find her." I take a step back knowing he needs some room.

"We can go over things in the morning but for now we should sleep." I say. "You will need it." I yell as I walk out. I need to go see someone now.

I make it to my room. I can already hear her beautiful voice. I enter the room and see she is talking to her maid. Bella. Her hair is in a bun and she has a night gown on. It is very tiny but I can't say I mind. Bella eyes meet mine and I run to her. I want to be held by her. Her tiny hands go into my hair as I hug her. Tears roll down my face and I can't seem to get them to stop. I cry for America. Her face flashes into my mind every time I close my eyes. Her red hair and icy blue eye hunting me.

"I take that as you had a bad day." I nod and kiss Bella's cheek. She starts to kiss my lips. Her hands play with my hair. I get my hands stuck in her tangles and hope that I don't hurt her. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Here lets go into the shower and get you cleaned up."

Twenty minutes I am in bed with Bella head on my chest. Her hair is still wet from that nice shower we had together. I kiss her forehead and she makes a weird sleep sound. I giggle and she continues to sleep away. I want to just stay here all night looking at her. But my eyes drift asleep.

I wake up with Bella screaming. "Maxon get up, Maxon get up!" I open my eyes and see Bella has my house coat in hand and hers on. I realize it is a rebel attack happening. I ran to Bella and grab her hand. She and I run through the halls. My pulse was becoming quicker as I ran to the safe room. Everything around me felt heighten. Bella hung on for dear life as we ran into the safe room. "Maxon I hate these attacks." Bella says in a winy voice.

"I know dear, I know." We walk to a coat in the middle of the room. It is meant for queen and king. I put it in last month before America was kidnapped. I lay Bella down and then go down beside her. She snuggles into my chest falling back to sleep. Liam comes in the room in just his boxers. He is so fit, making my abs look worthless.

He sits on a coat getting the blankets over himself. "America." He whispers as he closes his eyes. "I missed you." Sometimes I think Liam is going crazy and when I say sometime I mean all the time. He used to be a playboy and then America came along. He has become a different person in a good way. He is something. I try to close my eyes and dream but all I see is America. She looks so pale and skinny. Her bones easy to see. My heart hurts seeing her like this. Then I see blood. Lots of blood pooling around America. She gets even paler and her eyes close.

I open my eyes and my breathing is quickened. Liam and Bella are asleep but I can't find any. I wish that I could but it never comes anymore. I get up and see if there is any food here. I look at the food shelf seeing crackers. I take it ripping it open. I haven't eaten much in the last month but now I feel the need to eat. I finish the whole package feeling sad that I ate it all so quickly.

I go back to the coat but all I think about is America. Her long red hair. Her pale skin. Her blue eyes that I never not want to look at. I hate to say it because of Bella but I still love America, even though I shouldn't the love I feel for her runs deep. I wonder if I would have chosen her would she be caring my baby? Would we be happy? I want to be happy with her. I want a long life with her but I screwed that up. Now I have Bella. But why didn't I say yes when she wanted me back. I love Bella yes but don't I love America more? I have to love America more.

"King Maxon." Aspen yells.

"Yes." I say in my king voice.

"The rebel want to talk to you and Prince Liam at once." I look over at Liam and see he is still asleep.

"Yes, go wake up Prince Liam and get a guard to stay with Bella." I say and get out of bed. I have just my boxers on under my house coat and Liam doesn't even have a house coat. I shake my head at the way we will look. "Are we ready?" Liam asks standing next to me.

"I guess." I say unsure of myself. We walk up with Aspen behind us. He doesn't say anything about what we are wearing. My heart beats quicker as we move to the front door. I look and see that the southern rebels are here. One of them has very red hair. It bright and flashy and I know it.

"Kota." I say. Kota turns around. He looks like southern rebel. The strong build, fierce eyes like his sister. He moves up to me with his hand extended.

"Nice to meet you King Maxon." He looks behind me. I feel Liam stiffen as he walks closer to us. "And you must be my sister husband. I knew you were hot but I didn't know that you were this hot." Kota pauses. "You also must be an amazing person to have the love of my sister. I thank you for taking on such a hard role in America's life, she is tough in a relationship."

"She is perfect but at times she can be a bit crazy." Liam laughs.

"She is a Singer so that may be why we are all a bit crazy." Kota laughs. "But we can talk more about my sister later let's get own to business." Kota looks behind him for a second. "We want the caste system gone." Kota starts. "I know that it might feel a bit weird that we come to you like this." Kota walks backwards. "But we are willing to give you something you have been looking for." Kota turns around then grabbing a person from someone else. He turns to face as and I think Liam stops breathing. I stop breathing too. America so skinny that you can see you bones. Her skin white as a ghost. "I found her last night. She was taken by one of my men without permission. He started to act weird and she was why. He also had this want of having her. But then she fell in love with some princes and he couldn't have her." Kota stops. "He hurt her, barely feed her. She hasn't been outside for a month before we found her." Kota brings her to Liam. He gives America to Liam. Liam holds her with all he has never wanting to let go. I want to be beside them looking at America.

"So you just gave her back to us to get something out if it?" I look at Kota with hate. He only brought her back because he wanted something from me. He didn't care about his sister just what he wanted. I look at America again. Her weak body. Sounds came out of America. Her arms shaking. I wanted to run over and hug her. I wanted to kiss her. I held back because I had to deal with her brother. Kota is smiling. "It is fun seeing my sister three lovers all at once. Aspen loved her for her strength. Maxon loved her for her personality and Liam loved her for her body." Kota laughs. "And the funny thing about that is she loves Liam the most. The whole car ride all she asked is when will she see Liam. I want Liam." Kota laughs. "Maxon does that hurt to know the guy that just wanted her body is the one that she wants to be with?" I hold back my temper.

"That is her choose. Now back to what you want?" I ask through gritted teeth. Kota looks at me with wide eyes.

"You can take me to your office and we can talk." Kota says. I nod and start to head up the stairs. "Don't let them take America anywhere, if they do shoot her." My body tenses as he says those words. We enter my office and Kota looks at me with love. He looks sad too.

"I wish she would love you. You are so much better for her. The way she smiled in the selection. He cheated on her but she still loves him. He must be good in bed to have her stay with him." Kota looks at me and I know that he wants to push my buttons.

"Why do you care about her, you told your guys to shoot her if she gets moved away from your men?" I say in a harsh tone.

"I care about my little sister Maxon. I love her. I was the one that killed the man that took her. I loved seeing him bleed out for what he did to my sister." Kota laughs at himself. "He took her away and was about to make her marry him. Think about what he would do to her after he forced her to marriage. He would have made her do…. I can't even say it." Kota shakes his head.

"Why do you want the caste removed?" I ask. He looks surprised by my boldness.

"For a free country." Kota starts. "I want it okay now are you going to do it!" Kota yells.

"Fine." I say and for the next three hours go over everything.

I head back downstairs with a smile on my face. America is home! I rush own to make sure Liam and her are okay. I hear America and Liam.

"I missed you." Liam says his voice rocky.

"Don't cry, I am right here, Liam I love you." Then I hear kissing sounds. A moan and then another one. I keep walking towards them even though the sounds sicken me to my core. America notices me first she pulls back from Liam's lips. "Maxon." America whispers. Her voice is small.

"America, are you okay?" She nods. Her eyes going over my body. Like she missed me.

"I think we should get the doctor to see you." Liam says brushing the stray hair out of America's eyes.

"That would be a good idea." I say and America again looks at me. Her eyes burning into mine.

"Can someone call my mom she must be worried." I nod.

"I will go call her okay?" Liam asks.

"Okay and Maxon can take me to the doctor?" America looks at me. "But if you need to see Bella then I understand. You love her." America looks at me with love says she says that.

"I will take you, Liam is that all right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I will go call home and tell them the good news." Liam kisses America's forehead. "I will see you in half an hour. I love you." Liam hands America to me.

"You look stressed." America says in a small yet strong voice says. I look down at her and her head is resting on my shoulder.

"You were gone America, I had no way to find you and Liam was going crazy. I was worried you were dead." I say my heart breaking.

"I wish I was, that guy Ryan. He was my first kiss. I was fifteen right before I started to date Aspen. When he told, me he was going to marry me I was so scared." America pauses her eyes on me. "How is Bella?"

"I am going to marry her, she is wonderful." I say even though I don't want to talk about her.

"Lucky girl." America says with hate. "I hope you two are happy." I look at America. Her eyes becoming brighter by the minute.

"I think, are you happy to be back with Liam?" I ask with hate in my voice. Her eyes shift to my chest and then at my eyes.

"I don't know. When I was kidnapped I couldn't stop having sex dreams about you." America admits.

"Was I good in bed?" I ask. Her eyes just look into my mine. She looks like she is thinking really hard. Her forehead is wrinkled.

"Better than Liam in my head." America says.

"Better in life too but you wouldn't know." I tease her. She looks at me for a moment.

"It's sad, I have never seen you fully naked."

"America think about your husband and not how fine my behind looks." I wink but America doesn't look amused at all. She stays silent though her eyes still never leaving mine. We make it to the hospital wing and everyone runs to America and I. They put her on a bed. She holds my hand as they do what they need to do.

Her hand is cold so I hold it with both hands. America smiles at me making my heart stop. She hasn't smiled like that since the Halloween ball. Her eyes filled with joy. I want to kiss her right then but then I feel a small hand on my shoulder.

"You found her." Bella says her voice pained.

"Yeah." I say. Bella looks at me with love.

"The doc has her let's go to bed. Liam will be back soon but you need sleep." Bella rubs my arm.

"Okay." I let go of America hand and walk up to my room with Bella. Once we get there I realize that she meant sex. Her hands and lips move everywhere. She takes off my top and start to kiss my chest. I moan in response. Bella and I make love and I forget about America for a little bit.

 **Did Maxon just leave America when she needed him the most? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**America POV**

" _Beep, beep, beep."_ I can't go to sleep with this monitor going on and on. It's beeps and beeps. Liam's hand is holding mine. He hasn't gone to sleep since I have been back. He sits beside me talking to me, holding me. He looks better than when I first saw him. The lines under his eyes. He must of haven't slept when I was kidnapped. I shift a bit in bed trying to get comfy. Liam sense my discomfort. "America do you need help?" Liam asks.

"If it is our bed back home than maybe I would be able to sleep." I sigh.

"We will be soon, then we can cuddle up in our bed." Liam says his hand still holding mine tight.

"We could cuddle here?" I move over a bit making room for Liam. I pat the empty space beside me. Liam's eyebrows come together.

"I don't want to hurt you." Liam says his voice filled with worry.

"Please, I haven't been held by my husband for." I can't finish my sentence Liam is on the bed is arms wrapped around me. He starts to kiss my forehead.

"You are so small." Liam mumbles.

"I know." I look up at Liam his eyes filled with hurt.

"I love you America Singer. I don't know why you keep me. After what I did to you, to us?" Liam holds me like he is going to lose me.

"I ask that every day since I found you with her." I pause taking a breath. "I was so hurt. I am even now. But when I think about not waking up in your arms or not being by your side I hate it." Liam looks into my eyes. "What you did is terrible don't get me wrong. But I have done awful things to you. You may have had sex with _her_ but I have kissed Maxon so many times. I have almost had sex with him so many times before we were married and after. Liam, we both have done stupid stuff to each other but we once were happy. We were just two people in love, I want that back. I want my life with you. I take that piece of paper we signed seriously. I made a promise to you. In good times and bad ones. In sickness and in health. I made it to you, not Maxon."

Liam sucks in a breath. His hand goes on my cheek. He leans down to kiss me. Our lips touch. We have never kissed this softly. It makes my heart flutter. _"Beep, beep."_ Liam pulls back with a grin ear to ear.

"Did I just make our heart skip a few beats?" Liam asks sounding to proud of himself.

"Yes, are you happy?" I ask. Liam holds me closer.

"Yes, I am very happy. I love you America."

"I love you. Now will you kiss me?" I ask. Liam shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Just go to sleep, love."

"I will dream about you kissing me." I say in a cranky voice.

"I hope that's not all your dreaming of?"

"No you are also naked."

"Are you naked?" Liam asks. He brings his lips down to my ear. "Are we both naked in bed?"

"No in the shower." I say to drive Liam crazy.

"What else is happening?"

"I got to sleep." I say. I close my eyes and I can tell that I have bothered Liam. He is having a man moment. I smile at myself and drift to sleep.

"America." Liam voice enter my mind. "America wake up." I slowly open my eyes. Liam is standing beside me in a nice suit. It's blue and makes me want to just kiss him. It makes him look powerful and sexy.

"Yes?" Liam comes down to my lips. He kisses me with such softness that I am not sure it is him.

"That's all I wanted to do. I got to go to a boring meeting, I will be back in two hours."

"I hope I am out of this bed."

"I think you will be. Now sleep a bit more." Liam kisses my forehead. "I love you." He says as he walks out. I watch his cute little butt the whole way to the door. My face becomes very red. Liam turns and blows me a kiss. Once he is out of sight I giggle to myself. Liam. Why I love him I don't know? I think about my family for a little bit and then to friends. I don't know what to do with myself. I don't even have a book. There is no TV in this room.

"America." Maxon says. I look up. He is right beside me. He sits down in the chair Liam was sitting in last night. Maxon looks worried. Darkness under his eyes. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Maxon." My voice is small. Maxon looks up at me.

"I am so sorry America."

"Why are you sorry Maxon?" I ask. He looks at me with shock. His eyes start to water.

"You were kidnapped my country, my home. You could have been killed America." Maxon kisses my hand.

"I am right here Maxon. I am fine." Maxon nods but he still looks unsure.

"I thank God for that America, that you are in one piece safe." Maxon leans in to kiss me. I stop him.

"We can't Maxon, I made a promise to Liam." I sound sure of myself but in the inside I am not sure at all. Maxon and I had our time. He married Kriss. He married her. I was ready to be his wife, his queen. But he ruined us. Not me. He couldn't trust me. Liam was there for me, he made me feel whole again. Why am I thinking this he is my husband?

"Liam broke that _promise_." Maxon snarls. He starts to pace the room. His eyes full of hate. "He cheated on you, had sex with someone else when he said he loved you America?" Maxon yells. That just made me pissed off. Maxon telling me relationship advice.

"How many times did you sleep with Kriss after you said you loved me? How many times have you slept with Bella? Maxon you say you love me but have sex with other people? Maxon the only difference is a piece of paper!" That beeping noise starts to go up. I feel my breath go up and up. Maxon walks over to me. He puts his hands on my cheeks. Before I can blink Maxon lips on me. I don't kiss back. I don't do anything. Maxon tries to get me to kiss him back but I won't. I won't because I am married. Because this is wrong.

"America." Maxon pleads.

"Maxon no is no." Maxon looks like he could cry. He rubs my left cheek with his thumb.

"Are we over?" Maxon asks. His voice breaks my heart tears start rubbing down my face. Maxon wipes them off. "This, us is all my fault. I am sorry. I will be sorry forever. I love you with all my heart." Maxon kisses my fore head and leaves. My heart breaks. I break. I can't stop crying. Maxon face keeps coming in my mind. His hurt, his pain saying goodbye to me. The beeper gets louder and louder. I try to calm down but it doesn't work. Tears come and come.

"America, love what's wrong." Liam asks. I try to calm myself but my heart hurts.

"I ended things with Maxon for good." I say. "It was hard."

"Thank you." Liam says and then kisses me like no tomorrow. Tongues fighting each other. Liam takes over and soon is on top of me. I put my hands in his hair. I rip off his jacket, then his top. Liam moans when I bring my hands to his belt. "America we shouldn't do this." Liam says. I start to take off his belt. Liam groans and starts to kiss me again. He takes off my dress and looks at my body. "You have lost a lot of weight." Liam says as he traces his finger over my belly. It tickles.

"I know." Liam kisses my belly.

"You are going to have lots of food later today." Liam says to himself more than to me. Liam starts to kiss me on the lips. He is so soft like he is afraid to break me. I start to undo his zipper.

"Are you sure." Liam asks me. I nod. Liam start to undo my bra. Then my underwear. "I love you America." Liam kisses me and I feel like I am back to my old self.

"I missed you a lot but what we just did was the best sex ever. I mean that was so amazing. You were amazing." Liam says.

"I think it was amazing that we just had sex in a hospital bed! I think I like hospital bed sex the best." I say. Liam holds me closer.

"Did I mention I love you?" Liam asks.

"I love you too." I kiss Liam's chest. He brings me up so I am straddling him. The blanket is covering me so Liam can see me but if someone walks in they can't. Liam brings me down to his lips. "Liam do you have a meeting anytime soon?"

"Let me see." Liam traces my stomach. "I have a meeting at one with this beautiful red head." Liam goes a little up with his hands. "Then one at two, then three and for the rest of the day with that beautiful red head." I start to laugh at Liam.

"Oh and what are you meeting about?" I ask as Liam starts to kiss my neck.

"Oh it's about how to please her." Liam says. Liam starts to go down but I stop hm.

"Can we just snuggle? I just want you to hold me."

"I would love that." Liam wraps his arms around me. My head on his chest. He rubs small circles on my lower back. I want to stay like this forever. Liam and me. Us.

"When we get home I want a week of just this." Liam says.

"I think two weeks!"

"Or three weeks?" Liam asks.

"Okay one month?" I try to get. Liam comes eye level with me. He puts his hand on my cheek.

"We will have to go back to the real world." Liam says.

"The real world is scary; I just want us for a little bit. Please?"

"Two weeks and then we have too." Liam says. I nod but feel tears roll down my face.

"It's just so scary. What if someone wants to hurt me?" I ask. Liam holds me tighter.

"No one will hurt you, no one will hurt you again." Liam kisses my forehead.

"Please make sure no one hurts me." I start to shake. "Please. Please. Please." I cry into Liam's shoulder. I feel so scared. My heart feels like it could break. Ryan hurt me. He took me away from my life. I close my eyes and his face is there. I open them right away. Liam eyes are filled with tears.

"No one will hurt you." Liam tells me. I nod but feel like someone could just take me away from him. Liam talks about random stuff to get my mind off of my worries. Liam holds me close. He rubs my back. Kisses my temples.

"I think that Nick would love to see you." Liam starts.

"Not yet maybe later?" I ask and Liam nods.

"When you are ready we can see her."

"Okay, now want to go for another round?" Liam asks but the door opens. A nurse walks in. Her face is bright red.

"Sorry Princess America and Prince Liam I was just told to tell you." She stops when she sees my husband shirt-less. I bring the sheet up so she can stop checking out my husband. "That you can go to your room."

"Thank you." I say in my bitch voice.

"Goodbye Princess America and Prince Liam." She walks out and I want to yell at her to put her in her place.

"Are you jealous Princess America?" Liam rubs my cheek.

"No one should see my chest." I poke Liam.

"This is your chest?" Liam asks.

"This body is mine." I say.

"Human slavery is illegal in our country." Liam says.

"Yes but your body is mine like mine is yours." I kiss Liam. Our legs tangle and soon we are in a heavy makeup session. Liam pulls away and gets up. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"We are going up to my room for the rest of the day." Liam says.

"I can't get dressed on my own. I just feel so sick, can you put my clothes on?"

"Oh, _Princess_ America I am at your service." Liam turns around and gets something off the chair. He comes to the bed. He has a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Is this for me?" I ask.

"Stand up." Liam commands. I do. He gets me in my jeans and bra and t-shirt. We start walking down the hall. Soon we are in Liam's room. He has pizza and fries on the table. I look more and see hot wings. I turn around and kiss Liam. Liam kisses me back.

"Come on and eat." Liam drags me over to the food table. He gives me a plate and I start to get food. Everything taste so good. The pizza and the fries. My hot wings are too die for. I eat and eat. Liam doesn't say anything but just watches me.

"America do you want a bath?" I realize I haven't had a shower in a few days and Liam still had sex with me?

"Do I smell?" I ask. Liam shakes his head but I do smell. "I do, don't I?"

"A little bit."

"And you still had sex with me?" My face is really red.

"I would have sex with you if you smelled like a fish." Liam says.

"I smelt like a fish you would still have sex with me?" I ask.

"God America do you not get that I love you?" Liam picks me up and carries me into the washroom. Liam takes off my clothes. Putting me into a tub. The water is nice and warm. Liam puts a bath bomb in. It smells like chocolate. It makes the bath water pink.

"Okay close your eyes." Liam says. I do. He starts to rub my shoulders. It feels so nice. His hands are off me for a second. Then he is shampooing my hair. It feels so good. Liam rinses my hair out and then puts the conditioner in. It feels perfect right now. Next he starts to wash my body.

Liam takes my hand and lifts me up. He puts me on the tile floor and wraps a big towel around me. Liam lifts me up and takes me to our room. He kisses my cheek and then gets me my PJ's. I put on my favourite pair of short-shorts and tank top.

Liam brings me to the bed. "It's like six o'clock why are we going to bed?" I ask.

"Because you look like you need a rest." I nod and Liam tucks me in.

"I have to go have a meeting with King Maxon. I will be back soon." I nod. I don't want him to go. I close my eyes. He will be back soon. He will be back soon. He will be back soon. I tell myself. I am okay. I am okay. No one will hurt me. No one will hurt me. No one will take me.

"America" Liam says. I open my eyes and grab hold of Liam. I hadn't realized I was crying but I was.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks.

"I was just scared." I say in a weak voice. "I am okay."

"Here." Liam gets up and wraps his arms around me. I cry again. My hands shaking. Liam kisses them and then my forehead. I hold him close. He is nice and warm. I fall asleep feeling safe.

I wake up and start to panic. It's a hard to breathe Where am I? "America you are okay." Liam says to me holding me close. "I am right here."

"This isn't a dream?" My hand goes to Liam's face. He feels real. He is right here. With me.

"No, I am right here with you." Liam says and kisses my lips. My lips. His lips. We are kissing he is real. He lifts up my right leg so I can hook my leg around Liam. We start having a really heated moment. His hands are all over my body. "America we have to go for breakfast with everyone before we leave."

"Fine but can you hold my hand the whole time?" I ask.

"Yes, you can hold my hand. Sit beside me. Kiss me in front of everyone." Liam says.

"Can you help me get ready?" I ask.

"Yes, come on let's have a morning shower?" My heart beats faster. My cheeks heat up.

"Yes, please your highness." Liam picks me up and takes me to the shower.

"I don't want to go." I complain as Liam braids my hair.

"You have to, I will be there holding your hand." Liam says.

"How did you learn how to braid?" I ask. Liam starts to laugh at me. He shakes his head and tries to stop laughing.

"Have you met my sister? She made me braid her hair until she was fifteen. She said it would come in handy when I have a wife. I guess she was right." Liam says.

"I love you for more than your hair skills."

"I love you more than your body too, I heard what your brother said and I love you for everything. Your temper, your laugh, your smile, your snoring." Liam comes to my ear. "and but not last of course but your strength."

"I like my hair."

"It's okay, I could do better but it's good for breakfast." Liam says. Liam helps up and gives me a pink dress. I slip out of my house coat. Liam helps me in my dress. It's a bit big. I feel uncomfortable. "I look awful." Liam comes up to me and shakes his head.

"You look beautiful America. So, it's a bit big but we can get you new clothes."

"It's just weird, I have never been so scared in my own skin." Liam brings me into a hug.

"I know, I just want you to feel better. I know you have been back for like one day but I want you to feel better." Liam rest his head-on mine.

"Okay, are we ready?" I ask.

"Yes, here is your shoes." Liam hands me flat shoes.

"What about heels?" I raise a brow.

"No, you are going to wear flats." I nod and Liam helps me put them on.

"Okay, we are ready." I say. My voice shaky.

"I have your hand." I smile and Liam takes us done. I have to remind myself to breathe. Liam holds my hand as we enter the dining hall. Maxon is at the head at the table. Amberly on his left and Bella on his right. I try to courtesy but Liam holds me up.

"Good morning!" I say in an all to cheerful voice.

"It's good to see you Princess America." Bella says. What Maxon sees her is beyond me. She looks like Celeste, the old Celeste.

"Thank you it's good to be back." My voice is strong.

"How are you doing dear?" Amberly asks.

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking." Liam pulls my chair out for me to sit. I take it with a smile. Liam holds my hand as soon as he is next to me.

"What was it like to be kidnapped?" Bella asks. I hold Liam's hand tight to try to calm myself.

"It was like a really bad vacation." I say in my princess-voice.

"Oh how awful." Bella says. My heart beats faster. Liam sense my distress and squeezes my hand to make me know he is here for me.

"So you are heading back to England today?" Amberly asks.

"Yes, I really need to see my family. I need to be back home." My voice sounds too strong. My hand that's not holding Liam's is shaking. I take calming breathes to not kill Bella.

"Family is important." Bella remarks.

"That it is." I look over to Liam. He has his emotions hidden. Liam holds my hand still but looks like he does interviews.

"So when are you and King Maxon getting married?" I ask in my super happy voice.

"Oh in like two months, we are going to have a really big wedding." Bella says in an I-am-better-than-you voice.

"I am happy for you both, love is a powerful thing." I take a bite of my food.

"I love Maxon so much, I just know we are meant to be." Bella reaches for Maxon's hand.

"So how many kids do you want?"

"Oh one is enough." Bella says with no hesitation. Maxon looks at her with shock.

"Maxon has always wanted a big family." I say in I know more about him voice. Maxon stares at me with the rudest look ever.

"Will you excuse me please I have to go use the restroom." I stand up. Liam gives me a look asking if I was okay. My hands stay at my side as I walk out. The hall makes me want to cry. I remember the cold hands. Everything going black.

I feel the floor beneath me. Tears running down my face. Someone wraps their arms around me and I scream. I open my eyes and see Marlee. Her arms around me. I close my eyes and hug her. "I am here for you." Marlee says. "I am not going anywhere." I nod. My body is trembling.

My world has changed so much. I have changed since I met her. I am not the same. I let Marlee hold me for a long time. I let her be my rock. I let her be here for me. I pull back and Marlee looks at me.

"Are you okay?" Marlee asks.

"I really have to go pee."

"Then let's go." Marlee helps me up. She is very careful. We make our way to the ladies' room. I go to the washroom. Once I am done Marlee takes me back to the dining hall.

"Bye America call me when you get home or if you need anything?" I nod.

"I hate our goodbyes."

"See you soon America." Marlee hugs me.

"Okay, bye." Marlee walks away and I enter back into the hall. Maxon looks as angry as ever.

"America." Liam hugs me. I hug him back. "So we better be going our plane is ready." Liam says.

"I think that it is good to go home." I say. Maxon stands up. He comes over and hugs me.

"I will wait for you." Maxon says. I don't say anything. I stay silent. He let's go. Bella gives me a hug but I feel awkward. Then Amberly. she hugs me like I am her daughter. With love and kindness. "Call if you need anything."

"Will do." I say.

"Do and call when you get home." I nod.

"Thank you." Liam takes my hand. I step closer to Liam.

"You best be off."

"Goodbye, see you soon." Liam and I walk out.

"Where are our bags?" I ask.

"In the car." I nod. The way to the car is long. I hold Liam's hand. He has his real smile on. It makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Liam ask as we get in the car.

"I just love your smile."

"I love your smile too." Liam kisses my forehead.

"I can't believe I am going home." I sequel.

"You are going home, love."

 **DO NOT WORRY MAXEN STILL HAS A CHANCE! Anyways this is my next chapter. I hope you don't all hate me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, I have been having writers block. It has taken a lot to write this. It's three months after the plane ride back home. Things have changed.**

 **America POV**

I close my eyes. My husband has his arms wrapped around me. I kiss his perfect chest. "Morning love." Liam kisses my forehead. He brings me closer to his perfect lips.

"I have morning breath." I say.

"I do too." Liam says as he kisses my lips.

"Mmm." I say.

"How is our little one doing, this morning?" Liam asks my belly. I giggle when he plants soft kisses on my belly. Liam starts singing to our baby.

"I think you are enjoying me being pregnant Liam?" I ask. He nods and starts kissing me more.

"I like knowing that you have our baby in here. Nice and safe." Liam says.

"How did I get pregnant again?" I ask. Liam smiles at me grabbing my butt.

"It went a little something this." Liam pulls me so I am pushed up against his manhood.

"Oh it's sort of coming back." I say in my sexy voice.

"Then I started kissing you." Liam brings his mouth to mine. He kisses me with tongue. Then he starts taking off my night gown.

"Princess America and Prince Liam your guest will be here in half an hour." Officer Jackson says. I close my eyes embarrassed that my husband has me half undressed.

"Thank you _Jackson_ , now leave so I can finish things with my wife." Liam snarls. I start to laugh. Liam tenses up. I have to hid my big smile. "What!?" Liam yells.

"Are you mad that Jackson saw a little bit of me?" I ask hiding my giggles.

"He saw your whole chest America, my chest." Liam says in his perfect voice.

"Does that bother you?" I ask in my sweet voice. Liam shakes his head at me.

"America I don't want anyone to see you again, I don't want anyone to see my _wife_." Liam kisses me.

"We have to get dressed, can we finish this later?" I ask.

"Sure." Liam says.

"Don't sound so sad, I will make sure we have some fun time." I kiss Liam. I get up and go to my closet. I pick out a blue dress. It's long sleeved. It's very fitted. I get flats because Liam says no heels during this whole pregnancy thing. I pick out the matching blue ones. I go to my washroom. I brush my teeth and then put my hair in a bun. I put a tiny bit of makeup on. Liam comes into the washroom and he looks at me with the look. "You can wait." I say.

"Can I America?" Liam says with a pout.

"Yes you can. Now come on."

Queen Abigail is standing at the door her arms open wide. King Lucas has his arm wrapped around her waist. "Oh, honey, how are you?" Queen Abagail asks of course touching my belly.

"I am good but remember not at twelve weeks yet so no telling anyone." I whisper when Maxon walks through the door. Bella on his side.

"Hi." I say. Maxon and Bella are on their way back from their honeymoon.

"Good to see you America." Maxon says.

"It's nice for you to visit." I smile. I reach out to shake Maxon's hand.

"Thank you hoisting us." Bella says. I need to try to smile at this woman.

"Anytime Queen Bella." God I hate this women. She smiles and I go back to Liam's arms.

"I don't want my baby around that women." He whispers.

"So how was Germany?" I ask. Maxon smiles and he looks like he had a good time.

"Wonderful. Bella says in an all to cheerful voice.

"Glad to hear. Katie will show you to your room." I say. "Breakfast is in an hour." I say.

"Sounds wonderful." Bella smiles. Liam drags me back to our room and I don't feel well. When we get in our room I run to the washroom. I race to the toilet and start gagging. Nothing comes up. Liam comes and rubs my back. "Do you want me to get Katie?" Liam asks. I nod. I keep gagging and feeling faint. I move to my bed. Katie is rushing through the door.

"America what's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy and I was gagging it was like I was puking but nothing came up." I say.

"You are resting this morning." Katie says in her kind voice.

"We have guests I need to go." I say.

"You have the heir inside you, I will not let you risk your child." Katie yells. I close my eyes. "I will tell King Maxon and Queen Bella that you had meeting come up." I nod. "Rest, if I see you trying to leave this room without my permission I will take away your hidden candy."

"You wouldn't." I say in horror.

"I would, Liam will be back soon now close your eyes." I do as told and close my eyes.

"America." Katie whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to eat." I open my eyes and see Liam. He has a table of food.

"I have her, Katie thank you." Liam smiles. Katie gives him the evil eye.

"Touch her the way this baby came to be, I will be pissed." Katie says.

"You are always anyways." Liam says.

"Okay, also you have a meeting with King Maxon and Queen Bella if you want to go."

"I will Katie, thank you." Katie nods and then leaves. Liam has his sexy grin on.

"It's nice to have you to myself Princess America." I blush.

"I think I am going to eat." I say and grab an apple.

"Good, my baby needs food." Liam says.

"And mommy!" I yell. Liam smiles but doesn't eat anything.

"So how are you feeling?" Liam asks.

"Okay, I just needed more sleep." I say and have some crackers.

"Good, you get one extra hour a day." Liam declares.

"Bossy much."

"Grumpy much." Liam says. I roll my eyes at him. Liam watches me eat and then he comes around to my side of the table. "Your meetings in half an hour." Liam says.

"Okay. Can you braid my hair?" I ask.

"Yes." Liam takes me to the vanity. He starts to braid my hair. I love when he does this.

"I want you to leave the meeting if you feel anything weird." I nod.

"Good, I am going to kiss you." Liam says.

"About damn time." Liam smiles. He kisses me like I am going to die.

"I love you." Liam says.

"I love you too."

"Let me walk you to your meeting." Liam says. I take his hand. It's warm. We make our way into the conference room. Liam kisses my hand and then my lips.

"I will see you soon."

"Yes you will." I kiss Liam and head in the conference room. Jackson is sitting looking at some paperwork.

"Princess America." Jackson says.

"Officer Jackson, it's okay what happened this morning." I say.

"Prince Liam is livid." Jackson says. I shake my head.

"He is livid that men see my ankles." I laugh.

"Yeah, he is." Jackson says.

"So what are we talking about in this meeting?" I ask. Jackson briefs me and I understand.

"Show time." Jackson says. I turn around. Maxon is in a…. God my breathing. He has his sexy smirk on his face.

"Hello." I smile. Bella is here. She is in a too tight dress.

"Hello _Princess_ America." Bella says and sits down at the head of the table. My spot. Hold your tongue. I sit in a different chair. Bella has a smirk that could kill.

"I want to help with the war with New Asia." I say.

"Is that so?" Bella says.

"Yes, England is ready to stand behind you." I say in my bitch voice. "Unless you don't want us?" Maxon looks at me with hate.

"Why now?"

"Because we want too." I close my eyes feeling my belly movements. Oh no.

"America are you okay?" Jackson asks.

"Yes, now will we help you win, I mean I could offer my deal to New Asia the Prime Minster has a liking for me. I mean if you don't want our help…."

"What would you do?" Maxon asks.

"Help fund, trade some our weapons anything you need." I say. Bella mouth falls open. "But if you don't want our help that's fine by me." I stand up. "I….." I feel faint. Okay, breathe. "Think about it, okay? Now if you would excuse me I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"You have a deal." Maxon says.

"Wonderful we will sign the papers tomorrow." I say and walk out. I walk to my shrink's office in the palace. I knock on the door. She opens it right away. "Princess America." She greets.

"I need to talk." She nods and lets me in. I pace back and forth.

"Talk." I pace more. What did I want to say? What do I need to say?

"I am having a baby." I blurt out.

"That's good news."

"I am not ready for a child. It's hard to sleep without having nightmares. Will I sleep with a kid around?" I yell.

"You could have an abortion?" Dr. J states.

"Me abort the heir of England? That would go over well." I laugh.

"Tell me what would happen?"

"I would be….I don't know." A tear runs down my face. "Normal life is hard."

"It's only been three months. It will take a while. Don't beat yourself up for not feeling 'normal' right now. You have been through a lot."

"I know, I have to go I have a meeting." I start to leave.

"Come back later tonight if you want." I nod.

"Katie, I am going to be late."

"Here." Katie hands me my shoes. I slip them on. I rush out of my room to go have dinner. Oh, food. I get down and see Liam sitting talking to Maxon and Bella. I sit beside my husband. He grabs my hand as soon as he can. He rubs his thumb in circles on my palm.

"Can you believe it?" Liam says. "My sister with the Dutch Prince?"

"Really? Is she even old enough?" Maxon asks.

"Yes." Liam snarls.

"Honey she is going to make mistakes, calm down."

"What if Ada was your daughter?" Liam says in a cold voice.

"Then she is just like her mother." I say.

"That's a bad thing." Liam says. I stare at him shocked. "Think about what you have done."

"Think about what you have done!" I say in my shut-up voice.

"But it would also be a good thing if she would like you, your beauty, kindness, strength." Liam kisses me.

"Get a room." Ada says walking in. I roll my eyes at her.

"We have many rooms Ada."

"Gross." I close my eyes trying not to roll your eyes.

"Are you trying to not roll your eyes." Liam whispers.

"Maybe." I say and Liam laughs. Liam takes my hand and kisses my hand.

"I love you."

"I know." Dinner goes by quickly. I eat and then go back to Dr. J. She is sitting in her office. I look at her for a moment.

"The nightmares are worse. Liam holding me isn't helping anymore. I stare at the ceiling most of the night." I say, my voice cold.

"What else."

"I hate my marriage." I say surprised by my conclusion.

"Why?"

"I never wanted to marry Liam. I love him yes but Maxon was the only one I wanted to marry."

"Why did you marry Liam?" I don't know. Why did I?

"It felt right." I say.

"Does it now?" I don't know.

"Yes and no. When he talks about our baby it's like it's meant to be. But when Maxon is here I feel like I am in the Selection again. He makes my heart stop." I feel weird saying this.

"Do you think that you would go back to Maxon if you could?"

"Yes." I feel like a bad wife. I close my eyes.

"Are you going to leave your husband?"

"No, once yes but no I can't."

"Why?"

"I love him, more than Maxon." Oh, that hurts. I close my eyes.

"What about your baby?" I don't know what to say. Should I tell her? Should I say? This could get me killed. This could ruin Liam and I. It's my fault but I just don't want to say it. What will everyone say? Maxon and Liam are going to freak. I am going to have to get this out in the open.

"I don't know who the baby's father is." I say in a truthful manner.

"What do you mean?"

"On Maxon wedding night I slept with him, the baby could be his."

 **OMG! We missed a lot of time. Who is the baby's father? I don't know, wait I do. Okay bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**What is going to happen? Is the baby Maxon's or Liam's? Will America tell Liam about her and Maxon? Here is the next chapter.**

 **Maxon POV**

You know when you really mess up? Like mess up so bad that you can't stop picking yourself? Yeah, well that's Bella to me. She is so annoying.

"Maxon it's breakfast." Bella says. I smile up at her. God is that even considered a dress? I see more skin then fabric.

"Okay." I grab her hand and we head down. I like being close to America. I miss her. She hasn't talked to me at all since we had really, really good sex. I wish that I didn't go through with this wedding. I wish I told America that I am going to fight for you. I wish. Now here I am newly married and far from happy. America looks happy, I think. Today we are going back home. I miss my mom. I need to ask her what to do with Bella. I mean I can't stay married to her. We walk down to breakfast.

"Ada stop touching my stomach!" America yells.

"But my nephew should know my touch." Ada says.

"But this is my belly and he could be a she." America says. _Wait she is with child?_

"I want a boy."

"I want a baby, it doesn't matter the sex!" America yells. Bella has a smirk on her face.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" Ada complains.

"It hasn't been twelve weeks." Bella and I round a corner and America is in front of us. Her hair in a tight bun. Her dress is flowy. She is wearing flats. Ada's hand on America stomach.

"You are pregnant America?" Bella says. America face hardens.

"My name is Princess America. You may be queen but I still have more power than you. I will not take you being disrespectful to me in any way you can get the Hell out of my country. So, next time you want to be rude to me think about me ending the treaty with your country." I really want to give America a high five for putting Bella in her place. Bella starts laughing at America. Her eyes evil.

"I am a Queen, _America_ You are a princess. You are nothing compared to me. I have Maxon. I have the crown you wanted. I have Maxon's body. I have everything that you wanted, I am the one with the power." Bella hisses. A door slams and everyone's eyes go to the door. Queen Abigail stands with her arms crossed. Her face filled with hate and power.

" _Queen_ Bella. America does have more power than you. She could crush you like a bug with the flick of a finger. You do not get to talk to my daughter with any type of tone. Do not ever talk to Princess America like you just did. Oh, and Prince Maxon don't let this woman walk all over you! My last thing I want to say." Queen Abigail pauses. Her face more kind than before which is weird. " _Queen_ Bella you are no longer allowed in my country. You may have breakfast in your room and then go home." Queen Abigail turns around and leaves. I think my mouth hit the floor.

"Maxon may I have a word?" America asks. I nod right away.

"Maxon! Please come with me." Bella asks. Ada laughs, making America nudges her.

"I will see you in a bit Bella." I say. I walk towards America. She smiles.

"Follow me." America says. I do. We go into her office. Liam is sitting in a chair. There is an empty chair.

"Please sit." America says. Then she goes to sit at her desk. "I am with child as both of you know." America stops. "And I have a problem. I have had sex with my husband of course but also Liam." A tear runs down her face. "I slept with Maxon a month ago. I didn't mean to but now I am with child and it could be his." Liam looks down at his feet for a moment. Thinking.

"When were you going to tell me?" Liam says.

"It was a one-time thing. The baby is probably yours but Liam it could be Maxon's." Liam is quiet for a moment. He doesn't look mad. Just hurt.

"Then we wait until the baby is born. Both of us getting to spend time with the child. If it's Maxon's then we will end our marriage. If it's mine, we will stay married. I love you America. Maxon is that good for you?"

"Yes." I say. America could be caring my baby. We could have made something. I could be a father. Will I be a good one? I will have to be. I could have a son or daughter.

"I have to go." Liam growls. America jumps up in front of him.

"Don't do anything stupid." America says. "I love you."

"Even though I can't look at you because I am so pissed I still love you." Liam gives America a chaste kiss. I watch as she leads him to the door. He gives her one more kiss.

"So..." America starts.

"You could be carrying my child." My smile is huge. I want to touch her stomach.

" _Could._ Maxon we spent one night together. I have spent countless with my husband." She's right. But it could be my child.

"Can I touch your stomach?" I ask. Wanting to feel if America has a little bump.

"Yeah, let me just change." America goes into a different room for minute. She comes back in leggings and a t-shirt. She comes up to me. When she is right in front of me she brings up her top. Just showing her belly. There is no bump. Just her flat belly. "You may touch." America says. My hands go on her belly. Her skin soft. I smile.

"Hi, buddy. I could be your daddy. My daddy was a really bad person but I will be the best father. You will have anything you want. I will also make your mommy very happy. I love you and her so much. I will love you even if you are not mine." I kiss America's belly. My hand goes to America's back. I kiss my baby once more. I stand up. America has a bit of a smile on.

"America, if this baby is mine I will take care of him or her. I will take care of both of you."

"I know Maxon, I know." She knows. America puts her top down. I reach up to her chin making her look at me.

"I love you America." I try to kiss her but she turns her face away.

"Maxon, I know. But this baby is probably Liam's. Don't get too attached." America looks at me.

"America can I stay here in England with you?"

"Maxon your wife has literally been kicked out." America says like I don't know.

"I am not thinking about her."

"Maxon you have to go back. I will send you pictures, I will call you every day. You can talk to the baby." America tries to make this sound better.

"I want to be at every appointment. I want to be able to feel the baby kick. I will be here every month for one week. Liam shouldn't get all of the baby to himself. It could be mine."

"It could be." America says. "Fine."

"Is that a yes?" America nods and I kiss her lips.

"Stop Maxon." She says.

"So Liam gets to kiss you and I don't?" Liam! I hate him!

"It's not treason with my husband." America says.

"America are you going to have sex while…" I gesture to her.

"It's my body." America yells.

"Yeah and if that's my kid in there that's wrong." I can't believe this! He gets to touch her, kiss her and screw her! And I can only touch her belly.

"It's my body Maxon. MINE! He is my husband so I will do what I want. If that's sex than I will have it!" America yells. Is this good for the baby this stress.

"Let's calm down, I don't want to stress out the baby. Sit down." America does on the chair next to me. "Can I talk to the baby? My flight is in an hour."

"Sure." America says.

"Hi, baby. I have to go but I will be back soon. Make sure your mommy eats right, okay? And she can't work to much she needs to rest. I love you." I kiss America's belly. "When is your next appointment?"

"Next week." America says. I close my eyes and breathe her in.

"I will be here. Just send the information to my assistant."

"Okay." America says.

"I am going to call tonight. I want to talk to the baby." I look up at her blue eyes. She has tears n her eyes.

"Okay, but not too late. I need my beauty sleep." America says.

"Oh, how about tomorrow morning?" America nods.

"See you soon."

"Yes, Maxon." America nods at herself.

"I am proud of you." I say. "America you have no idea how you told this in such a calm way. You are amazing." I kiss her forehead.

"Liam is pissed." America says.

"He can deal, he cheated too."

"It doesn't make it okay. I made a promise to him. I broke it." I close my eyes.

"I want to kiss the baby one more time."

"Go for it." I plant a soft kiss on her belly and then I give America one on her forehead.

"See you soon."

"Yes, and talk to you sooner." America says. I look at her crazy red hair. I didn't notice she took it out of her bun. It's wavy. Big. I like it.

"What are you doing after I leave?" I ask.

"Going to have a nap. I am very tired today." America says.

"Good, the baby needs rest."

"No the mommy does, now go don't miss your flight. Tell _Bella_ bye for me." I nod.

"I hope that you don't have to see her again. She treats you like dirt." I say in disgust.

"She treats me like a five." America doesn't seem to care.

"You are more than a five. You are a one." I smile.

"But not yours." America whispers.

"Not yet." I smile.

"You should go." America says. "Don't want to miss your flight."

"Okay, I just don't want to go. I want to stay."

"You will be back in a week." America says.

"A week."

"You can call at any time." America says.

"Okay." She stands up and leads me to the door. "Can I take you to your room?" I ask.

"There's a door through my office. Bye."

"Bye." I smile. I walk away. When I am almost at my room I feel Liam.

"Maxon!" He yells. I turn around. Liam looks like he could kill me. "Let's get one thing straight, she is MINE and MINE alone. She might be carrying your baby but she right now is still my wife. MY WIFE. I don't want you near her unless it's for the baby. You will never have her alone again. I will be with you if you want to kiss her belly, talk to the baby. You are not going to be alone with her again." Liam yells.

"Then you can't have sex with her. If that's my child I don't want, you to screw with America with my baby in her. I think you would ask for the same. So, don't have sex with her." I yell back.

"She is my wife. Now I will have sex with her if I want too. I will do it in the shower, bed, my desk, her desk, against the wall and anywhere where I see fit. But If you think for one second just because it might be your child does not mean I won't have sex with my wife!"

"But…" I start.

"She is my wife. And her breasts are getting bigger with this pregnancy and I don't want to miss out." Liam says.

"You are sick!" I yell.

"No, stay away from my wife." The Liam walks away. I go back to my room. Bella is sitting on the bed. She looks up at me and she has that grin on her face.

"One thing first. You are just a queen from now on, we will not share a room or do any type of sleeping. I am done with you!" I yell.

 _Now I just have to wait eight months until I can get rid of you!_

 **So, I have some things to say. First off America is having twin girls! I already have the names and** **I love them! I will also try to update next weekend. I have a big science test this week and need to study so don't get mad because I am not updating. Bye, see you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I know I said I had a big test in science which I do, I just needed to get down my ideas. But the next chapter will be next weekend. I just had to write one more. Here you go.**

 **America POV**

Liam has never been this mad. He hasn't looked at me for a week. He comes to bed late and leaves early. I know how he feels. What I did is wrong. I get on my PJ's. Maxon is going to be here tomorrow morning for the appointment. Liam isn't thrilled but whatever. I slip on my shorts and tank. I walk over to the bed. I feel so tired even though I haven't really done anything today.

Once in bed I close my eyes. I hear the door open but I think it's just Katie. I keep my eyes closed. I feel a shift in the bed. Liam. I feel myself smile that he has come to bed early. I miss his arms wrapped around me. But he doesn't snuggle me.

I feel his hand go on my belly. "Hi, I am your daddy." Liam starts. "Sorry I haven't talked to you. I'm very happy to have you. You have a wonderful mommy. I will be a wonderful daddy too. I pray that you are mine. I don't know what I would do without your mommy. She is my world. I messed up big time a few months back. I hate myself for it. She is the love of my life and I think she is going to leave me." Liam stops. "She should. I am no good. Maxon should be with her, not me. Or maybe someone that is even better for her. I shouldn't be telling you this. I really just wanted to say I love you. Have a good sleep." Liam leaves the bed. I hear him get his PJ's on. He comes back. For the first time in a week he wraps his arms around me. Brining me closer to him. His chest is bare. I nuzzle into him more. His warmth is nice. He kisses my head. I want to kiss him. I want to do other things to but I feel myself drift to sleep.

I wake up with Liam still holding me. I take a risk. I move my lips to his chest. I start to give him little pecks. He starts to wake. When I look up he has a smile on his face. "Hi." I smile.

"Hi." Liam says bringing my lips up to his. The kiss is nice and soft. My hands go up to his face.

"I like this way to wake up." I smile. Liam nods and then gets out of bed.

"I have a meeting." Liam says in a cold voice.

"Stay." I plead.

"I have work to do before the appointment today." Liam's says going in the closet. Then this morning sickness comes back and I'm full sprint to the toilet. I haven't even had anything to eat yet! I just gage. I feel Liam's hand on my lower back. Once I finish I stand up.

"Does that happen every morning?" Liam wonders.

"Throughout the day." I say. Liam face hardens. "You have your meeting." I say crossing my arms. Liam nods.

"I love you." Liam says. He pulls me into his embrace. "I will be back in an hour."

"Why don't you just ditch?" I ask. Liam smiles at me.

"I would but it's with my mother." Liam says.

"But we could practice for our next baby?" I wink. Liam brings me up to his lips.

"Maybe, tonight?" Liam asks.

"That's if I am not passed out by nine." I joke.

"I know I way to wake you up." Liam says all to proud.

"Yeah?"

"I will be here in half an hour." Liam says.

"I thought you said an hour?" My eyes meet his.

"I want to talk to our baby before Maxon does." Liam states.

"You had a chat with the baby last night." Liam goes white.

"I thought you were fast asleep." Liam says in worried voice.

"I love that you came to bed with me last night. I miss you." I reach to touch his face.

"I miss you too. I love you." Liam kisses me. I kiss him back. It gets heated and soon I find myself leading Liam back to bed.

"I have a meeting." Liam says.

"I have a need." I pout.

"That I will fulfil tonight." Liam kisses me and then gets off the bed.

"I have to go to my family's tomorrow. Will you come with?" I ask wanting him too.

"Yes, are we telling them?"

"We are." I kiss his lips. "Stay." I plead.

"I will see you soon." Liam says.

"Fine, leave me needy." I cross my arms.

"My mother waits for no one."

"Fine." Liam smiles and kisses me. He leaves me. I smile at what we will be doing to night. I can't wait. Katie comes in. She has a new dress for me. It's a nice green. She gets it on me. It looks so amazing. It shows my chest. Then my hair is braided. I get my flats on. Maxon should be here any moment. I have to get downstairs. I rush down. Maxon is at the door with Ada. She is smiling. Oh, she has that little crush on him. I smile at both of them.

"Good morning America." Maxon greets.

"Maxon." I nod. Katie is behind me. I can hear her little footsteps coming up.

"King Maxon I will take you to your room." Katie says. "Follow me." She starts walking.

"I guess I have to go, see you soon America." Maxon smiles.

"Yeah see you soon." He walks away before Ada starts with all her questions.

"Why is that cute ass doing back?"

"Language." I yell.

"You sound like my mother." Ada complains.

"Good, I want to be just like her." I smile. Ada rolls her eyes. "I have to go." I say and go back to my room. This is going to be awkward with this appointment. Liam and Maxon hate each other. I grab my jacket when I realize I need to be at my appointment in an hour. We have to head to the hospital soon. The door opens and Liam comes in.

"Hi." Liam wraps his arms around me.

"Hi." I kiss him. It short but it's nice.

"Are you ready?" Liam asks. I think about it for a minute.

"Yes, I can't wait." Liam takes my hand. We walk to Maxon's room. I knock. Maxon opens his door right away. He is in a suit and tie. Dress shoes and perfect hair.

"We have to get going." I say. Maxon nods.

"Let me get my jacket." Maxon says. He goes back into his room and when he comes back he has a nice jacket for fall on.

"Okay. Let's go." We all head down to the garage. One of the guards smiles up.

"What car?" He asks. What car? Liam takes the key to oh, great the safe car. Not a sports car. I go in the back. I already know how weird this is. My hands start to play with my dress. I am so worried. I mean can they find out if the baby isn't healthy at this stage? Last time I was…. I lost the baby. What happens if I lose my child again?

"America we are here." Liam says with him opening my door. I get out and soon his hand is in mine. It makes me feel better. Makes me feel like I can do this. I can. This will work out. I will have a healthy baby. Liam checks me in while Maxon sits with me. He looks down to my eyes.

"How is the morning sickness?" Maxon asks.

"It last all day; the name is wrong. It should be 24/7 sickness." I laugh.

"So the baby is making it hard?"

"I had to leave a meeting yesterday to go throw up. I have never left a meeting in my life and then yesterday I had to leave my advisers for my vomit to come up."

"Sounds awful!" Maxon laughs.

"Hey don't laugh at me, this could all be your fault!" Liam walks back to us. His face hardens.

"It shouldn't be too long until we see the doctor." Liam says and sits on the other side of me. He takes my hand. "It will be okay." He whispers. He knows my fear of losing another baby. We all wait and then my name is called. Both of them follow me. The nurse tells me to put a gown on.

"Maxon can you turn around?" He does and I slip off my dress. Liam helps me tie the gown and then I go on the bed.

A little while later we are in an office. It's huge. Dr. Adam comes in. He smiles at me.

"Good news. You are having two healthy babies." _Two babies?_ "Now I know that this is good news. I also want to remind you that the reason you are in my office is so I can tell you that even though right now your babies are fine for now but you need to take the next eight months easy. I am not saying stop everything you do as princess but less work."

"Does that mean no sex?" Liam asks. I nudge him.

"She can have sex but do not push her. If she looks ready to sleep let her." Liam nods.

"How much work should I cut back on?"

"You can only work from say nine to four at most. No all nighters."

"I can live with that. Thank you."

"I want to see more often. Once a month. If anything happens I want to know right away okay?" I nod. "Good. Now next month same time good for you?"

"Yes." I say.

"Okay." I stand up.

"Thank you Dr. Adam. I will see you next month."

"No thank you Princess America for letting me make sure the heirs are healthy." He says like he is serving his country.

"Thank you." Liam shakes his hand. Then Maxon. We walk out and Liam gets me in his arms and soon I am spinning. "We are having twins!" Liam shouts. He puts me down. Then his lips are on mine. I forget about Maxon. His hands go on my hips. We kiss like we have never kissed before. We break apart and Maxon looks like he could kill Liam.

"Let's go home." Liam says. Maxon follows us. I can feel the hate coming off of him. I didn't mean to kiss Liam in front of him. It was in the moment. It was a good kiss. A really good kiss. The car ride is short and soon we are in the palace garage. I get out and Liam is by my side.

"Maxon if you want to talk to the baby you can up in my room."

"Sure." Maxon says. I nod and Liam hand squeezes mine. We make it up to my room. Liam stays with me.

"I have to go to get changed." I say. I really want to get my leggings and a t-shirt on. I do. My legs are in love with my pants. I come back out and both of them are brooding.

"Hi." Both of them look up. Maxon smiles when he sees me.

"May I?" He asks. I nod. He comes up to feel my belly. It's still flat. No bump. I still fit in all my dresses thank God! Maxon then starts to kiss me belly. Liam holds his breath his eyes filled with hate. I give him the-calm-down-look. Liam nods but his arms are still crossed. He looks like he could kill Maxon.

"I will be back." Liam says. I nod.

"Hi, baby. I missed my phone call with you last night. I was on my way to see you. Has your mommy been eating healthy? I just want meet you it's so, not fair that mommy gets her all too herself for full nine months. But you are nice and safe being inside there. And warm. I just want to say I love you. And stop making your mommy all sick. She has a country to run and has to take care of you. That's a lot of work. Plus, May has a new boyfriend."

"May has what?" I yell. God, that girl!

"I want you two to be happy. I wish I could touch mommy's belly every day. I can't wait until she gets fat. Auntie Celeste is going to be thrilled! Auntie Elise will be thrilled too. Oh, and Grandma Amerbly will be thrilled too. I love you both, okay talk to you tomorrow and do not make your mommy sick anymore." Maxon stands up and looks at me. "Thank you America for letting me do this."

"See you at dinner. I have to have a nap."

"Okay." Maxon says.

"I will walk you to the door." I do. Maxon hugs me goodbye and Liam comes back.

"I am so happy. We are having baby girls! Two. What are we going to do?" Liam pouts.

"After I have these babies we are never having sex again! I do not want any more kids at one time!" Liam laughs at me. "Don't laugh I am going to get fat!"

"You are going to be sexy." Liam says.

"Really?"

"Really." I smile at Liam. "I need a nap."

"Okay, can I hold you? Also are you having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't see why not. And my mind doesn't seem to turn off, I am so worried about everything" Liam nods. Liam then hugs me tightly. "No matter who the father is I will be there for you. I love you so much." We head to the bed. I fall asleep in his arms. I kiss Liam's chest. "I love you." I say as I drift to sleep.

 **Okay, I said I wouldn't update but this time I mean it. I just needed to get my idea out. For the next five chapters it's going to be America POV. I hope you enjoy. See you next week with another chapter. Thanks for reading and review and share your ideas with me. Oh and don't worry about Bella too much, she might not be around to much longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the next chapter. Some of you are want Liam to be the father and some Maxon. I don't know which should be the father. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **Liam POV**

My wife is pregnant. God, she looks so sexy and I keep having dirty thoughts whenever I am with her. But the babies inside her might not be mine. The thought kills me. Losing Lily was the hardest thing. I changed into a playboy, if America is caring Maxon's heir then I will never be able to breathe again. My heart will be broken. In millions of pieces.

I don't know how my life become like this. At first when I met America I just wanted her for her body. You know couple times rolling around in the sheets then dump her. But when we went home after the selection America broke. It reminded me of what it was like after Lily. Then I made a promise to help her. To make her know that life does go on. I tried to make America stay away from me. I didn't want her to get hurt by me. But then she wore that violet dress that was tight and perfect for her body. I ignored her all night. Danced with Hailey and tried not to look at America. I did. But when I looked for her she was gone. I went to her room. She was crying and I said she was crying about Maxon but I knew she wasn't crying about him but me. She told me she liked me. I told her to stay away from me. I told her I was a player. She said play me.

I did play her that night. I took her body and we had sex. But it was more than that. It was like we were making love. We then started to date. The hole in my heart after Lily didn't seem so huge. It didn't hurt so much. America made me feel alive again. We got married and then she was having my baby. I did something awful. I cheated. I don't know why but I did. It felt wrong but I did it again and again. But when America walked into my office that day I knew I had lost her. Her face was broken. She left me. She went to Maxon. I went after her and then we lost our baby. It was the most brutal thing that had ever happened to me.

Then she was kidnapped. Taken away from me. After she was ready to move past everything that had happened. I thought I would never see her again. I couldn't sleep. I would just see her face. She would ask me to save her. When she came back to me, I kissed the ground she walked on. I held her in my arms. I kissed her like it was our last. Now she is having another two babies but doesn't know who's it is. I want them to be mine. I need her. She saved me from myself. Without her I would be nothing. A guy that sleeps around.

It shouldn't be like this. I should have never cheated. Never. I was stupid and now I could lose her. She looks at Maxon in a new way. She allows him to touch her baby bump. It's so big. I wish that she would smile at me like the way she does to Maxon. I wish she would laugh more with me. I wish isn't going to change anything.

"Liam." Mom says as she walks into my office.

"Mom." I smile. She grabs a chair.

"Hi, honey." She looks at me like she is up to something.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I put down my pen and give her my full attention.

"Can't your mother just want to say hi to her son?" She asks.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to know why King Maxon is here so often?"

"I don't know. America is trying to get a new agreement with Maxon." I say in a matter-fact way.

"Really? That's all?" Mom raises a brow.

"Yes, why do you care?"

"They seem very close. Too close." I look into my mother's eyes. She knows something.

"They are good friends." Why is she being so weird?

"That's it? Good friends. She almost married him! They have had a romantic relationship, and now he is always here. Isn't that weird?" Mom eyes me.

"No, I have been with them for every meeting." And I have. He does not get to touch my wife without me being there.

"So nothing is going on?"

"No, mom. They are just friends." Yes, they are just friends.

"I thought maybe Maxon was the father of her babies."

"My babies! They are mine MOM!"

"Okay, I just wanted to know for sure."

"Mom I need to go check on my _wife_ please excuse me." I get up and head to America. I reach our room. I always need to breathe before entering. I open the door when I feel ready. America is in leggings and a t-shirt on the couch with her legs up in the air. I start to laugh. "Great just great!" America sighs. "What are you laughing at." America sounds cranky.

"You are just cute." I smile. "Why are you sitting on the couch like that?"

"I don't know, just seven months almost eight and I am stuck on the couch." America sounds even madder than when I first walked in.

"Here let me help you." I go to the couch and lift her up. Her belly goes against mine. "Here." I smile and America's cheeks go red. I look at her as she tries to hide her face.

"You are so cute."

"So cute, I have to pee all the time!" I try to hide my laugh.

"Do you have to go now?"

"Yes."

"Go." I let her go. She comes back in a matter of minutes. "Feel better?"

"Until I have to pee again." America rolls her eyes.

"Hey, you have the joy of caring two beautiful babies." I pout. America doesn't want to know the sex. She said that she wanted it to be a surprise. So Maxon and I agreed. My hands move to her belly. It's so big.

"They are sleeping. But tonight when I want to sleep they will start practicing for soccer." America says.

"You mean football?"

"Yes. I just want one good night sleep." America pouts.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I ask. I look at her outfit and mom won't like it.

"Yeah, let me change." America goes into our closet. I sit on the couch. I wait for her and think about how beautiful she is. She comes out in a full-length dress. It's blue. A dark blue. She twirls around and I see that the back of her dress is backless.

"You look beautiful." I say.

"Thank you." My hands find her baby bump.

"I love you." I kiss her cheek and we head down.

After dinner, we sit in our bed. The babies are kicking and my hand is enjoying the feel. I hope we are having girls. Boys are so much work and if they are anything like I was as a teen we will be in trouble. "What do you want to name them?" I ask.

"If we have boys I want to name Tyson but only if you like it and maybe Riley?" America doesn't know if I like the names. I love them!

"And if we have girls?" I ask.

"Madelyn and Alanna." America says.

"I like them." America kisses my cheek and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Maxon will be here tomorrow." America says _. I hate this man!_

"Oh, what time?"

"Noon I think. He called earlier." I nod trying to contain my anger.

"I will be with you." I say. "Now can I kiss you?"

"Can I kiss you?" America reaches up so my lips are milometers away from hers.

"Yes." I say and plant a soft kiss on her lips. I put my hand on her back. Bringing her closer to me. I could stay like this all day. Just the two of us. No one else. I don't know how long I will have with her. What if I only get her for the next two months? I wish that I knew they were mine.

"I like when we snuggle like this." America says as she places her head on my chest.

"Are you tired?" I ask. America nods.

"The babies were up all night again. Just kick, kick and kicking." America sighs.

"Just like their daddy. They keep mommy up all night!" I wink and America laughs.

"I wish that you kept me up all night more often." America says.

"We could start now?"

"Yes, but I need a good sleep."

"You are cruel." I kiss her forehead.

"You are the one that wanted me to have good sleeps." America shrugs.

"Okay good sleep tonight and no sleep tomorrow!" America starts to giggle.

"I love when you laugh, it's so cute."

"You think I am cute?" America says in an offended voice.

"And sexy." I murmur. My hand moves to her chest.

"I like when you say sexy. It's so _sexy_." America giggles more.

"God, I love you." I kiss America. She moves more against my chest and body, making it harder to think about anything other than sex.

"I love you too, but I need to go to sleep when the babies are resting."

"Okay." But before I finish what I was about to say America is out cold. I kiss her forehead and lay on my back. Life is so messed up. My hand moves to America's belly. No kicking. Good America can have some sleep. I hate when Maxon is here. Tomorrow he will be. He is always with America when he comes. I mean yes he doesn't get to touch her belly everyday but does he need to touch it every second he is here. I need my sleep too. I mean if I can get some mommy and daddy time tomorrow night I need all the rest I can get.

I wake up to America kissing my chest. I smile at her. She is trying to wake me up. I open my eyes and see America. Her eyes are full of lust. My hands move to her butt and bring her up to me. I start to kiss her like I will never kiss her again.

"I like this way to wake up. It wakes me up." America says with a happy voice.

"I love it too." I kiss her cheek once more. Oh, God I love her. America sits up. Her long red hair looking crazy.

"I need a shower." America says.

"Okay, I will get Katie to help you get ready."

"Good because I have something planned for this morning." America wiggles her hips as she moves to the washroom.

"Okay, have a go shower."

"I will." I ring for Katie and she comes up.

"Good morning Prince Liam." Katie says. She is all smiles.

"Good morning Katie."

"Where is America?" Katie asks.

"In the shower we are doing something before breakfast."

"Oh, yes I know." I smile, she leaves the room into the closet and I go into the washroom.

"Katie is here." I say.

"Okay, after I am ready we can go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sounds good and then breakfast?" I ask.

"I am eating for three! I need food so yes breakfast after our walk."

"Okay."

"Good." The shower water turns off and America comes out of the shower. She wraps a towel around her body.

"Have your shower. I will get dressed and then the garden!" America says.

"Okay."

After my shower, I get my black suit on. I put on my favourite tie on. Katie and America are talking.

"America you look good today." Katie says.

"Do I?" America asks.

"Yes, like really good."

"Thank Katie. I feel good."

"Good, are the babies kicking?" Katie asks.

"All the time, they are very active today!" America says.

"That's good."

"I guess but I always have to pee." America sighs.

"Oh, honey. The price of being with child." Katie says with a smug voice.

"Okay, I think I am ready." America says.

"You look beautiful." I walk out and see America in the violet dress she wore at my birthday party. Wait, how does that fit?

"Do you like?" America asks. I am speechless. Her hair is the same as that night. Her makeup is the same.

"I…love… you look beautiful but how does the dress fit?" I ask. America smile fades for a second.

"Do you think I am fat?" She sounds so hurt.

"No, no but you are having two babies, so I thought it might not fit but I was wrong…" Why do I open my mouth? America starts to laugh at me.

"Katie had to make it a tiny bit bigger, I thought it would be nice to wear today." America smiles. "I have the morning planned for us." America smiles.

"What do you have planned?" I ask.

"You will just have to wait, now come." She holds out her hand. I take it and we walk down to the garden. When we get outside I see a blanket with the book we read together so long ago. "Would you read to me?" America asks. We lie down beside each other. I open up the book and start to read it out. America plays with my tie. Then she starts to kiss my neck. I have to try not to moan as I finish the chapter.

"What are you doing?" I ask. America giggles.

"I just wanted to start making out." She flutters her eye lashes.

"You did, did you?" I throw the book behind us.

"Yes, Idid." I kiss her then It gets heated and soon I need to pull back before we can't stop. America stays in my arms. Her hands playing with my hair. She looks lost in thought. I want to know what is going on in her head but at the same time I don't.

"Who will you marry if the baby isn't yours?" America asks. I haven't even thought about it. What will I do? Probability have a lot of bad sex.

"I don't know but those babies are mine." I say. "I can feel it."

"I hope that they are yours." America whispers.

"Should we go eat? In bed?" I ask.

"Yes, I would love some whip cream." America says.

"Just whip cream?" I ask.

"Yeah, and maybe some bacon." America says.

"Okay, I will eat that." I stand up and pull America with me. I take hold of her head and we head upstairs. I rub circles with my thumb on her hand. She smiles up at me with her sea blue eyes. She has my heart and soul.

"So you have a meeting, at one and I was thinking that after we could pick out paint colours for the nursey." America says, her eyes bright with excitement.

"But we don't know the sex yet." I say. America wants it to be a surprise.

"I want to paint the room purple. I also want white." White with babies?

"I don't think we should do white." I say. "Babies are messy."

"Fine but I want purple!"

"Okay."

"I am so ready for food." America sighs.

After brunch we head down to greet Maxon. He should be here any moment. I hold America's hand a little too tightly. "That was a very good brunch." America says.

"It was."

"I think that we should have breakfast in bed every day until the babies are born."

"Yes and desert." I wink. America slaps my shoulder and then starts to laugh. The door opens and in walks Maxon. He is wearing suit and tie. His hair nice. He looks at me with disgust. What have I done now? America let's go of my hand and hugs Maxon.

"You have gotten so big." He says.

"Thank you for calling me fat!" America yells! She looks so mad.

"I didn't mean it that way." Maxon tries. America starts to laugh.

"Got you!" America smiles.

"Not nice."

"Sorry, but the look on your face was priceless." I grab hold of America's hand again. I look at Maxon with the evil look. _Don't touch my wife!_

"Do you want to touch my belly?" America asks.

"Yeah let's go up to your room." Maxon says.

"Alright, let's go up." I say. I walk beside America as we head up. She gives me a-back-down-look. I sigh and we up. Maxon is on my heels. God, I hate him. We make it up and America goes to the closet.

"How was your flight?" I ask.

"Good, how is America?" Maxon asks.

"Good, she has to pee a lot with the babies are always kicking." I say with a smile. I can't wait until they come into this world and I can hold them. I can't wait! America comes back out in leggings and a t-shirt. She goes to the chair and Maxon follows. I go beside the chair and grab hold of America's hand. Maxon starts to place hands on America. Both.

"They are kicking." America says.

"I feel it. It's such a cool feeling." Maxon says. This goes on for about an hour. I look at the clock and I have my meeting. I hate leaving Maxon alone with America. "I have to go to my meeting." I kiss her head.

"Okay. See you soon." I head out and Jackson comes running to me.

"Liam! Liam! Liam!" I look at Jackson.

"What Jackson?!" I snarl. I just want my meeting to be over with so I can get back to my wife.

"We found out who poisoned Princess America." He says. My heart stops. They found the person that killed my baby!

"Who was it?!"

"It was Queen Bella." Jackson says. "What are we going to do?" Jackson asks.

"She is going to be killed for this!" I snarl.

 **So sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it. I think that there will be three or four more chapters. Maybe five. Thank you all for reviewing, it makes me smile. Okay see you soon with another chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here we are the second last chapter. Thank you for reading my story this was my first fanfic and I had so much fun writing it and seeing the comments. Thank you so much for making me post more than I thought I would. Okay so here is the next chapter.**

 **America POV**

I am nine months pregnant. I have been on bed rest for a week now. I just want these babies out of me. They make me pee so much. It's like I go pee and before I finish washing my hands I have to go again. This is my life. Pee and sleep.

The only good thing in life is Bella is dead. Like dead. She killed my baby. I think Liam had something to do with her death and I am happy. She was such a bitch that needed to be put down. I mean I should be sorry for Maxon's loss. But it feels great she is dead. Though Maxon hasn't come to visit for over a month. I miss him. I love him so much. I love Liam. I think that these babies need to come out so they can show me their daddy.

"Hi love." Liam kisses my forehead.

"Hi." I say with a smile because the babies start kicking. My smile fades quickly as I have to go pee again.

"Babies kicking." Liam asks. I nod and then his hand is on my belly.

"I think they will be football players." Liam says as he starts to kiss my belly.

"Like Gerad." Liam smiles.

"Yes."

"How is he doing?" Liam asks. I smile as I tell Liam a story about Gerad feeling like he has a purpose in life now.

"We should go watch one of his games sometime." Liam says with a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, when these two monkeys are out of me." I smile.

"It should be any day now."

"Can it be any second?" I ask. Liam kisses my cheek and then holds me close. Too close. Like he is going to lose me.

"I have to go pee." I say and get up in a hurry. Once I am down in the washroom I come back to find the room empty.

"America can I get you something for you to get on for bed?"

"Just short shorts and a tank."

"Okay. Then can you come into the washroom for a minute?"

"Yeah." I say and walk into Liam in the washroom with candles.

"I wanted to do something special for you." Liam says. He takes my hand. "But then I remember the no sex rule that you are under so I thought maybe have a tub?" Liam smiles at me.

"I would like that." Liam helps me out of my clothes and I see the tub is fill. How did I not hear it?

"Thank you." I say.

"Your most welcome love."

"Can you help me in the tub?" I ask. Liam nods and takes my hand helping me into the tub. The water is nice and warm. Liam starts stripping and my cheeks get red. He comes into the tub. We stare at each other for a minute. Then Liam had his hand on my belly.

"They are kicking." Liam smiles.

"Yes, I think they kick more when you are near me." I say because it's true.

"They just love me." Liam says.

"They are probably a daddy's little girls in here." I point at my belly.

"Your mommy's little boys." Liam then kisses my belly.

"I don't think I would do well with boys."

"None sense." Liam says, he moves closer to me. "You are going to be a great mother." Liam looks at me straight in the eyes. "I love you." Liam whispers like he is saying it to himself.

"I love you too." I say.

"Promise me something." Liam starts.

"Anything."

"If the babies aren't mine then be happy with Maxon and forget about me." Liam says.

"That won't happen." I say. "You will be always right here." I point to my heart. "But promise me something too?" Liam looks at me and nods.

"Don't blow up your life. Find a nice girl and fall in love with her." I say. Liam freezes for a second and then nods.

"Thank you for everything." I say because I need to say it if we can't be together. "You made me live again after the selection. You made me feel whole again and I fell in love with you. We had a lot of first together and I would never change that. You have been my rock." I say with a huge smile. "And I will always love you."

"America, when Lily died I thought I died with her. You brought me back. You made me know that I can live again. That I can be loved. I did a lot of stupid things. But marrying you was never one of them. Even if these babies are Maxon's, I will never regret us. I will look back on us and be happy." Liam stops to take a breath. "So thank you for being my rock." I kiss Liam then. We have to pull back right away because the babies come first not my need for my husband.

"Should we go to bed?" Liam asks. "The water is getting cold."

"In a minute I just want to look at you a little longer." I hold Liam's hand. "I think I am going to miss this bath the most if these babies are Maxon's." I say.

"Not me?"

"No the tub. It's so nice and big."

"Oh, fine." Liam says and gets up. He stands in front of me for a minute and I really wish these babies were out of me.

"Bedtime. Mommy needs to have a goodnight sleep." Liam takes my hand. He helps me up. He then wraps a big fluffy white towel.

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." Liam says.

"Fine." I kiss his cheek.

"Your clothes are on your dresser."

"Okay." I put them on and then crawl into bed.

"Are you not drying your hair?" Liam asks.

"Too sleepy. I want bed."

"I hope you don't catch cold."

"I won't catch cold but sleep." I say as I drift to sleep with Liam's arms wrapped around me. All through the night my stomach gets weird feelings. I ignore it most of the night. But it gets worse.

"Liam." I scream.

"America what's wrong?"

"They are coming!" Liam takes a few seconds for it to sink in. Then he is up getting my bag and clothes for me to put on. Leggings and a t-shirt. I put them on quickly and then realize I didn't put on a bra.

"My bra." I say.

"You won't need one." Liam says. I nod and soon he is caring me bridal style. He also is somehow wheeling my bag.

"I can walk." I say.

"No, you are going to stay in my arms." Liam says.

"What if my water breaks?" I ask.

"I don't care." Liam says.

"Did you call Maxon?" I ask.

"I will, I need to get to the hospital." Liam holds me a bit closer.

"Can you call my mom?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." I whisper. "You are amazing." I don't remember how we got to the hospital but soon I was in a bed, with Liam's hand.

"Your mom should be here soon." Liam states.

"I might crap myself when I push them out." I say being grossed out about it. I read it in the book.

"I don't care."

"It's going to be gross."

"I don't care." Liam kisses my lips. It's a sweet kiss and makes me feel better.

"You are the best." I say with a goofy smile.

Ten hours later I have two baby girls. Madelyn and Alanna. They are fraternal. Madelyn has my red hair and blue eyes and Alanna has brown hair with blue eyes. Liam is holding Madelyn. He looks so in love. Alanna is in my arms. She is sleeping. The door burst opens and Maxon walks in. He sees the girls. His smile is huge until he sees that Liam is glaring at him.

"Hi." He says.

"Would you like to meet them?" I ask. Maxon comes up beside me.

"This is Alanna." Maxon smiles at her. "And over there is Madelyn." I say.

"They are beautiful." Maxon says.

"Yeah." I say. "You can hold Alanna." I pass her to him. My mom walks in with the nurse.

"Princess America needs her sleep." The nurse says. "So Prince Maxon please leave." The nurse says. "You too Prince Liam."

"Here Maxon." Mom takes Alanna.

"Thank you." Maxon says and looks at Alanna again.

"See you later, let me walk you out." Mom says and then gives me a wink. Liam puts Madelyn down and then comes to me.

"Are you okay if I leave?" Liam asks.

"No."

"I will stay until the nurse kicks me out." Liam says taking my hand.

"Tomorrow we have to get their DNA done." I say. Liam looks pained as I talk.

"Are you sure?" Liam starts "they look a lot like me."

"Maxon will push one." I say. Liam nods. He starts to kiss my hand.

"I love you."

"I love you." I say and then bring Liam's hand up to kiss.

"Madelyn is going to make a great queen." Liam says.

"Alanna is going to be a princess I can tell." Liam starts to laugh at me.

"They are both going to be beautiful and happy." Liam says.

"Yeah." Liam looks at me for a bit. Just staring. He gets up and kisses me. It's soft. "Just in case." Liam says. "I need to go tell my mom that we have girls. Can she come in?" Liam asks.

"Ask the nurse first." He nods. Once he is out of the room. I take a deep breath. A few minutes later the whole family comes in and an angry looking nurse. "I said Princess America needed rest!" She barks.

"And I am queen and I want to see my grandbabies."

"Fine." The nurse walks away. Everyone comes and looks at the babies.

"May the one you are holding is Alanna." I say smiling at my little girl. "And that one is Madelyn the next queen." They all gush about them and don't seem to leave until the nurse says they need to be feed and to get out. Liam stays. He sits on the other side of the room.

"I can go America, if you want?" He asks.

"No it's fine." I start to feed Alanna and she seems to very much like my breast. Then Madelyn. She loves my breast too. Liam smiles at me when they are done. Coming up and helping me get my robe and gown back on.

"Maxon wants to talk to you." Liam says. His eyes drifting to the girls.

"I will be fine. The girls will be fine." Liam nods. "See you soon." He leaves and Maxon walks in.

"Hi." He says. "They look like you." Maxon smiles at the girls.

"Thank you." Maxon sits beside me. His eyes searching my eyes.

"I am sorry about Bella. What she did to you." Maxon says.

"I am sorry my country killed her." Maxon looks at me for a moment. "Was that to soon?"

"A little." Maxon laughs. "Can we talk for a minute about stuff?" Maxon looks at me.

"Go for it."

"America if these babies are mine but you would rather be with Liam then I will let you be with him. I won't take them away from you." Maxon says. "I was the one that let you down and ended us. I didn't listen to you. This is my fault and if you will be happier with Liam I understand." Maxon says. A tear runs down his face.

"I would never take someone's children away from them. I wouldn't do that to my daughters." Maxon nods but doesn't talk. "Maxon I still love you, I'm not in love with you right now but that could change. We would be great together." I say.

"So if they are mine you will be with me?" Maxon asks.

"Yes." I say and Maxon smiles.

"Good, can I hold Madelyn?" He asks. I nod. He looks so cute with Madelyn. I smile at the two of them. If the babies are Maxon's I would fall back in love fast.

Three days later I am back at the palace. Today we get DNA test. Liam hasn't shared a bed with me since the girls came. He sleeps on the couch. Maxon keeps his distance too. Mom says they both don't want to over step.

Liam comes up to me and takes my hand. Leads me to his office where Maxon is sitting on a chair looking at his face. "Here." Liam hands me the letter. I sit down and get my letter cutter. It feels like slow motion. I rip open the letter. I start to read.

I look up at Liam and Maxon. Both ready to be dads and they both love me. But my daughters need their dad. "The babies are Liam's" I say. Liam gets up and wraps his arms around me. Holding me close. I start to cry. Liam wipes away all my tears and kisses me like he has never kissed me before. It's perfect.

"I should leave." Maxon starts to get up.

"You don't have too." I say.

"It's okay, spend time with your family." Maxon says. "I hope they turn out as lovely as their mother." And then he leaves.

I haven't seen Maxon in six years. I try but he just pushes me away. Liam and the girls are perfect. Liam and I are happy. I am happy. Maxon on the other hasn't married anyone. I worry about him but he doesn't answer anymore. He took it hard when we found out that Liam is the father. I wish that I could make him feel better.

I walk down to the garden and see Liam with the girls. They are playing tea. "Mommy." Alanna blots out of her chair to hug me. "Can you play with us." I nod at my little girl and sit down. We play for another half an hour before we go in for storytelling. Liam takes my hand as we walk up to their rooms.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks.

"I am not pregnant." I say. Liam and I have been trying for more kids but it never seems to happen.

"It's okay we have two beautiful little girls." Liam says without crying.

"I still want to try." I say. "I want more babies."

"I will try all the time if you want. I can try right now?" I laugh at Liam. The trying is his favourite part of wanting more kids.

We never did get another baby. That didn't stop our love though. Alanna and Madelyn became ten so soon. They both were happy and healthy. They both liked that Madelyn was going to be queen because Alanna just wanted to be royal without having to do anything other than being pretty.

"Mom." Madelyn says. She is in jeans and a t-shirt. She does not like dresses.

"Hi honey." She goes and sits on my couch in my office. "Anything going on?" I ask.

"Yeah, I suck at math." She says with such sadness. "How am I supposed to be queen if I can't do math?" I get up and head over to her. I sit on the couch and pat on my lap. Madelyn comes to sit on me right away.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Yeah." Madelyn says.

"I suck at math too." Madelyn looks at me like I am lying.

"You do?" I nod. "But you always look like you know everything." Madelyn says.

"I do now everything but math was hard to learn."

"Can you help me?" Madelyn asks.

"Yes, can I meet you in your room in fifteen minutes I have to finish up some paper work?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon." I smile. As I finish up my paperwork someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Jackson walks in, he looks broken.

"Jackson what's wrong?" I ask.

"His highness was on his way back when someone drove into the car he was in." Jackson says.

"What do you mean?!" I yell.

"His highness didn't make it."

 **A lot happened in this chapter! One more and then I am done! Hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the last chapter. Lots of you will be happy with the outcome.**

 **America POV**

Six long months without Liam. Today my life will change though. I am marrying again. It's what is best for my country. Madelyn and Alanna are happy. I am not though. I haven't seen Maxon in ten years and soon I will be his wife.

His wife. What I wanted when I was seventeen and now I am twenty-nine with two kids. Will Maxon like them? Will I like him? Alanna runs up to me in her favourite pink dress.

"Hi, honey." I smile.

"Mom." Alanna says. She looks like she needs to tell me something. "I want to let you know I am okay with you marrying Maxon." She smiles. "I want you to be happy."

"Thank you honey." I say. She looks sad. "What's wrong?"

"I miss daddy."

"Honey he is always in your heart." I tap on her chest.

"He would want us to be happy."

"He would. Now we need to get your sister and then catch our plane." Alanna nods and takes my hand. My bags are already in on their way.

"Do we need to take her?" Alanna complains.

"Yeah we do." We get Madelyn, say goodbye to everyone. The plane ride is hard. Madelyn and Alanna fought with each other. I tried to read but my mind goes to Maxon. Will he still like me?

"Mommy we are here." Madelyn says. I nod. Both of them grab my hands and we go to the car.

The drive is short. My heart beats faster and faster. Alanna has her head on my chest. Madelyn is looking out the window. Her blue eyes sad. The car stops all too soon. I take a deep breath. This is it.

Alanna and Madelyn jump out of the car first. They both smile at me telling me they are okay. I nod as I get out of the car. We walk up to the door. A guard opens the door for us to enter. When we do Maxon and his mother are waiting. Maxon has three roses in his hands. I blush as he goes on one knee handing them to my girls. "Welcome to my home." Maxon hands them two of the three roses. Madelyn my girl that blushes like her mom starts to get rosy cheeks.

"Thank you." They both say. I walk up to Maxon. He hands me a rose.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi."

"Mommy I have to go to the washroom." Alanna says.

"Okay, honey." I say and grab her hand to take her to the washroom.

"My Lady, I can take her." Anne says.

"Thank you." I say. Alanna and Anne head to the washroom. Madelyn looks at Maxon and then me.

"Mom can I go work on my studies?" Madelyn smiles at herself. _She giving me alone time! I don't know if I can have alone time with Maxon, yet._

"Sure honey." Of course, Mary is behind Maxon.

"I got her." Marry says.

"Okay, if she needs help in math or science come get me." I say. Marry nods. I watch my little girl leave me. I gulp the air as Queen Amberly excuses herself. We stand still for a moment. Then Maxon takes a step forward. I take one too.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Maxon asks.

"Sure." I say. Maxon takes my hand and leads me to the garden. "How have you been?" I ask.

"I think that I am good, better that you are here." Maxon smiles at me. "How are you?"

"Better, it's hard with the girls to stay strong. They miss Liam so much." _I miss Liam so much!_

"It will get better." Maxon says with a cold voice. "You don't need to do this."

"I want too." Maxon smiles at me. He looks at me for a moment.

"We have to get to lunch." Maxon smiles at me.

"Okay, should I get the girls?"

"They are having lunch with Marlee and her kids." Maxon says. "We are going up to my room."

"Oh." I say. _I am going to be alone with him!_

"You look beautiful." Maxon says.

"Thank you." _Could this more awkward?_ We walk up to his room in silence. His hand feels nice in mine. Like it fits. _This is wrong Liam!_

"Here." We enter his room. He has a table with food on it.

"What is for lunch?" I ask. Maxon smile says it's something good.

"Mac and chees." Maxon says.

"Yummy." And then the food hits me. It smells so good. I eat rather quickly. Maxon looks like he likes seeing me eat.

"Did that hit the spot?" Maxon asks.

"Yeah, thank you."

"So when should I get down on one knee?" Maxon asks. I don't know what to say. Aren't we already getting married?

"When would you like too?"

"When you have taken off Liam's ring." I look down and see it's still on my finger.

"Sorry, I meant to take it off. I just, I just…" We stare at each other for a minute.

"Take your time." Maxon says. I smile at him but know I should just take it off. But I can't.

"What else do you want to do?" I ask.

"Kiss you." Maxon whispers. He thinks I didn't hear him but I did.

"Then why are you waiting?" Maxon ears perk up. He moves so he is kneeling in front of me.

"May I kiss you America?" Maxon asks.

"Maxon just do it." Then his lips are on mine. My hair goes to his hair. It's still as soft as it was ten years ago. His lips capture mine in every way. This feels different then when we use to kiss. This feels like passion. Two people that need each other. I pull back and look at Maxon.

"We should have started with that." Maxon says.

"Yeah, but maybe we should reconnect before we kiss again?"

"We can try." Maxon smiles. "I thought you, the girls and I could go swimming?" I take a harsh breath in.

"Liam always went with Madelyn." I say. Maxon nods. "But they do like playing cards."

"They do?" Maxon smiles.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they would want to play with me?" Maxon asks. Is he worried my kids won't like him?

"Yeah." I smile. Maxon smiles too.

"Do you want to go see Marlee?" Maxon asks.

"If that's okay?" I ask my eyes looking at Maxon's. He is so handsome.

"Yeah I will walk down with you; they are in the garden." I nod. Maxon takes my hand. We walk down together. Maxon keeps me close to his body. I like the feel. Maxon opens very door for me. He is so kind. When we get to the garden Marlee is talking to Madelyn. Alanna is talking to Kile Marlee's boy. Marlee sees me and before I know it she has her arms wrapped around me.

"America." She whispers. "I have something for you."

"Oh." I say.

"It's from Liam." My heart drops. _Liam_. "Here." She hands me a letter. It's thick.

"I will after I talk to my girls." I say as Madelyn comes.

"Mom I like it here." She says happily.

"Good" Madelyn looks over at Alanna.

"I think Ali has a crush." Madelyn says.

"Oh boy." I say as I look over at my little daughter.

"She is going to be a real heart breaker." Madelyn crosses her arms.

"Both of you will be." Madelyn nods in agreement.

"Maddie, Maddie." Alanna yells.

"Bye mom." Madelyn says.

"Bye honey." All the kids go run and play. Marlee smiles at me.

"Read it, go up to your old room." I nod but can't seem to move. "You can do it." I nod. Take one more look at my babies.

"You can watch them?" I ask.

"Yeah I got them." I turn to see Maxon standing by the door. I start to walk towards him.

"I have a few things to attend too may we meet later?"

"Yes." Maxon touches my cheek. I lean into his touch.

"Bye." I say and move to my room. When I get there, I open my letter.

 _Dear America,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I am so sorry. I want you to know that you will be great with Madelyn and Alanna. Tell Madelyn when she becomes queen to read my journal it says everything she will need to know. Advice I would give. She will be the best queen our country will ever see._

 _As for Alanna, my little heart breaker will need to be watched. She is going to have tons of boyfriends. I have written quotes about love for her that I was going to give her for her birthday. You must be wondering why I am written this, I just had a weird feeling. I thought I should tell you about everything I had planned for our little girls._

 _I want your brother to walk them down the aisle if I can't, I want them to live a long and happy life. I want them to be okay without me. I want them to get married and have babies. I want them to know life will go on and that it will get better._

 _I want you to know that I want you to be happy with Maxon. I may have hated him when I was alive but he loves you so much. He loves you more than I understand. Be happy. Marry him or anyone you like but be happy. Love, I need you to be okay. Live. I will love you until I see you again but you need to live. So, live._

 _With everything I am_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Liam_

I break into sobs as I read. He wants me to be happy. He wants me to live. I will. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call. Maxon walks in. He looks at my tears and comes rushing. He cups my face looking into my eyes.

"If this is too much we can stop." Maxon says. He wipes tears away from my eyes.

"Kiss me." I say. Maxon stops breathing. "Kiss me." I don't have to ask again before his lips are on mine. He moves his hands to my hips. Pulling me so I am pressed against him. His tongue goes into my mouth and I moan. I move my hands to his hair as I crush my lips harder to his. Maxon hand goes a little lower picking up my butt making me go in the air. I wrap my legs around his waist. Maxon moans as I break away from the kiss and start to kiss his neck. I can tell he likes this with his man problem rubbing against me.

"America you said you didn't want to kiss before we reconnect." Maxon says.

"I do Maxon." I whisper.

"What?"

"I want to marry you." I look into his eyes. Maxon stops moving. He just looks at me his big brown eyes making me blush.

"Are you sure?" Maxon asks. He cups my face forgetting that he is holding me. With both fall on top of each other. I start laughing really hard then. Maxon starts checking if he hurt me his face filled with worry lines.

"I am fine." I say. Maxon relaxes and kisses my forehead making me melt into his warm embrace.

"Why are you ready to be with me?" Maxon asks.

"Because I want to live my life to the fullest. I don't want to miss out on what life has to offer." I say and Maxon holds me closer.

"And you want to live with me?" Maxon asks.

"I want to be with you and grow old with you." I sit up then and pull Maxon with me. "Maxon I have loved you since you were a prince, I felt like dying after you choose Kriss. Then you choose Bella. Now after all this time we have a chance to be together. To fall in love again."

"This sounds really bad America but I also need an heir, can you give me one?" Maxon says. He looks pained asking me.

"I never did get pregnant after I had Madelyn and Alanna but we can try but Maxon is that a deal breaker for you?" I ask my voice pained.

"Not for me no, never America. I love you. It's just my people want me to have a baby." Maxon whispers.

"We can try everything; I just want to be with you." I say. Maxon smiles as he realizes what I am saying. That I only want to be with him.

"When shall we get married?" Maxon smiles.

"Two months at the soonest. My country is still getting over the loss of Liam." Maxon nods. "Also once we are married I will only be here part time because my family is staying over there and I have to do work for England because I can't just leave them, I will not lack on my work here being queen though." I start to ramble. Maxon just laughs as I keep talking.

"It's fine we will make it work Ames. I will do everything in my power." Maxon says and then kisses me. It's soft and sweet. Maxon pulls back and stares at me.

"I will never get tired of kissing you." Maxon smiles.

"I could say the same thing." I smile. Maxon cups my face and starts to kiss me hard. His lips make my heart beat faster. He moves his lips to my neck. Maxon reaches the back of my dress. He finds my zipper pulling it down. I stop breathing. Maxon hasn't seen me since that night so long ago. Maxon takes his time with getting my dress off. I have no bra on because the dress doesn't need one. Maxon smiles as he sees his name still on my left breast. I was way too scared to remove it because it hurt so much getting it.

Maxon kisses it then. I bite my lips as he kisses everywhere. Maxon comes back to my lips and his hands fall to my waist. He leads me to the bed. He places me down on the bed and then gets his clothes off. He comes to the bed. He smiles at me.

"Are we going to fast?" Maxon asks.

"No, we have already done this remember?" Maxon nods. "I don't want to wait anymore." Maxon nods and starts to kiss me. Hand everywhere. Maxon pulls back and looks at me.

"Are you ready?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, Maxon." And we finally make love after ten years apart. I feel like most people think we did it to soon but to me it feels right. I have my head on Maxon's chest as he draws circles on my arm. Maxon smiles as I plant a kiss on his chest. I start to get up but Maxon pulls me back.

"Where are you going?" Maxon asks.

"The clock says it's almost dinner and I have dinner with my girls no matter what." I say and he lets me go. I see that my clothes are in my closet. I get a nice but not to formal dress with flats. When I get back out Maxon is dressed and waiting for me.

"You look nice." Maxon says.

"You do too." I take Maxon hand. "I want to go see my girls." And we do. Maxon and I. As one. We walk down and see my girls sitting waiting for us. They both see me and come running. "Mom." They both say. I take them over to the tables and Queen Amberly is sitting with them smiling. Alanna starts talking about why you don't wear ripped jeans. She hates them and thinks that everyone should stay away from them.

Maxon talks to Madelyn. She asks a lot of question about being king. Maxon says she will be great at it. Madelyn smiles and then eats more of her food. Maxon kisses my forehead.

"I was right about them." Maxon whispers. "They are as lovely as their mom." Maxon says. I look at him and he smiles at me. Then at my girls. At that moment, I know Maxon will make a good dad to them and any kids I have. Liam will want me to be happy and now I am. I take off my ring ready for my new life!

 **So, that was the last chapter and I know some of you aren't happy. Also for my other story One and Only I would like you to know that my spring break does not start until Thursday this week and have had in the last week three tests. I will update once I am able too. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
